No es una loca historia de FNAF (si lo es XD)
by Natsuki.Moonlight
Summary: Ellas: dos hermanas que intentaran sobrevivir en la pizzería como guardias nocturnas y de paso conocer mas a los animatronic Ellos: trataran de evitarlo, de paso trataran de matarlas o mas bien alguien los obligara sin importar que cierta marioneta lo impida...¡abra locuras, diversión, romance etc.! (también hay un capitulo especial por el día de la independencia en México :3)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola queridos lectores, aquí esta con una nueva historia de FNAF espero que la disfruten n.n**  
 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de FNAF no me pertenecen si no a Scott Cawthon, solo Natsuki y Ale me pertenecen al igual que la historia**

* * *

En un lugar de la ciudad de México...  
-NATSUKI GARCÍA MARTÍNEZ ESTAS MUERTAAA!- una pelinegra de tez clara con ojos del mismo color de su cabello perseguía a una castaña oscura de tez medio morena con ojos color chocolate dentro de su habitación  
-Noo Ale perdonamee.-la castaña contrabajos esquivo una patada dada por la pelinegra.- tenía hambre  
-Era mi última galleta  
-Tú lo estás diciendo ERA.- esquiva otro golpe  
-VEN ACA.-después de media hora ambas caen rendidas en el suelo  
-Deberías checar la página de Scott, hace mucho que no la vemos y pos chance haya un nuevo juego.- se sienta en la cama  
-Hmmm a ver.- checa en la computadora mientras que natsuki se pone a jugar con un lápiz  
-OMG! HAY UN NUEVO JUEGO YAAAY  
-Enserio a ver.- se acerca a Ale .-Wow se ve que esta bueno  
 _ ***después de ver el tráiler***_  
-VA A ESTAR BIEN CHINGON CARAJO.- ambas celebran  
-COMPRALO YAAA.-Natsuki de la emoción tiro a su hermana de la silla y salió corriendo  
-Hija de fruta  
 _ ***después de 5 min***_  
-Natsu ya lo compre vente pa' jugar  
-PON EL PUTO JUEGO.- pone una silla a su lado  
 ** _*Después de averiguar cómo jugar y escuchar al hombre del teléfono*_**  
 _*2 a.m. en el juego*_  
-NO PUTAS MAMES JAJAJAJAJA  
-Manita el conejo no está  
-QUE?-buscando a Bonnie.- NOMAMESNOMAMES AQUI ESTAS WEON.- Bonnie en el backstage- -AHH PUTO WONEJO  
 _*3 a.m. en el juego*_  
-Es tan lendo  
-Lendo va estar cuando nos MATE .-gritando como histérica-  
 _*4 a.m. en el juego*_  
-NO ESTA LA PATA  
-PUTAAAA.-por instinto cierra ambas puertas, al prender la luz de la derecha cierta pata, digo polla las observaba-  
-Fuck me  
-No ma se teletransporta más rápido que goku  
-De hecho.-echa un vistazo rápido a las cámaras y se da cuenta de que cierto conejito no está, cuando se empieza a escuchar una especie de quejidos  
-A quien se cojen tu  
-No sé pero creo el conejo esta... AQUI -trata de cerrar la puerta pero en vez de eso escucha cierto sonido por respuesta.- CIERRA PUTA MIERDA CIERRA...- se le ocurre alzar la cámara y...  
-SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.-ambas hermanas brincan y gritan por el jumpscare de Bonnie-  
-LA CONCHA DE LA LORA PUTO CONEJOOO  
-ME TOCA.- quita a su hermana con "delicadeza" y empieza a jugar una partida nueva  
-Hija de...-Después de 45 min. Jugando la castaña logra llegar a la noche 4  
-A FUERZAS PUTOS IM THE BOSS BITCHE'S .-hace un bailecito raro  
-Si si bueno ya vamos a hacer otra cosa va  
-Hmmm ok como que  
-Elegir nuestro personaje o más bien animatronic favorito  
-Me gusta Bonnie es muy lindo.-aplasta ligeramente sus mejillas con ambas manos  
-Pos a mí me gusta más Foxy  
-Por que corre como si no hubiese mañana igual que tu o que  
-No sé, simplemente me gusta y ya.-voltea hacia su hermana.- vayamos a dormir, tengo una hueva que pa' que te cuento  
-Oki, descansa

 _ **varios meses después (4 para ser exactos)**_

-YAY Five Nights at Freddy's 2 terminado ajsjajdjsfjsda  
-No presumas natsu  
-Ja te sientes así porque apenas vas en la noche 3 y el primer juego se te daño y empezaste desde cero y vas en la quinta noche  
-FRUTA COMPUTADORA-mira a su computadora- tsk ya no importa, si no me equivoco ya salió el 3 ¿no?  
-Si pero lo comprare hasta en abril  
-A ok  
-Prende la tele a ver que chuchas hay  
-Ok  
 _*Gran inauguración de la nueva pizzería Freddy's fazbear pizza en la calle donceles #50, Lunes 10 de marzo*_  
-SU PUTA MARE HAY QUE IR  
-SIIII  
-Tal vez busquen guardia de seguridad  
-NI DE PENDEJA VOY A PEDIR EL TRABAJO PARA QUE ESOS ROBOTS ME MATEN O ME VIOLEN O LAS DOS COSAS  
-Hay no es para tanto además sé que quieres que Bonnie te viole  
-Y TU QUIERES QUE FOXY TE DURO CONTRA EL MURO Y NO DIGO NADA  
-Nah de hecho quiero un poco de fanservice, ya sabes yaoi y hentai e incesto  
-Incesto?  
-Ya sabes que yo pienso que Chica considera que Freddy es su padre -la pelinegra hace una mueca de felicidad  
-Hmmm bueno el yaoi no suena mal, más si es Fonnie -un hilito de saliva sale de la boca de la de ojos chocolate oscuro  
-Seee-hace lo mismo la pelinegra  
-No se diga más, iremos por el trabajo  
-A wuevo-ambas chocan palmas-  
 _ ***el día de la inauguración***_  
-NO PUTAS PERRAS PINCHES MAMES WEY ESTAMOS EN FREDDY'S FAZBEAR PIZZA-la castaña salta de la emoción mientras entra al local con su hermana-  
-Wow es idéntica-busca una mesa para sentarse y ordenar una pizza-  
-Si solo hay que ver si son los toys o los olds  
-Espero y sean los originales que quiero ver a mi love  
-Uuuuy hermanita jejejeje  
-Amm...puedo tomar su orden?  
-A si, Amm una pizza mediana de peperoni y dos refrescos por favor  
-¿Que postres tienen?  
-Tenemos helado, gelatina ,flan, pay de manzana, pay de...  
-QUEREMOS PAY Y REFRESCO DE MANZANA ...por favor- la castaña se acomoda el cabello  
-Enseguida vengo con su pedido  
-Si gracias-la pelinegra sonríe  
-Donde estarán- voltea a todos lados y no ve a los animatronic's  
-Tal vez ahí- señala el escenario en el momento en el que abre la cortina mostrando a los robots  
-YAY son los originales  
-Si veamos el show  
-Aquí esta su pedido- el encargado deja la pizza, los refrescos, los postres y se va  
-Que lindos son -la castaña toma un trozo de pizza y lo come  
-Si, pero no veo a Foxy, supongo que está en pirate's cove  
-Tal vez, ya se vamos a buscarlo  
-Si pero después primero comamos y veamos el show  
-Por lo que investigue trajeron a los animatronic's originales de estados unidos  
-¿QUE LOS DEL RESTAURANTE EL ORIGINAL DONDE ESTA BASADO EL VIDEOJUEGO?  
-Baja la voz, y si son ellos  
-La concha de la lora tenemos que pedir el trabajo ya  
-Si, pero acabemos esta delicia  
-Después de una pizza, refresco de manzana y pay-  
-Amm disculpe- la castaña llama a un encargado- donde se encuentra el dueño, es que quisiéramos el puesto del guardia nocturno  
-¿QUÉ?-el empleado casi tira las bandejas que tenía en las manos sobre las chicas- lo e-encuentran a-a-allá -señala la oficina- yo les recomiendo que no lo hagan  
-Si ya sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos así que ñhe no pasa nada -ale arrastra a Natsuki hasta la oficina  
-Bien aquí vamos -toca la puerta de la oficina  
-Adelante  
-pasan ambas chicas-  
-Buenas tardes, venimos por el empleo de guardia nocturno, aunque sería guardias nocturnas  
-Disculpen chicas pero veo que son jóvenes, además son dos  
-Tal vez somos jóvenes pero nosotras sabemos TODO lo que paso con los Animatronic's en el pasado  
-¿Todo?  
-Todo- ambas chicas sonríen seguras  
-Además- Natsuki sonríe mas- nosotras sabemos cómo sobrevivir y a usted le conviene ya que no habrá perdidas y tendrá a dos guardias aseguradas  
-Dos son mejor que una, además puede pagar lo mismo por las dos, no necesitamos aumento- ahora la pelinegra sonríe igual que Natsu  
-Hmmm muy bien tienen el empleo, empiezan esta noche, solo firmen los papeles y tendrán sus uniformes en la oficina, lleguen antes de las doce para las instrucciones  
-Si- ambas chicas firman el papel y salen de la oficina  
-TENEMOS EL EMPLEO PERRAS JAJAJAJA  
-ASI ES bueno vallamos a la casa  
-Si tenemos que preparar cosas y...SU PUTA MARE AHI TA' FOXY -la pelinegra corre a ver al zorro arrastrando a Natsu  
-FOXY -Ale saluda al zorro y lo abraza  
-Yarrg...hola marinera de agua dulce, bienvenida a pirate's cove  
-Gracias- Ale le sonríe- bueno tengo que irme adiós -le da un beso rápido en la mejilla y sale corriendo  
-ALE ESPERAME -natsu la sigue

* * *

 **Y que tal mi primer cap. de esta historia, sé que no es mucho pero meh, siento que es mejor que mi otra historia u.u**  
 **Pero bueno, espero y me dejen sus sensuales reviews (pero lo hacen que en mi otra historia no lo hacen u.u)**  
 **Nos leemos pronto *-***  
 **n.n/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola queridos lectores aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de mi historia más loca que "Una nueva vida, Un nuevo amor" (subí doble cap. Hoy por que como esto lo tenía que subir el fin de semana y por falta de tiempo no lo hice pues Yolo(? )  
Disfruten n.n  
** **Disclaimer: Los personajes de FNAF le pertenecen a Scott Cawthon, solo Natsuki, Ale y la historia me pertenecen**

* * *

 _ ***en la casa***_  
-Natsu que y que vamos a llevar.-agarra dos mochilas y las pone en el sillón  
-Hmmm llevaremos bocadillos ,café, las tabletas, los cargadores, lámparas y juegos de mesa  
Parece que vamos con la tía Elizabeth jajaja  
-Si lo sé, bueno ten.-lanza dos bolsas con mini snickers, dos bolsas con mini m&m's, dos termos con café y leche, las dos tabletas y sus respectivos cargadores  
-Y las lámparas we  
-A si.-le lanza las lámparas  
-Listo.-coloca las dos mochilas en el sillón  
.-Bien estamos listas ahora a dormir  
 _ ***11:45 pm en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza***_  
-ambas hermanas entran a la pizzería-  
-Oh hola chicas síganme.-una chica con cabello dorado las había esperado  
-Uh si .-las tres llegan a la oficina  
El horario ya lo saben, bien pónganse las chamarras y las gorras, a las doce recibirán un mensaje de un compañero que tradujo los mensajes que recuperamos del local de E.U  
-Oh si  
-Bien nos vemos  
 _ *****_ _ **12:00 am*  
*empieza a sonar el teléfono y dejan correr la llamada**_ _ *****_  
-Uh hola ho-hola, hola y bienvenido o bienvenida a Freddy's Fazbear pizza...  
-un mensaje más tarde después-  
-Fue casi lo mismo  
-Sep  
-Por cierto, cierto conejito ya se movió  
-ENSERIO?  
-Si  
-DEJAME VER. -empuja a la pelinegra y ve las cámaras-  
-No lo veo  
 _*mientras tanto en una parte donde las cámaras no veían*_  
-¿?:ya llegaron las nuevas guardias, el jefe me dijo que vamos a cambiar la rutina así que saldrás a partir de ahora, ya no te tardes las horas en salir, solo hazlo y ya  
-¿?: y crees que es sencillo Bonnie.-el ya nombrado suspira y lo mira serio-  
No creo que sea complicado, pero haya tu si no quieres seguir mi consejo Foxy.-dicho esto el conejo morado salió de la cueva del zorro con cautela de que no lo viera la cámara-  
-DONDE CHUCHAS ESTA ESA CONEJAAA.-la pelinegra ya llevaba media hora buscando a cierto conejito, sin mencionar que apenas eran las 3 am y solo les quedaba 38% de batería-  
-Oye la coneja es toy Bonnie lo olvidas. - Natsu hace un puchero mientras se asoma por una de las puertas-  
-Para mí los dos son conejas.-sigue buscando hasta que lo encuentra casi a la par de cierra la puerta que ya casi esta aquí  
-Ok.- cierra la puerta-. oye y la pija emplumada?  
-Esta aquí.-cierra la puerta y al prender la luz cierta pata, digo pollita estaba ahí-.  
-MALDITAS NIÑAS.-chica se retira y natsu abre la puerta-  
-Bien la polla está en la cocina y Bonnie está en el backstage  
-Abriré la puerta tonses.-abre la puerta pero se escuchan unos pasos rápidos y Ale checa las cámaras.-COÑO CIERRA ES FOXYYY  
-NO MAMEEEEES. -rápidamente natsuki cierra la puerta, se escucha un gruñido y Foxy se asoma a la ventana-  
-malditas niñatas me las pagaran.-La pelinegra se levanta de la silla y se asoma en la ventana

-Así tratas a la chica que te dio un abrazo y un beso en la tarde  
-en ese momento el zorro abrió los ojos como platos y la miro de arriba a abajo para eres tu.-sonríe y se sonroja (?)Al recordar ese momento, pero su color de pelaje le ayuda a que no se note-. yo lo siento, no se preocupen las ayudare a que no las maten  
-No te preocupes .-natsu abre la puerta-. nos gusta la adrenalina  
-Oye quien te dijo que le abras la puerta. -ale está a punto de cerrarla pero natsu lo impide-  
-O vamos sis, él es bueno además casi no tenemos pila como para estarla gastando -toma un mini snicker de su mochila- ten comete un snicker.-Ale lo agarra y se lo come-mejor?  
-Mejor.-ambas se ríen y oyen ruidos a la derecha  
-Cierra la puerta  
-Si si. -la pelinegra la cierra y Chica se enfada- hijas de fruta -se retira-  
-Bueno me tengo que ir, prometo visitarlas a diario  
-Si.-ale lo abraza-  
-No que no querías que abriera la puerta por que no sé qué  
Cállate natsu.-suelta al zorro-. Bueno nos vemos luego  
-Sí. -el zorro se retira y 5 min. Después llega Bonnie-  
-Bonnie vete por favor son las 5 y solo nos queda 5% de batería por tu culpa  
-Y creen que me importa.-el conejo se asoma por la ventana-  
-Uff relájate. -natsu abre rápido la puerta, al hacerlo lanza una bolsita de m&m's y cierra la puerta de nuevo- anda comete eso y vete.-el conejo toma la bolsita de chocolates, la abre con cuidado, toma uno y se lo come-mmm esto sabe rico-pasa su lengua(?)Por su boca relamiéndose y se va-  
Creí que no se iría -en ese momento se acaba la batería y se oscurece todo- VALE MADRES NO -ABRIMOS LA PUERTA CUANDO SE FUE. -se escuchan pasos y empieza a sonar la musiquita que todos odian cuando pierdes-  
-VAMOS A MORIR WEONAAA  
-NO QUIERO SER VIOLADA POR FREDDY  
-Y CREES QUE YO SI?  
-YA CALLATE Y ESPEREMOS NUESTRA MUERTE. -ambas hermanas se abrazan y empiezan a sonar las campanas de las 6 am-  
-AWUEVOOO PASAMOS LA PRIMERA NOCHE PERRAS.-ambas hacen un bailecito y se retiran (sin baile de la victoria nada es igual OwO)

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado**

 **P.D: perdón por las faltas de ortografia**

 **Nos leemos pronto *-***

 **n.n/**


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Hola que hace? Leyendo esto o que hace?, Ok no jejeje bueno aquí mi tercer capítulo, espero y lo disfruten n.n**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Scott Cawthon, solo Ale y Natsuki me pertenecen**

* * *

 _ ***Al llegar a su casa lanzan sus mochilas al sillón y se van a su recámara a dormir***_  
 **-6:30 en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza-**  
-no es posible que no hayan matado a esas mocosas.-una voz masculina grave retumbaba en toda la pizzería.  
-Hay ya cállate Freddy que tú te tardaste más en matarlas, de no ser porque siempre haces tú "escenita" musical las hubieras matado.-ahora una voz femenina era la que retumbaba por el lugar-  
-Es costumbre que lo haga Chica.-el oso trata de disculparse.  
-Hmmm ok  
-Yo no pude matarlas por el hecho de que me cerraron la puerta, las perdone porque me regalaron chocolates.-vuelve a relamerse los labios (?) y sonríe al recordar ese sabor.  
-Que hare con ustedes.-Freddy se sienta en el escenario seguido de los demás - bueno hay que regresar a nuestros puestos, esta noche morirán esas niñatas estúpidas.-sonríe y se dirige a su lugar.  
-No se tu pero esas chicas me caen bien  
-Solo porque te dieron chocolate.-la pollita se cruza de brazos.  
-Sip solo por eso.-el conejo sonríe y se va seguido de la pollita.  
 ***11:00 pm en la casa de las locas***  
...¡déjanos entrar, no nos dejes atrás no somos como piensas, somos pobres almas, que no poseen libertad y forzados a este rol tomar, desdé siempre solos en la zona atrapados desde el 87', ven se mi amigo o quédate en el sillón pues ahora estarás ¡cinco noches en Freddy's! -ambas hermanas cantaban mientras preparaban sus mochilas- ¿aquí quieres estar? Explícame a mí, porque te quieres quedar, cinco noches en Freddy's…  
-Bien vámonos ya  
-Falta media hora ale, ya sé que quieres ver a tu zorrito pero espérate. -se sienta en el sillón y se pone a ver tele.  
-Ok ok.-hace lo mismo.  
 ***11:45 en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza***  
.-ale abre la puerta con una patada.- Ya llegue  
-Y yo también -natsu entra atrás de su hermana  
-Si pero no pateen la puerta. -la misma rubia les sonríe y las invita a sentarse en una de las mesas.  
-Oshe amiga no sabemos tú nombre, yo soy Natsuki pero esta me llama Natsu.-La castaña extiende una mano y la rubia la toma.  
-Yo me llamo Alejandra pero mi sis me llama ale.-hace lo mismo que su hermana.  
-Yo me llamo Anahí.-sonríe y las mira a ambas.-veo que pudieron sobrevivir a la primera noche  
-Si aún que fuimos salvadas por la campana aun que fue divertido  
-See. -natsu juega con la servilleta.  
-A bueno.-Anahí se puso un poco nerviosa.- ya casi es hora de su turno, vallan a su oficina, las veo mañana  
-Si.-ambas hermanas se despidieron de la rubia y se fueron a la oficina.-  
 **-noche 2, 12:00am-  
** -Bien esto se pondrá bueno.-natsu toma su termo con café feliz.- adoro el café con leche frio. -sonríe mientras saborea su café.  
-Bien, me pondré a jugar mientras estos se empiezan a mover  
-Oye no se supone que el teléfono tiene que sonar  
-Sabe.-natsu se encoje de hombros y en eso el teléfono suena.-HAY EN LA TORRE.-su grito se escuchó en toda la pizzería.- condenado teléfono. -mutea la llamada y checa las cámaras- Bonnie ya se movió  
-Sera mejor que me prepare para cerrar la puerta, ya sabes

-Que no lo quieres ver.-la pelinegra ve a su hermana y sonríe.  
-Si pero a lo mejor viene por...-no termina su frase porque cierto conejito estaba en la puerta y la interrumpió.  
-Hola chicas, me regalan más chocolate. -natsu cierra la puerta en su cara y prende la luz revelando un conejo triste con las orejas abajo. (Grosera xD)  
-No me cierren la puerta plis, les prometo no matarlas si me dejan entrar  
-Lo prometes.-natsu lo mira con compasión.  
-Si lo prometo.- les sonríe (?) y las mira tiernamente.  
-Ale...  
-Ya se no digas nada ¡Pero que no toque mis chiocolates eh!  
-Yay!.-Natsu abre la puerta y Bonnie entra.  
-Gracias chicas. -la castaña lo abraza fuertemente.-Amm ok creo?  
-Lo siento. -natsu lo suelta y retrocede un poco.  
-Y mi chocolate que  
-A cierto.- saca de su mochila la bolsa de mini m&m's y le da tres mini bolsitas.- ten se feliz  
-Awww gracias, -toma las bolsitas.- bueno me voy. -al momento de irse siente unos brazos agarrando su cintura.  
-No te vayas plis.-natsu lo mira con tristeza.  
-Amm está bien

-Yay.-la castaña lo obliga a sentarse y ella se sienta en su regazo.  
-Amm ok. -ale sigue checando las cámaras cuando cierto zorrito aparece.  
-Hola chicas  
-Foxy que haces aquí. -Bonnie trata de levantarse y recuerda que tiene a una de las chicas sobre él y se queda ahí.  
-Pues vine a ver a las marineritas, pero no sabía que estabas aquí. -el zorro asoma un poco su cabeza.  
-Si vas a entrar hazlo. -ale no despega la mirada de la tableta.  
-A Oki.- el zorro entra y se sienta al lado del conejo.  
-Natsu cuida las cámaras voy al baño  
-Quiere que la acompañe marinerita.-Foxy se levanta.  
-Amm no es necesario. -la pelinegra se sonroja un poco.  
-Es mejor que si valla.-Bonnie abre la boca y natsu le da un chocolate.- Chica y Freddy te pueden atacar.-vuelve a abrir la boca y la castaña le da otro chocolate.  
-Ok vamos rápido.-sale de la oficina seguida del zorro.  
-Bonnie eres tan lindo.-la castaña lo abraza.  
-Amm g-gracias.-Bonnie se sonroja (?) y a él si se le nota.  
-Bonnie ¿estás bien?, te veo algo rojo. -natsu se preocupa.

-E-estoy bien. -el conejo se sonroja más.  
-Ok. -se levanta la castaña y se sienta en la silla-  
-¿Por qué te fuiste para allá?.-Bonnie la mira confundido.  
-Nada más.-la castaña ve las cámaras sin interés.  
 _ ***con Ale y el zorro***_  
-Espérame aquí no tardo. -la pelinegra entra al baño y el zorro se recuesta en la pared.  
 _*valla es muy linda, no, no puedo pensar en eso yo no me enamorare de alguien como ella además apenas la conozco, tal vez si la trato mejor entonces si podre confirmar si me gusta*_  
-Ya, vámonos.-lo toma de la mano.  
-Ah sí.-se sonroja y la sigue.  
 _ ***con Bonnie y Natsu***_  
-¿Que tienes? -el conejo estaba detrás de ella suplicando para que le dijera lo que tenía.  
-No tengo nada.-la castaña vio que Chica estaba cerca de ellos.- cierra la puerta derecha por favor y siéntate ahí. -el conejo la obedece, cierra la puerta y se sienta.  
-Dime que tienes si.-de la nada recibe un golpe con una bolita de papel.- oye no te hice nada para que me golpees. -hace un puchero y se pone a jugar con la bolita de papel.

-Sera mejor que te vayas o sospecharan que estas aquí.- la castaña se levanta y jala al conejo morado afuera de la oficina.- pesas mucho, ándale ya vete, puedes regresar mañana todo lo que quieras  
-Amm está bien, ah por cierto tú conoces cual es el famoso juego de...¿cómo se llamaba?.-el conejo se rasca la cabeza.- era algo de nuestro restaurante.- la castaña abre los ojos como platos y lo voltea a ver.  
-Te refieres a Five Nights at Freddy's? .-natsu lo mira esperando respuesta.  
-Ándale ese, ¿tú sabes sobre ese juego?.-Bonnie la mira curioso.  
-Sí, pero ¿cómo sabes que existe?  
-Ah por que ayer fue la fiesta de una chica de 14 años y pues me pusieron de camarero al igual que a todos y al pasar por la mesa de esa chica escuche que mencionaban algo sobre eso y pues me quede con la duda.-el conejo responde tan tranquilo mientras toma una bolsita de m&m's y una de snickers.  
-Hmmm ok mañana te lo enseño y también te puedo enseñar de que trata.-le quita los chocolates.

-Ok pero dame mis chocolates.-se empieza a comportar como un niño pequeño.  
-Uff está bien pero vete de aquí ok  
-Si.-la castaña le da los chocolates y el conejo se va no sin antes darle un abrazo y un besito en la frente dejando a una natsu confundida.  
-Ya llegue. -entra ale y mira a su hermana.- y ahora tu que traes donta' el conejo  
-E-él se ac-acaba de ir y me...  
-Te beso.-la pelinegra se ríe y checa las cámaras.  
-Aunque no lo creas sí. -natsu se sienta en el sillón y toma un poco de café.  
-Wow de cosas me pierdo me cae, o mira son 4:30am y nos queda 50% de batería  
-Debe ser porque ciertos Animatronics se quedaron quietos, por cierto y tu zorro. -la castaña la mira.  
-Este...le dije que se fuera, el junto con Bonnie va a tratar de convencer a los otros.-mira las cámaras-  
-Mmm me parece buena idea, aunque la verdad me gustaría seguir sufriendo  
-Bueno ya casi son las 5 cerrare las dos puertas para que ni Chica ni Freddy entre.-cierra ambas puertas.  
-Tú sabes que Freddy no se mueve hasta la quinta

-Me vale berenjena, la batería nos alcanzara pa' lo que falta de noche.- empieza a tomar su café.  
-Claro.- natsu saca la tableta y empieza su partida de fnaf2.  
-Y a ti como te fue con Bonnie.- la pelinegra sonríe.- pues bien, solo que me saco de onda  
-¿Por qué?. -Ale la mira curiosa.  
-Por qué él quiere saber de los juegos  
-¿Los de Five Nights at Freddy's?  
-Sí, pero quiere saber todo  
-¿Y cómo sabe que existen?. -la pelinegra hace pose pensativa.  
-Pues porque ayer tuvieron una fiesta con adolescentes y el junto a los demás tomaron el papel de meseros, él al pasar junto a las chicas escucho sobre el juego y pues se quedó con la duda.-toma un sorbo de su café.  
-Wow ya me los imaginó de meseros.-hace lo mismo que su hermana.  
-PUTO FOXY ME MATO.-la castaña había empezado por tercera vez el segundo juego desde el principio.  
-Otra vez lo reiniciaste. -la pelinegra se acerca a su hermana a verla jugar.  
-Sip, ya me volví la puta ama, aunque aún sigo muriendo por culpa de tu zorra.-hace un puchero.

-Oye la zorra es mangle

-Dirías tu "para mí los dos son zorras".-comienza a reír.  
.Culera. -la pelinegra hace un mini drama.  
-YAY 6:00AM PASAMOS LA SEGUNDA NOCHE PERRAS  
-ambas salen de la pizzería-

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el cap. De hoy, ¡HORA DE CONTESTAR MIS PRIMEROS REVIEWS n.n!**

 **SweetGirl90: Lo se hermanita n.n espero que ya actualices eh y no, no las puede violar porque ya tienen o tendrán a sus parejas owo**

 **BoiLeaf: si seguiré y que bueno que te gusta n.n**

 **Hashashin: Aquí esta espero y te guste**

 **Usuyase Blood: exacto jejeje que bueno porque de eso se trata, de sacarles risas owo**

 **Afromario: lo intento pero mi sexy celular es miss princeso 2015 y pues se pone payaso que para que te cuento u.u ¡Gracias de todas formas por el consejo! ^_^**

 **hugotheflower: Y lo que falta jajaja y si aquí esta mi tercer cap. n.n**

 **BUENO ESO ES TODO (en la parte del final salió todo junto gracias a mi sensual celular *lo mando al carajo*)**

 **Nos leemos pronto *-***

 **n.n/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola queridos lectores, aquí está el capítulo de hoy todo kisawea xD pero bueno, espero que les guste respondo reviews al final n.n**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de fnaf le pertenecen al gran señor Scott Cawthon, solo Ale y la bipolar Natsu me pertenecen al igual que la historia owo**

* * *

-Hey Freddy, Chica vengan.- el conejo llama la atención de sus amigos y ellos se acercan.  
-Que pasa Bonnie?. -ambos lo miran.  
-Quería decirles que no es necesario matar a las guardias.-ambos Animatronics se miran confundidos.  
¿Por qué? no Bonnie.-Freddy lo mira serio.  
-Porque ellas son buenas, además de que ya son nuestras amigas y si las tocan Foxy y yo destruiremos el lugar. -se cruza de brazos.  
-Hmmm está bien, hoy nos presentaremos aunque no sería mala idea gastarles una broma.-el oso sonríe maldosamente.  
-¿Qué clase de broma? -el conejo lo mira confundido y el oso los reúne a todos incluido Foxy y empiezan a susurrar y luego ríen.  
-Así que no digan nada ok.-los tres asienten y ríen de nuevo.  
 ***11:30 casa de las locas***  
-Bien todo listo. -Natsu cierra su mochila.  
-¿Que tanto llevas ahí?. - su hermana mira su mochila.

-Pues llevo bosas de m&m's y snickers, Bonnie no creo que se llene con los minis  
-Ese wonejo se parece a ti  
-En que es adicto al zukulemnto chiocolate  
-Sip. -la pelinegra se ata el cabello en una coleta de lado.  
-Jajaja así te pareces a toy chica de pole bear. -Ale le mete un snicker en la boca.  
-Shh tu solo come chocolate. -la castaña se come el chocolate embobada.-Vámonos ya  
-Si.-ambas caminan a la pizzería.  
 ***11:45 en la pizzería***  
-Ya llegamos. -entran y se encuentran a la peli dorada.  
-Holu Anahí. -la saludan y ella se acerca.  
-Oh hola chicas, veo que les va bien  
-Seh los tenemos dominados. -natsu se lima las uñas.  
-Tu relájate, nos veras a diario por aquí  
-Jeje eso espero, bueno vallan a sus puestos  
-si.- ambas se dirigen a la oficina-  
 ***noche 3,12:00***  
* _ **suena el teléfono y natsu lo mutea***_  
.-ale checa las cámaras.- el wonejo viene para acá y la zorra igual  
-JA NO QUE NO ERA ZORRA. -empieza a bailar como retrasada.  
-We compórtate como la chica de 16 años que eres

-Nah, prefiero morir siendo una retrasada a morir siendo una amargada. -se sienta a chingarse el café.  
-Hola chicas ¿podemos entrar?.-tanto zorro como conejo estaban ahí aguantando la risa.  
-Si pasen.-la pelinegra checa las cámaras y ve que la pollita está en la cocina.  
-todos en silencio viéndose mutuamente-  
-Emmm chicas.-el conejo rompe el silencio.- tenemos un regalo para ustedes  
-Así donde ta'. -ambas sonríen.  
-Vengan nosotros las llevamos. -el zorro trata de aguantar la risa.  
-No podemos salir y si la pija emplumada de allá nos trata de matar, no sácate que .-ambas se abrazan.  
.-ambos se miran y luego las ven.- tranquilas nosotros las protegemos  
-Hmmm ok pero que sea rápido  
-Muy bien. -ambos cargan a las humanas (Bonnie a Natsuki, Foxy a Ale) y se las llevan hasta el backstage, entran y cierran la puerta.  
-Amm esta oscuro.-natsu empieza a tener un mal presentimiento.  
-Oh tranquilas todo estará bien. -la voz de Bonnie había cambiado drásticamente a un tono sombrío.  
-Bo-Bonnie?. -se enciende la luz.

 _*Se enciende la luz revelando el lugar en el que se encontraban y a la vez mostrando a los dos Animatronics cambiados, ambos con los ojos negros con una especie de pupila Blanca, de ahí mismo parecía que aceite negro escurría y su apariencia era más tenebrosa*_  
-¡NOS ENGAÑARON NATSUKIII!  
-¡NO ME DIGAS!. -ambas gritan.  
-¿Por qué? Foxy, yo confiaba en ti.-Ale empieza a llorar junto a su hermana, ambos al verlas así se entristecieron y querían decirles la verdad pero no podían arruinar la broma que tenía en mente el jefe.  
-Lo lamento marinera pero reglas son reglas. -ambos sonríen forzadamente y las intentan agarrar, en ese momento llegan Chica y Freddy.  
-Vaya ya era hora de que las atraparan.-el oso y la gallina lucían igual que Bonnie y Foxy.  
-Así es capitán. -Foxy las mira.  
-Bien ya saben que hay que hacer, trae los trajes Chica.-al oír eso ambas se arman de valor y patean a Bonnie y a Foxy logrando soltarse, pasan por abajo de las piernas de Freddy y corren por quién sabe dónde.

-VALE MADRES SE ESCAPARON. -la pata digo gallina suelta los trajes.- y ahora que  
-Hay que buscarlas y pedir perdón o si no nos temerán y nunca les caeremos bien. -Bonnie regresa a la normalidad y se limpia el aceite, Foxy lo imita.  
-Si tienen razón, bien sepárense y búsquenlas, traten de no asustarlas más  
 ***1:35 am, Dinning Area***  
-ambas hermanas se escondieron debajo de una mesa -  
-Vale madres nos engañaron.-natsu llora en silencio y mira a su hermana.  
-¿Pero porque?, se supone que éramos amigos  
-Si.-ambas callan al oír pasos, al parecer era el zorro y el conejo.  
-Chicas donde están, perdónenos, Freddy quería hacerles una broma, no queríamos asustarlas.-Bonnie empieza a buscar debajo de las mesas.  
-Deberíamos correr hasta la oficina  
-Si, a las tres  
-1  
-2  
-¡3!. -ambas salen de su escondite corriendo y los dos Animatronics al darse cuenta corren detrás de ellas.  
-Vale madres olvidamos un detalle  
-¿Cuál?  
-¡QUE FOXY CORRE COMI SI NO HUBIERA MAÑANA!  
-¡AAAAAAHHHH COÑO DE LA MADREE!  
.-ambas llegan a tiempo a la oficina y cierran las puertas a tiempo, Foxy la golpea

\- chicas por favor abran no queremos matarlas, solo bromeábamos.-Foxy baja las orejas y se asoma a la ventana a lo que las guardias reaccionan gritando.  
-Chicas créanos. -Bonnie se asoma del otro lado.  
-Hey par de precoces.-Freddy habla y ellas se abrazan.- ellos estaban bromeando, se me ocurrió a mi asustarlas, pero creo que fue una pésima idea.- se rasca la cabeza.- por favor abran les hago el juramento Fazbear que no las mataremos ¿si?. -espera respuesta y las chicas abren ambas puertas, al hacerlo Bonnie y Foxy abrazan a ambas.  
-CASI NOS MATAN DEL PUTO SUSTO CABRONES. –Natsu abraza a Foxy y Ale a Bonnie.  
-Ok lo sentimos. -los cuatro las miran.  
-¿Qué tal si les preparo pizza?. -Chica sonríe.  
-Amm ok. -el conejo y el zorro las sueltan y van a la cocina todos.  
-¿Y cuál es su nombre señoritas?.-Freddy comienza su papel de caballero.  
-Mi nombre es Natsuki García Martínez.-le extiende la mano y el estrecha la suya con la de ella.

-Y yo soy Alejandra García Martínez. -hace lo mismo que la castaña.  
-Con que son hermanas eh.-Foxy las mira a ambas.  
-Sip así es.-se abrazan.  
-Bueno pues supongo que ya nos conocen  
-Sip, también sabemos cómo evitarlos, que les paso etc. etc. - la castaña se mira las uñas.  
-Oh cierto, Natsu me ibas a enseñar el juego, con eso de que las asustamos ya no me lo enseñaste. -mira a natsu esperando ver el juego.  
-Eh de que juego hablas Bonnie.-Freddy lo mira algo curioso.  
-Mira Freddy, ustedes son más populares de lo que creen, tanto que hasta tienen ya sus propios videojuegos, teorías, fangirls, uno que otro fanboy, historias, creepypastas ¡hasta ya tienen parodias y canciones!.-saca su tableta.-Eh Chica prepara la pizza, nosotros iremos a

Dinning area, y no te preocupes no te perderás de nada. -agarra su mochila junto con la Tablet y todos caminan hacia Dinning area y Chica se queda en la cocina.-  
-En lo que esperamos la pizza -la pelinegra saca su tableta y pone la canción favorita de la escritora: Sayonara Maxwell & µThunder - Not The End

-¿Esa canción es de nosotros?  
-Sip, del tercer juego para ser exactos.-la pelinegra empieza a cantar  
-La pizza ya ta. -pone dos bandejas en la mesa.  
-¿No crees que es mucha pizza para dos?  
-Sis se te olvida que si el zorro y el wonejo comen chocolate significa que también comen pizza  
-A cierto.-todos toman una rebanada y la comen.  
-¿Y el juego?. -Bonnie seguía insistiendo.  
-cierto, pero deja limpiarme las manos no quiero ensuciar a mi bebé. -se limpia las manos y toma la Tablet como a su propia hija.  
-Wow y creí que no estaban tan locas. -la pollita come su tercera rebanada.  
-Shh no la oigas natsu Jr. (XD)  
.-todos menos ale la ven con cara de wtf?  
-¿Qué?. -natsu busca el juego y lo pone.- miren son tres juegos, el primero es de este restaurante, el segundo es del primer restaurante, no sé si recuerden que antes de ustedes estuvieron los toys haya en su pizzería original.-todos asienten.- bien pues el segundo juego trata de ellos y el tercero se supone es por el año de 2017

-Y ahora estamos en marzo 13 del 2015, pero bueno el tercero trata de que después de 30 años abren una atracción de terror con lo que quedó de ustedes y pues eso es lo que se, aun no compro el juego. -pone el primer juego.- miren les voy a enseñar, se supone que en este juego estoy en la noche 5 donde todos son más activos y por primera vez Freddy se mueve.-empieza a jugar.  
-Wow ¿ese juego trata de sobrevivir a nosotros?.-el zorro se adelanta al conejo-  
-Pues sip técnicamente es eso, por eso sabemos evitarlos maso menos, pero el primer día no se movieron como debían y eso nos asustó. -la pelinegra aprovecha que todos están distraídos y se come rápidamente dos rebanadas quedando solo una.  
 ***8 min. Después***  
-¡A WUEVO NOCHE 6 POR SEGUNDA OCACIÓN!. -cierra el juego guardando la partida.  
-Owww yo quería seguir viendo  
-Al rato va ¿qué hora es? -ve el reloj en su Tablet y ve que son las 4. - apenas son las 4 vale berenjena  
-Solo queda una rebanada de pizza.-todos se miran desafiantes.- ¡MIAAAAAA!. -todos se lanzan.

.-los Animatronics se pelean salvajemente pero tratan de no lastimar a alguna de las chicas.  
-HAY YA.-Bonnie se aparta y se sienta a verlos, pero en una de esas Chica hace un movimiento brusco y Bonnie jala a natsu para que no reciba el golpe por parte de la polluela, al hacerlo ambos caen y por poco se besan, la castaña se levanta rápidamente y todos los miran.  
-OMG! .-Chica se ríe, Ale se queda en shock, Freddy los mira semi serio y Foxy se pone a reír.  
-VALE VERDURA LA VIDA. -Bonnie se tapa la cara sonrojado Y natsu se cepilla el pelo con sus manos.  
-YA LOS CACHE JEJEJEJEJE.-Chica ríe como loca.  
-Sera mejor que tengas cuidado por poco ME la matas. -se tapa la boca con ambas manos más sonrojado y sale corriendo en dirección a la oficina.  
-PIZZA MIAAA.-Chica olvida lo anterior ocurrido y toma la pizza mientras que una natsu embobada mira la dirección por donde se fue el conejo.  
-Sera mejor que vayas a hablar con él. - su hermana pone una mano en su hombro.  
-Eh, si.-la castaña camina hacia allá-

-después de un rato llega a la oficina y encuentra al conejo sentado en una de las sillas dándose vueltas-  
-Wiiiii.-da unos giros y se detiene.  
-Veo que te estas divirtiendo mucho. -la castaña se recarga en la puerta y lo mira.  
-Amm...-la mira y baja un poco las orejas.- entra si quieres. -la castaña entra y al hacerlo cierra las puertas.  
-¿Po-por que las cerraste?.- el conejo se pone nervioso y ella se sienta en la otra silla.  
-Yo sé que apenas nos conocemos y todo eso, pero para mí me pareces muy lindo y me gustas.-se sonroja y el conejo la mira sorprendido.- yo pienso que como no conoces a alguien más así como a nosotras pues es probable que te enamores, pero puede ser que no así que .-mira a otro lado y el conejo la toma de la mano.  
-Tal vez tengas razón, no conozco a nadie como a ustedes y pues la verdad tú también me gustas. -la castaña lo mira sonrojada-  
-¿E-enserio?  
-Si.-el conejo besa su mano.

-La castaña se sonroja y él sonríe-  
-Bonnie. -lo abraza fuerte y el corresponde tratando de no apretarla tanto.- ¿quieres chocolate?  
-Si por favor. -el conejo la mira tiernamente.  
-Ok espera. -se quita la mochila de la espalda y saca una bolsa de chocolates.- siéntate  
-el conejo obedece y ella se vuelve a sentar en su regazo (?) Para darle sus chocolates.  
-Me gusta tu cabello  
-Y a mí tus orejitas -ambos ríen, pero sin darse cuenta de que todos los veían gracias al Cupcake que estaba en la oficina. (NO CONFIEN EN ESE CUPCAKE ¬.¬)  
-Awww que tiernooos. -chica se limpia las lágrimas de aceite.  
-Saben que hacer esto es pecado verdad.-Ale no deja de ver la tableta que estaba conectada al Cupcake de la oficina.  
-Sip pero es divertido. -Foxy come varios snickers de un bocado.  
-Bien será mejor dejarlos ya, recuerden que es de mala educación espiarlos.-Freddy apaga la tableta y recibe un gruñido por parte de Foxy.-Ya dije, vayamos al escenario mejor para ver como juega la señorita Alejandra  
-Oh Freddy no es necesario tanta formalidad solo llámame Ale ok.-le sonríe amistosamente.  
-Ok Ale .-le regresa la sonrisa y todos se dirigen al escenario.  
-Desearía ser humano de nuevo para poder besarte. -se sonroja.  
-Awww Bonnie. -le besa la nariz. - tal vez no seas humano pero así me gustas como eres.-le da unos m&m's y el los recibe gustoso en su boca.  
-¿Y a ale quien le gusta?. -la mira curioso.  
-Pues yo pienso que Foxy, solo que así como son ambos dudo que se confiesen entre ellos supongo que tendremos que darles un "empujoncito".-le sonríe al conejo y le da más m&m's.  
-Mmm ok. -abre la boca.  
-Bien a tomar café.-saca su termo de la mochila y empieza a tomar su café frio.- tú no puedes tomar bebidas verdad  
-Si por desgracia no puedo tomar bebidas por que dañaría mis sistemas pero no importa mucho  
-Hmmm ok, por cierto ¿no sospecharan que comieron pizza?  
-¿Por qué lo dices?  
-Porque si tú tienes restos de pizza en los dientes y en el Endoesqueleto también los demás están igual, además dudo que puedan digerir la pizza y si no es así se descompondrá dentro de ustedes y empezarán a oler mal  
-Nah por alguna razón no se descompone la pizza dentro de nosotros pero lo primero que dijiste eso si puede pasar.-se pone a pensar.- ¿y a hora como le hacemos?  
-Mmm... Ya se.-la castaña saca de su mochila un rollo de papel y corta un trozo.- abre la boca grande y no la cierres sí. - Bonnie la obedece y abre la boca, al hacerlo la castaña pasa el papel por los dientes del animatronic.  
 ***15 min. Después***  
-Listo. -tira los pedazos de papel a la basura.  
-Gracias, creo que deberías hacer lo mismo con los demás  
-Si tienes razón vamos. -Bonnie carga a la castaña en sus hombros y buscan a los demás, al llegar encuentran a Foxy bailando la macarena.  
-Eso Foxy. -la pelinegra lo anima a seguir el baile.  
-De que nos perdimos. - al oír al conejo todos la miran y Foxy deja de bailar.  
-Ale ayúdame a limpiar los dientes de ese trio  
-¿Cómo?. -Ale la mira confundida-

-Ya limpie los de Bonnie faltan los de esos tres. -señala al oso, la pollita y al zorro.  
-A ok  
-Tú limpia a Foxy y a Chica y yo a Freddy ok  
-Ok.-toman pedazos de papel y comienzan la labor mientras Bonnie las observaba sentadito en el escenario.  
 ***6:00am***  
-Uff ya está.-ale se aleja de chica y ella cierra su pico.  
-Gracias chicas.-los cuatro van a abrazarlas.  
-De nada. -ambas sonríen, se separan del abrazo, toman sus cosas, se despiden de todos con un beso en la mejilla y se van a su casa.

* * *

 **HORA DE RESPONDER REVIEWS n.n**

 **SweetGirl90: Bonnie: Ah, ¿no? *come más chocolate***

 **Hashashin: Amm ok creo jejeje y pues aquí está el capítulo de hoy, gracias por leerlo n.n**

 **HaremCat: Muchas gracias y ¿qué pasaría si me tardo en subir? Owo**

 **Usuyase Blood: Bonnie: Alabado sea el chocolate *alza sus brazos al cielo* Foxy: no es cierto *se sonroja pero no se le nota* yo: claro que seguiré aunque llueva, relampaguee o granice n.n**

 **Afromario: jajaja eso no lo sabrá hasta después n.n**

 **Ultimate Dimentor: Que bueno que te guste n.n y claro las locuras nunca terminan(o eso creo xD)**

 **Bien eso es todo, nos leemos pronto *-***

 **n.n/**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola queridos lectores n.n aquí está el quinto capítulo de mi loca historia que ya tiene *reviso las estadísticas* ¡258 LEIDAS! *me desmayo***

 **Ale: Hey tu despierta tienes que presentar el capítulo de hoy *despierto***

 **Yo: cierto, bien responderé reviews al final del cap. Gracias por seguir está loca y sensual historia nwn**

 **Disclaimer: (es obligatorio ponerlo en todos los caps.?) Los personajes de FNAF le pertenecen a Scott Cawthon, solo Ale y Natsu me pertenecen n.n**

* * *

-Me cayeron bien.-la pollita camina hasta el escenario.

-A verdad.-Bonnie la sigue.

-Shh ya sé que me dirás así que ya mejor quédate calladito

-Hmmm ok

-Ya par de locos

-Uyy ya se enojó el osito cariñosito.-el conejo logra sacarle una carcajada a la pollita y ambos salen corriendo para salvarse del oso gruñón.

-¡RUN BITCH RUN, RUN FOR YOUR LIFEE!.-la pollita aumenta la velocidad y alcanza al conejo.

 ***media hora después ***

-al llegar los empleados se encuentran a un conejo sin orejas y con pico Y a una pollita con orejas y hocico de conejo-

-¿Pero qué carajos paso aquí?.-Anahí casi se desmaya y varios empleados se llevan a ambos Animatronics a repararlos.

 *** otra media hora después***

-como los empleados no pudieron regresarlos a la normalidad tuvieron que quitarles a ambos sus respectivas caras y ponerles las de repuesto-

 _-*Maldito Freddy*.-_ Bonnie sentía como le quitaban su cara para ponerle la de repuesto.

 ***11:00 pm en la casa de las locas***

-...Dile a la luna que no voy a llegar que no me espere dormiré otro lugar...-natsu calla y su hermana continua-

-Dile a la luna que ya no voy a llorar que a pesar de lo que dije la voy a olvidar...-las hermanas siguen cantando y arreglando sus mochilas-

 ***11:55 en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza***

-Hola Anahí .-ambas entran

-Hola chicas. -Anahí las mira molesta.

-¿Qué pasa?. -ambas la miran confundidas.

-Oh nada solo quiero saber ¡POR QUE CHUCHAS LE PUSIERON A CHICA EL HOCICO Y LAS OREJAS DE BONNIE Y A BONNIE EL PICO DE CHICA!.-ambas hermanas se abrazan al escucharla gritar ya que ella siempre parecía ser pasiva.

-No-nosotras no fuimos Anahí.-la castaña fue la primera que habló.

-Los dejamos bien antes de irnos te lo juramos por lo que quieras. -ambas la miran con cara de perrito mojado queriendo entrar a la casa.

-Hmmm está bien les creo, pero eso significa que tenemos que aumentar el tiempo en el que se deben quedar, ya que al parecer antes de que lleguen los empleados han entrado a descomponer a Chica y a Bonnie, aunque es raro que Foxy y Freddy estén intactos.-voltea a ver al oso y hacia la cueva pirata.

-De hecho, pero bueno hasta a qué hora hay que quedarnos

-Hmmm, 8:00 a.m.

-A bueno, supongo que nos van a seguir pagando lo mismo ¿verdad?

-No tal vez les aumenten poco pero algo es algo, bueno nos vemos

-Adiós.-ambas se despiden de ella y corren a la oficina.

-Wow ahora nos quedamos hasta las 8

-Seee,¡VAMOS A JUGAR FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 3!.-la pelinegra saca su tableta.

-Ya que insistes.-la castaña hace lo mismo y ambas ponen el juego, la diferencia era que una estaba en la noche 3 y la otra en la 5, adivinen quien es quien.

-Aaaahh maldito Springtrap.-la pelinegra casi tira la tablet por la puerta derecha.

-Wow tranquila

-No sé cómo coño vas más adelantada

-¡Y eso que lo acabo de comprar ayer!

-Te odio

-Awww yo igual te quiero.-ambas ríen y siguen lo suyo.

 ***1:02 escenario principal***

-Maldito Freddy

-Hijo de puta

-Ustedes se metieron conmigo ¿no?.-el oso ríe satisfactoriamente mientras que conejo y gallina lo miran molestos.

-Hey chicos ¿qué paso? vi que los llevaron a Parts and service

-Pregúntale al oso.-Chica se levanta.- iré a ver a las mocosas, chance y ellas no me molesten como cierto oso. -la gallina se va seguida del conejo.

-Vayamos también. -Freddy los sigue junto con Foxy.

Ambas hermanas estaban tan entretenidas que no se dieron cuenta de que 4 robots estaban a punto de entrar, los 4 ven que están ahí sentadas con dos tabletas y justo cuando se iban a acercar:

-AAAAAAHHHHHH

-SIIIIIIIII.-ambas hermanas gritaron haciendo que los Animatronic's se llevaran también un sobresalto.

-¡¿PERO QUE CARAJOS LES PASA?! .-la pollita se lleva las manos al pecho mientras lloraba un poco de aceite.

-Aah.-ambas también se asustan.

-¿QUE COÑO HACEN AQUÍ?

-Queríamos verlas. -tanto zorro como conejo se ponen tristes.

-Ah ok, pero no hagan eso. -la pelinegra se talla los ojos para limpiarse unas lágrimas

-¿Qué ha pasado chicas?. -Freddy las mira ¿preocupado?.

-¡QUE EL MALDITO WONEJO HACKER ME MATO!. -la pelinegra sigue limpiando sus lágrimas.

-¡Y YO PASE LAS 5 NOCHES Y AHORA PUEDO JUGAR LA NOCHE 6 MEJOR CONOCIDA COMO NIGHTMARE!. -la castaña hace su bailecito de la victoria.

-¿De qué hablan?.-el oso habla por todos.

-De Five Nights at Freddy's 3.-ambas responden y los miran.

í que lo ibas a comprar hasta abril.-el conejo se acerca a ver mientras los demás seguían sacados de onda.

-Si pero como soy bien hard lo acabo de comprar y ya voy en esa noche.-a la castaña se le escapa una lágrima de felicidad.

-¿Y puedo jugar?. -el conejo la mira con la cara más tierna que puede poner.

-Tal vez pero explíquenme eso de que tu tenías el pico de Chica y ella sus orejas y su hocico. -ambas los miran esperando respuesta.

-Pregúntale al oso.- ambos lo miran molestos.

-A ver ¿qué hiciste we?.- Natsu está que mata al oso por la regañiza que les dieron por su culpa.

-Ellos comenzaron a decirme osito cariñosito

-¡NO MAMES!¿ Y POR ESO LES HICISTE LO QUE LES HICISTE?.-la pelinegra estaba que lo mataba también.

-Es algo que NO tolero.-el oso se cruza de brazos.

-No jodas ahora por eso tenemos que quedarnos hasta las 8

-Mejor así estos no me molestan con que ya quieren verlas. -señala al trio que estaba atrás de él.

-JODETE CABRÓN. -la castaña se cruza de brazos.- bien todos a Dinning area.-ambas toman sus cosas

-¿Trajiste mis dulces?. -el conejo mira a Natsu contento.

-Si, te los doy allá

-YAY!

Lo que nadie se dio cuenta era que cierto Animatronic dorado los estaba observando…

-Bien.-ambas ponen sus mochilas en la mesa.- ¿quieren primero que les enseñemos el juego o les damos dulces?

-Bueno a Bonnie no le tengo que preguntar.-saca su bolsa de m&m's-

-De hecho.- el conejo mira pacientemente a la castaña.

-Siéntate ahí

-Recuerda que si lo hacemos podemos romper las sillas por nuestro peso.- el conejo se apena al igual que Chica ya que a ambos les avergonzaba el hecho de que fueran demasiado pesados, a Freddy le valía madres y Foxy, pues él era el más delgado por lo cual no pesaba tanto y una silla si lo aguantaba así que el si se podía sentar con ellas.

-Oohh ok ok pues siéntate ahí y ahorita voy contigo.-el conejo obedece y ella se sienta sobre su regazo como siempre.

\- Queremos ver el juego. -la pollita se sienta en el suelo seguida del oso, Foxy toma una silla y la pone ahi junto ellos para sentarse cómodo.

-Te odio. -la pollita lo miraba con desprecio al ver que el si se podía sentar en una silla y ella no -el zorro la mira y Ale se le adelanta.

-Cállense ya, pelean y no les enseño los juegos.-ambos se calman y la miran.- Foxy no seas puto y siéntate en el piso

-PERO...

-¡AL PISO COÑO! -cuando Ale se enfada si nadie le hace caso manda a san Martin de la chingada a todos.

-Ok ok .-se deja caer al piso mientras la castaña le da sus dulces a Bonnie.

-¡YAY!. -el conejo los agarra y se los come con calma-

-Bien les enseñare el ahora el segundo -la pelinegra saca su tableta y se sienta a lado de Chica a lo que el zorro baja las orejas triste.- miren, el segundo trata del primer restaurante donde ahora no hay puertas y hay más animatronics que son sus versiones mejoradas: los toys.-todos la miran sorprendidos al oír eso, incluso Bonnie se estaba atragantando con el chocolate y Natsu le tuvo que dar palmaditas en la espalda para que se le pasara.

¿Qué? -la pelinegra los mira

-No soportamos saber mucho sobre ellos.-Bonnie se había recuperado de su atragantamiento.

-Si lo suponíamos, Scott Cawthon sí que es un loquisho al ponerlos juntos haciendo equipo a veces.-Bonnie se vuelve a atragantar y la oji chocolate le trae rápidamente un poco de aceite (no puede tomar agua así que ¿Yolo?)El rápidamente se lo toma y se recupera.

-Ese fue un guardia de seguridad que se nos escapó -Chica voltea a ver a su amigo roedor.

\- ¿estás bien Bonnie?. -el solo asiente con la cabeza mientras la castaña lo abraza.

-Ah pos con razón.-Natsu sigue abrazando al conejo.-pero bueno

-Bien, el chiste del juego es sobrevivir 5 noches pero al pasar las cinco se desbloquea la sexta y al pasar esta se desbloquea la séptima mejor conocida como custom night, el primer y segundo juego son iguales a diferencia que en el segundo cuando te matan llegas a un mini juego que explica lo que les paso, el tercer juego como les dije es después de 30 años del primer juego, trata también de sobrevivir a un solo Animatronic: Springbonnie o Springtrap. -el oso dorado que los estaba escuchando al oír el nombre de su ex compañero decidió aparecer para aclarar cosas y claro cumplir con su deber.

-Veo que aun esas guardias siguen vivas. -al oír esa voz todos se ponen a la defensiva y ven que de las sombras aparece Golden Freddy.-se supone que ya deberían estar en los trajes cada una.-las hermanas se asustan y se abrazan.

-Hemos decidido no matarlas Golden. -Freddy habla por todos.

-Se supone que deben seguir MIS reglas del juego por lo que no deben desobedecerme.-lo mira desafiante.- pero si no quieren seguir mis reglas y jugar sucio, no tengo opción más que obligarlos a obedecer. -de la nada una especie de bruma negra aparece y empieza a tomar a los 4 Animatronics que al ver lo que sucedía empezaron a luchar contra esa cosa.

-¡CHICOS NOOO!. -ambas hermanas intentan ayudarlos pero ellos lo impiden.

-¡VALLANSE!. -a los 4 les empieza a cambiar la voz y sus ojos se vuelven oscuros con un puntito blanco que representa sus pupilas.

-¡AHORA ATAQUENLAS!.-Golden empieza a reír y desaparece mientras que los 4 empiezan a perseguirlas y las hermanas corren hasta la oficina cerrando ambas puertas.

-¿¡PERO QUE COÑO LE PASA A ESE PUTO OSO!?. -natsuki se trata de calmar y su hermana mira las cámaras.

-No lo sé pero el sí que se toma enserio su trabajo.-Natsu se acerca a su hermana y miran las cámaras-

-Al menos son las 4:56

-Si -de repente empiezan a experimentar el famoso "lts me" que es el truco con el que ves las caras de Bonnie y Freddy a la vez de que escuchas voces decir cosas.

-Aaaaahhhh. -ambas hermanas gritan y se tapan la cara.

-¡PUTO GOLDEN FREDDY!. -la castaña fue la primera en recuperarse del ataque.

-Vale verga el puto.-Ale se recupera también y al ver la cámara del backstage se dan cuenta de que Bonnie esta ahí pegado y escuchan que susurra algo que no entienden-

¿Qué dice?

-Ni puta idea. -ambas lo ven hasta que se pierde la señal temporalmente y cuando regresa Bonnie no está.

-¡COÑO DE LA MADRE DONDE ESTA!. -las hermanas lo encuentran casi a la par, pero por suerte tenían ambas puertas cerradas.

-Ay dios vamos a morir.-se hace bola.

-No digas eso, hay que calmarnos y esperar hasta las 6 mientras la batería dure y estemos juntas todo estará bien ok

-Ok

-Bien son 5:20 y tenemos 35% de batería con eso nos basta para sobrevivir

-ESPERA UN MOMENTO…

-¿Qué?

-¡TENEMOS QUE SOBREVIVIR HASTA LAS 8!

-¡VALE VERGA SI ES CIERTO!

-AAAAAHHHHHHH.-ambas gritan y el grito se escucha en todo el local.

-Mierdamierdamierdamierdaaaaa. -ambas se abrazan.

-¡PENDEJA!

-¿¡QUE CABRONA!?

-¡LAS BATERIAS DE REPUESTO!

-AH SI ES CIERTO. -sacan una batería que parece de carro.-¿ dónde la ponemos?

-Mira abajo de la mesa.-la pelinegra se asoma y debajo de la mesa había una batería idéntica-

-Ok esto será rápido -checa las cámaras y Bonnie estaba en el backstage, Chica en la cocina, Freddy en los baños y Foxy en pirate's cove-

-Lo podemos lograr y lo podemos lograr.-ambas cantan al estilo German Garmendia, desconectan la batería, al hacerlo todo se apaga, se escuchan pasos y Freddy se acerca junto a los demás.

-¡WEY NO VEO NI MADRES!

-espera.-natsu saca su linterna y alumbra a su hermana.

-Gracias. -su hermana conecta la batería y empieza a sonar la musiquita de Freddy-

-¡APURATE WEONA!

-¡YA VOY!-antes de que la musiquita parara todo se alumbra y las puertas se cierran.

-¡AWUEVO PERRAAAAAS!. -ambas celebran mientras por las cámaras observan a Freddy casi a lado de ellas, Bonnie en el backstage, Foxy asomándose en pirate's cove y Chica en el pasillo derecho.

-Bien tenemos 98% de batería y ya son 5:50

-Uff creí que no lo lograríamos

-Yo igual

-¿Jugamos un rato?

-Si ¿por qué no?.-ambas sacan su tableta y juegan FNAF2.

 ***8:00 a.m.***

-¡NOS LA PELAAN CABRONES!. -ambas salen del local no sin antes desconectar la batería de repuesto y poner la original.

-Hola chicas -Anahí las saluda-

-Hola Anahí. -ambas contestan.

-Veo que les fue muy bien

-Emmm sí. -ambas se ponen algo mal.

-¿Están bien? -la peli dorada se acerca a ellas y las mira con atención.

-Si solo que estamos cansadas. -natsu finge un bostezo.

-Ah ok, pues vallan a descansar. -ambas salen caminando y cuando están lo suficientemente lejos corren rápido-

* * *

 **Y que les pareció el capítulo de hoy, sé que las cosas cambiaron drásticamente pero esto no se quedara así owo**

 **HORA DE CONTESTAR REVIEWS n.n:**

 **Hashashin: y aquí está, espero te guste jeje n.n**

 **Afromario: jejejeje más bien yo diría: THIS IS SPARTA! XD y aquí ya apareció el osito doradito owo y si que se perdió de mucho y por eso se vengara n.n**

 **Ultimate Dimentor: si pero por desgracia ahora no es una mala broma**

 **Freddy: Yo solo quería bromear un poco u.u**

 **Yo: pues tus bromas no son de buen gusto ¬.¬**

 **Y bien eso ha sido todo no se si tengo faltas de ortografía, sí es así sorry mi celular me corrige y la computadora me corrige distinto a si que no les hago caso a ninguno .-.**

 **Nos leemos pronto *-***

 **n.n/**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ho-hola soy y… a no verdad amm…Hey muy buenas a todos, guapísimos aquí Natsuki…we no soy vegetta777…ok no tenía ganas de hacerlo xD**

 **Bonnie: que falta de originalidad**

 **Yo: Shh *le doy sus chocolates y se va*bien, amm revise las estadísticas de mi fic y: ¡YA TAN RAPIDO MI FIC TIENE 356 LEIDAS! Wow no creí que tanta gente lo leyera *me limpio unas lágrimas* los amo (los que dejan review los amo más ok no xD) y pues GRACIAS POR LEER MI INTENTO NI TAN FALLIDO DE FIC n.n**

 **Y nadie me respondió mi pregunta, son bien malos u.u**

 **Pero buano aquí el siguiente capítulo de mi loca historia n.n**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de FNAF le pertenecen a Scott Cawthon, solo Ale y Natsu me pertenecen n.n**

* * *

-Ambas hermanas estaban recostadas en sus respectivas camas abrazando una almohada-

-¿Por qué Golden nos hace esto?

-Porque es un hijuedeputa. -la pelinegra suelta unas lágrimas al igual que la castaña.

-Bonnie y yo ya teníamos algo entre los dos.-la pelinegra finge emoción ya que sabía que si su hermana la descubría la podía asesinar-

-NO MAMES ¿NETA?

-Neta. -la castaña suspira.-desde ayer que tuvimos el "accidente" nos declaramos el uno al otro

-Ea mi hermana vas con todo

-¡PUES AHORA QUE CIERTO PUTO OSO LOS CONTROLA TODO SE VA A IR AL CARAJO!. -la castaña suelta un grito y lanza la almohada al piso.

 _ ***un rato más tarde***_

-Bien batería de repuesto, lámparas, m&m´s, café con leche, galletas y las tabletas. –Natsu acomoda todo en su mochila al igual que Ale.

-Entonces lista para tratar de sobrevivir.-la castaña da un suspiro.

-Pues si

-Vamos en camino va

-Claro

 _ ***11:45 Freddy's Fazbear Pizza***_

-Buenas noches chicas

-Hola Anahí. -ambas saludan-

-¿Ya están mejor?

-Si gracias.-ambas le sonríen-

-Bien tengo que decirles que llego un "nuevo" Animatronic de la antigua pizzería de estados unidos, al parecer es el único que se ha encontrado, estaba muy dañado pero ya está reparado y al parecer a partir de mañana va a funcionar, no creo que les cause problemas así que eso es todo, nos vemos a las 8.-la peli dorada se va y las hermanas corren a la oficina.

-NO PUTAS PERRAS PINCHES MAMES WEY ¿¡COMO QUE UN NUEVO ANIMATRONIC!?. -a la castaña casi le da un paro cardiaco.

-Ni puta idea

-SE SUPONE QUE SI ESTAN AQUI LOS TODOS OLD'S NO FALTA NADIE

-Tal vez no es un old y si es un...

-¡TOY!.-ambas hermanas entran en pánico

-¿QUIEN COÑO SERA_?

-NI PUTA IDEA

-YA VALIMOOOOS. -ambas cierran las puertas y se calman, checan cámaras y descubren una nueva cerca de pirate's cove, en ella había un recuadro que decía "press and hold" asustando a las hermanas.

-¡ES PUPPEEEEEET!.-ambas lloran, sabían que tanto Golden como Puppet poseían poderes por alguna razón, lo que no sabían era que Puppet odiaba al oso dorado.-

-PUTA VIDA. -la castaña se pone histérica y la pelinegra empieza a sacar tablas, clavos y un martillo de quien sabe dónde-

-PENDEJA ¿SI SABES QUE PUPPET PUEDE ENTRAR AUNQUE CIERRES LAS PUERTAS?

-CALLATE Y AYUDAME.-al estar peleando no se dieron cuenta de que cierta caja de música dejo de sonar y que cierta marioneta iba en camino.

-¿Escuchas eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡LA CAJA DE MUSICAAAAA!. -ambas chocan al tratar de ver la tablet y cuando la ven se dan cuenta de que Puppet va en camino.

-¡AAAAYYY COÑO DE LA MADREEEEEE!.-se esconden debajo de la mesa.

-Uhg donde estoy, esto no se parece a la pizzería- -Puppet trataba de ubicarse, pero se dio cuenta de que todo era distinto-Aquí dice que estoy en pirate's cove .-se rasca la cabeza- ah -observa un poster con los Olds y se da cuenta de lo que pasa.-A ya nuestra pizzería cerró y esta es la nueva, me pregunto si los demás están aquí o no .-escucha el grito de las guardias y se dirige ahí.

-¡VALE VERGA TODOS YA NO ESTAN Y FOXY VIENE PARA ACA!.-ambas se abrazan, las puertas se habían abierto solas y no cerraban.

-¡MIERDAAAA!.-Puppet mira a los olds y al querer acercarse descubre algo.

-Las idiotas no pueden cerrar la puerta así que pueden matarlas sin problemas.-Golden los mira con una sonrisa, Puppet retrocede y corre hasta un lugar cerca de la oficina en donde no lo vieran.

-Mierda Golden volvió a tomar posesión de ellos de nuevo. -escucha pasos acercándose y los gritos de las chicas.- tengo que ayudarlas. -se acerca y entra a la oficina, al hacerlo las chicas se aterran y se hacen bolita.

-NO NOS MATES

-No lo hare.-Puppet las mira tranquilo.- deberían cerrar las puertas

-No podemos.-ambas intentan cerrar la puerta y al hacerlo se escucha cierto sonidito.

-Hmmm al parecer ÉL está bloqueando la señal, permítanme ayudarlas.-Puppet toca ambas puertas (corríjanme si estoy mal pero si no me equivoco él es jodidamente más alto ¿no?) y al hacerlo ambas cierran de golpe.

-¿C-como hiciste eso?. -ambas miran a la marioneta.

-Simple, bloquee la magia de Golden que era la que no dejaba cerrar las puertas, tranquilas las ayudare en lo necesario, siendo sincero Golden Freddy yo nos llevamos mal desde hace mucho tiempo

-Amm disculpa.-la castaña llama la atención de Puppet- porque Golden y tú poseen magia

-Simple, desde pequeños él y yo éramos amigos y pues ambos estudiamos y practicamos magia, el día en el que yo fui asesinado unos segundos antes pude transferir mi alma y habilidades en este "cuerpo" y pues por eso estoy aquí, tiempo después, Golden también fue asesinado junto a los otros y yo tuve que meter sus almas en los Animatronics para tener una segunda oportunidad pero Golden al despertar en lo primero que pensó fue en la venganza, yo no quería que los demás se corrompieran e hicieran lo mismo que nuestro agresor, pero no lo logre ya que me llevaron junto a los toys a una bodega, después supe que los "olds" mataron a varios guardias y los trajeron para acá buscando una solución, al parecer Golden los volvió a manipular

-Si .-ambas se quedan tristes.

-Ellos eran nuestros amigos hasta ayer, Golden descubrió que no nos querían matar e hizo que nos quisieran matar-

-Oh no, yo...lo siento si tan solo...-no termino su frase por que el oso dorado les provocó el lts me y ellas empezaron a ver alucinaciones.

-¡NOOO!.-Puppet al gritar logro proteger a las chicas con su magia logrando deshacer el efecto.

¿Q-que paso?. -ambas hermanas se miran confundidas y al voltear a ver a la marioneta lo encuentran de rodillas en el suelo mirando el piso.

-Puppet.-la pelinegra se acerca- ¿estás bien?

-S-s.-con trabajo alza la mirada y las mira.-s-solo est-toy algo c-cansado.-ambas lo miran preocupadas.

-¿Hace cuánto no comes?

-Hace a-años.-contesta levemente y baja la mirada.

-Hay Puppet. -la castaña saca unas galletas y se las ofrece al títere.- ten, después te daré algo de chocolate para que recuperes energías. -le sonríe.

-G-gracias -acepta las galletas y se las come despacio.

-Bien. -la pelinegra mira las cámaras.- son las 4:56 y Bonnie está en el pasillo, Chica en la cocina, Freddy en los baños y Foxy en su cueva a punto de salir y queda un 13% de batería

-Hmmm hay que preparar la de repuesto. -saca la batería y la pone sobre la mesa.

-¿Tienen una de repuesto?. -al parecer Puppet ya se estaba recuperando rápidamente-

-Si, la otra vez casi Freddy nos mata al quitar esta y poner la de repuesto

-Yo puedo ayudarlas en ponerla, no tardaría ni 5 segundos

-Amm bueno, pero primero come

-Si .-la marioneta acaba sus galletas y toma la batería.- muy bien aquí voy.-desconecta la original y ambas puertas abren de golpe, rápidamente conecta la otra y se cierran las puertas.- ya esta

-Wow que rápido

-Si lo sé amm, ¿ tenían alguna relación con alguno de los chicos más que una amistad?.-las mira.

-Yo estaba "saliendo" con Bonnie. -la castaña se entristece.

-Yo iba a empezar algo con Foxy pero no se pudo.-la pelinegra abraza a su hermana y esta corresponde.

-Oh que mal bueno eso nos puede ayudar

-¿En qué?. -ambas lo miran curiosas.

-Pues si ellos dos tenían sentimientos verdaderos hacia ustedes pues son más que suficientes para poder liberarlos de Golden

-¿¡ENSERIO!?- ambas sonríen-

-Sí, solo tengo que recuperarme bien y yo les diré como

-SI.-natsu saca m&m's y se los ofrece a Puppet.- no sé si te gusten pero te ayudaran algo

-Amm ok. -la marioneta toma la bolsita y la abre-

-Bien ya son 7:24

-Que rápido pasa el tiempo

-Si.-la pelinegra ve las cámaras y ve cierto cartel con un oso dorado.- hay no vengan los dos.-ambos se acercan, ven el poster y se escucha una risa, al bajar la tableta se veía a Golden Freddy, rápidamente volvieron a ver la tableta y el desaparece.

-Maldito hijo de... -la pelinegra se calma.

-Como odio que haga eso

-Igual yo

-Hey chicas me harían un favor. -Puppet trata de distraerlas un poco.

-¿Que pasa?.-ambas lo miran extrañadas.

-Me regalarían un abrazo, es que extraño que jueguen conmigo y me acaricien.-las mira suplicante.

-Si ¿por qué no? De todas formas todos necesitamos un abrazo.-ambas chicas lo abrazan y el corresponde sonriendo, la castaña acaricia su cabeza y la pelinegra su espalda.

 _ ***8:00 a.m.***_

-Bien tenemos que irnos. -ambas lo sueltan.

-Tranquilo, al parecer hoy estarás en servicio de nuevo

-¿¡ENSERIO!?. -la marioneta se emociona y las mira contento.

-Si por eso te trajeron aquí, según eres el único de los toys en ser recuperado, quien sabe que paso con los demás

-Bueno pues quien sabe, espero que nos llevemos súper bien y que pueda ayudarlas con los otros y ustedes me ayuden con Golden

-Claro que si

-Bueno adiós

-Adiós chicas. - regresa a su caja y las chicas se retiran sin esperar a Anahí.

* * *

 **¡NADIE SE ESPERABA LA APARICION DE PUPPET! EH jejeje, bueno pues él no será el único ¡agregare a los demás poco a poco! perooo….necesito que ustedes me digan a quién y por si no quedo claro Puppet es chico (algunos dicen que es chica pero yo soy de las que dicen que es chico, no sé ustedes que piensen owo) y buano en los próximos dos capítulos Goldy recibirá venganza MUAJAJAJAJAJA ok un XD**

 **HORA DE CONTESTAR REVIEWS nwn:**

 **Usuyase Blood: LO SE ES UN HIJUE DE PUTA D:, y no te preocupes puedes comentar cuando quieras a mí no me molesta n.n**

 **Goldy: no es porque sea un forever alone ¡ELLOS Y YO DEBEMOS CUMPLIR NUESTRO DEBER A COMO DE LUGAR! Y SI, SI PUEDO**

 **Yo: cállate gominola dorado ¬.¬**

 **Nuvil Angela: EL QUE NO HAME EL CHOCOLATE ES PECADOR**

 **Goldy: yo lo odio *le lanzo un Nokia***

 **Qué bueno que la encontraste y la ames, tratare de seguir y hacer más locuras para que se entretengan y mueran de risa xD, respecto a los personajes las locuras son sacadas de mi mente así que ya sabes que tan loca soy owo**

 **Hashashin: Goldy: déjenme ser como yo quiera *se va a su rincón***

 **Yo: ¡EMO!**

 **Freddy: si tienes razón**

 **Yo: besitos n.n**

 **Rex: tranquilo aun no acaba el fic, así que puedes recomendarme canciones y yo sabré en que partes colocarlas y claro que te daré créditos, de hecho los que quieran hacerlo háganlo como dicen por ahí: LOS LECTORES MANDAN n.n (amo a zarcort y a Towngameplay owo)**

 **Afromario: lo sé pero digamos que este fic ya lo había avanzado (solo hasta el cap. 7) y no lo subí hasta hace poco pero a partir del séptimo capítulo será reciente n.n (este fic. Lo empecé en mi celular el 20 de mayo) y bueno puede que Goldy no sea por mucho tiempo el malo, puede xD**

 **Flasheralica-fics: jejeje subo casi seguido así que estate al pendiente n.n**

 **Y eso ha sido todo, por cierto si quieren pueden ir a ver mi página de face donde publicare los capítulos recientes o suba imágenes Random o imágenes que tengan que ver con mi historia owo**

 **. 99?ref=hl**

 **Y bueno nos leemos pronto *-***

 **n.n/**

 **P.D: el sábado publicare el siguiente cap. estén al pendiente n.n**

 **P.D2: oh d2 = dedos ok no xD perdón si tengo faltas de ortografía**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola aquí está el séptimo capítulo de mi historia sé que debí publicarlo ayer pero como no estaba en mi casa no tenía mi computadora ;-; y mi celular es bien nena y no me dejo publicar y trate con la tableta de mi hermana pero abría los archivos como HTML y pues no podía editarlos pero bueno lo que importa es que aquí esta n.n**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de FNAF le pertenecen a Scott Cawthon solo Ale y Natsu me pertenecen**

* * *

-Wow quien diría que Puppet seria alguien bueno y no un asesino como Golden  
-See me sorprendió bastante  
-Bien ahora tenemos un aliado para poder vencer a Golden y recuperar a nuestros amigos  
-Sí. -la castaña bosteza.- vallamos a casa y vengamos a almorzar a la pizzería para ver a Puppet  
-Buena idea. -ambas van a casa, dejan sus cosas, se quitan el uniforme, se ponen una ropa más cómoda y se dirigen a la pizzería.  
-Hola chicas que hacen tan temprano aquí. -Anahí les sonríe.  
-Hola Anahí. -ambas saludan.  
-Venimos a comer algo, tenemos una flojera enorme para cocinar que pa' que te cuento. -la castaña se sienta seguida de su hermana.  
-A ok jejeje, ¿pizza mediana de peperoni, refresco y pay de manzana verdad?  
-Tú si sabes. -las 3 ríen y Anahí va por su pedido.  
-Me pregunto si los chicos estarán actuando normal o no.-Ale juega con su cabello.  
-Sabe, pero espero que no estén raros o no se  
-Aquí tienen chicas.-Anahí deja su pedido en la mesa y se sienta con ellas.- ¿chicas puedo preguntarles algo?  
-Si ¿qué pasa?

-¿No han movido nada a los Animatronic's o sí?. -las mira preocupada-.  
-No para nada ¿porque?  
-Porqué han estado actuando algo raro y tuvimos que ponerlos fuera de servicio temporal .-ambas hermanas se asustan y la miran.  
-¿Todos? ¿Sin excepción?  
-Sí, solo el nuevo está en funcionamiento no recuerdo cuál es su nombre.-mira hacia pirate's cove.  
-Te refieres a Puppet.-la pelinegra la mira un poco tranquila.  
-Ándale ese, él es el único tranquilo hasta parece más amigable de lo que creíamos  
-A qué bueno y sobre los demás pues tal vez sea una pequeña falla, esperemos que los arreglen  
-Si eso espero, bueno tengo que apurarme las veo en la noche  
-Sí. -ambas comen su pizza y sus postres y buscan a la marioneta.  
-Awww mira. -Natsu señala a la marioneta que estaba jugando con los niños y ellos se reían felices.  
-Awww que lendo  
-Oh ¡hola! Bienvenidas a Price Corner, mi nombre es Puppet vamos a jugar.-ambas chicas se acercan a él y juegan con los niños y Puppet-

-Después de jugar una hora con los niños las chicas deciden irse y disimuladamente se despiden de Puppet con un beso en la mejilla y se retiran.  
-Uff que agotador  
-De hecho, vamos a dormir y después hay que arreglar cosas  
-Sí, que bueno que le guardamos pizza a Puppet para en la noche, así se recuperara.-toca la bolsa con 3 rebanadas de pizza que estaba tibia aun.  
-También hay que llevarle algo dulce que no sea chocolate  
-Sí, aun me sorprende que pueda levantarse el solo si no tiene endoesqueleto. -la castaña se queda pensativa.  
-Por lo que investigue el si tiene endoesqueleto, apenas se lo pusieron para poder interactuar bien sin necesidad de ser manipulado  
-Wow que genial, con razón ayer se movía fácilmente, creí que era gracias a su magia  
-Pues ya ves que no  
*11:47 Freddy's Fazbear Pizza*  
-Chicas aquí tienen las llaves y los Animatronics se los llevaron para repararlos por si tienen errores en el sistema, solo el de Price Corner no ha sido movido así que hoy es más fácil cuidarlo  
-Ok

*12:00 noche 6*  
-Bien si se llevaron a los demás significa que solo estaremos con Puppet y podremos explorar la pizzería junto con él.  
-Así es vallamos a buscarlo.-toman sus cosas y se dirigen a pirate's cove donde estaba Price Corner.  
-Ok a pesar de que los demás ya no están da miedo el lugar  
-Si tienes razón. -llegan al lugar y buscan a la marioneta encontrándolo dormido en su caja.  
-Awww mira está dormido. -la castaña susurra.  
-Hay que buscar a Golden, de seguro al saber que se llevaron a los demás debió esconderse.-la pelinegra le contesta con un tono de voz bajo.  
-Si tienes razón. -la marioneta al oírlas se mueve un poco y despierta.  
-Uhg chicas, ¿ya son las 12:00?.-se estira y bosteza tiernamente y las chicas dan un gritito de ternura.  
-Awww cosita.-la castaña lo saca de la caja y lo coloca en el piso, el al levantarse era un poco más alto que Ale (ella mide 1.73 y Natsu 1.65 imaginen cuanto mide al ser ligeramente más alto que ellas)  
-Exactamente son 12:15 pero meh no importa ¿o sí?

-Pues no pero bueno, ¿qué hacen aquí? Ellos las pueden lastimar. -las mira confundido al verlas tranquilas.  
-Ah no te has dado cuenta.- la pelinegra llama su atención.- se los llevaron para "repararlos" supongo Golden que al darse cuenta se escondió  
-Uh es probable.-la marioneta mira el lugar-  
-Podríamos explorar el lugar contigo para que lo conozcas mejor.- la castaña le sonríe-  
-Si no es mala idea.- un pequeño gruñido escapa de su estómago (?) Y se apena.  
-Creo que primero debes comer algo, vallamos a la cocina.-ambas lo toman de la mano y se lo llevan.  
-Te trajimos pizza. -la castaña le sonríe y él se emociona.  
-¡Que rico! Hace mucho que no pruebo la pizza de Chicadele.-recuerda como él le ayudaba a prepararla.  
-Amm esta es de Chica. -la marioneta se entristece un poco al recordar que él es el único recuperado de la antigua pizzería-  
Tranquilo, sé que las pizzas de ambas saben casi igual, tal vez a Chicadele le salían mejor pero algo es algo -Ale trata de consolarlo-  
No importa .-sonríe.-

-ya llegamos.- entran a la cocina y calientan las rebanadas de pizza en el horno.  
-También te trajimos un trozo de pay de manzana  
-Gracias chicas.- la marioneta se alegra y mira hacia la ventana que estaba cerca.  
-Puppet.- Ale rompe el silencio.- ¿los demás estarán bien?  
-Supongo que si.- las mira a ambas.- ellos solo deben estar desactivados en la bodega allá en la antigua pizzería.- suspira.- me gustaría que vinieran para acompañarme  
-Tranquilo de seguro pronto los encontrarán y los traerán para que te acompañen  
-Si.- se anima y detecta un olor raro.- Emmm ¿cómo que huele a quemado no?  
-¡MADRE SANTA LAS PIZZAS!.-ambas corren al horno y sacan las rebanadas semi quemadas.  
-Amm.- la castaña toma un cuchillo y corta las partes quemadas.- ya está.- se las ofrece al títere y el las acepta gustoso.  
-Hmmm tan ricas.- come rápidamente pero las disfruta lentamente (?).-Saben casi como las de Chicadele  
-Lo ves.- ambas lo miran y encuentran por ahí latas de aceite para los animatronics.

-Mira.- le muestran las latas.- Al parecer los chicos comieron aquí la vez pasada y dejaron estas.- la de ojos chocolate le ofrece una a Puppet y la acepta.-(Los animatronics no pueden tomar agua pero si aceite si yo digo 7w7)  
-Que aburrido, apenas es la 1 y ya me quiero ir  
-¿Qué tal si después de ver la pizzería jugamos a algo?.- la marioneta las mira y ellas le sonríen.  
-Si ¿por qué no?.- la pelinegra juega con una servilleta y al verla recuerda cuando se quedó sola con Bonnie y el había hecho lo mismo.  
-Bonnie.- ella susurra y suspira decaída  
-Ay wey.-se da un face palm la ojinegra.- no nos hemos presentado a Puppet.- se acerca a él.- Mi nombre es Alejandra García Martínez  
-Y yo Natsuki García Martínez.-Ambas le sonríen  
-¿Son hermanas?.- las chicas lo miran y se ríen.  
-Sí, pero yo soy adoptada.- Natsu baja la mirada  
-A ya, con razón son distintas.- se rasca la cabeza.  
-Se pero no importa.- Ale la abraza y su hermanita sonríe.- apúrate para divertirnos

:-Si.- al cabo de 10 min. Termina de comer la pizza y el postre, natsu se ofrece a limpiarle la cara y el acepta algo nervioso.  
-¡Vamos!.- ambas lo toman de la mano de nuevo y pasean por el lugar, a las 4:00 terminan de explorar todo el bendito lugar (incluidos las puertas escondidas en el show stage, en pirate's cove y la bodega de la cocina)  
-Wow en este lugar si que te puedes perder.- la pelinegra entra en la oficina seguida de natsu y Puppet  
-¡Si es jodidamente grande por dentro, pero por fuera parece una cosita de nada.- saca sus termos con leche y lo beben.  
-Bueno al menos ya lo conocemos mejor, pero no encontramos el escondite de Golden.- al oír eso ambas se dan un face palm.  
\- ¡COÑO SI ES CIERTOOO!.- la castaña manda al carajo su termo vació y se sienta con los brazos cruzados.- HIJO DE SU PUTISIMA MADRE.- su hermana trata de calmarla.  
-Sis sabes que mentándole la madre no podrás hacerle nada, hasta que lo tengas enfrente.- en ese momento menos esperado aparece el oso

Dorado asustándolas un poco y la marioneta se pone frente a el  
-¡Valla, pero si es mi gran amigo The Puppet! Que milagro que te veo de nuevo.- ríe fuertemente y el solo lo ve muy enfadado.  
-¡TU NO ERES MI AMIGO Y YA NUNCA LO SERAS!.- las chicas al oír a Puppet alzando la voz se asustan mas pero se mantienen atrás de él.  
-Oh que lastima, yo quería que fuéramos buenos amigos.- finge tristeza y solo hace que la marioneta se enfurezca mas.- Me sorprende que aun estés completo y que no necesitas tu magia para levantarte como antes, también veo que sigues con lo mismo de no dañar a los guardias o en este caso las guardias.- mira a ambas hermanas con una sonrisa y ellas solo lo miran neutrales  
-¡A ELLAS NO LAS TOCAS O TE DESTRUIRE MALDITO!.-el oso al oír eso borra su sonrisa y le responde con el mismo tono de voz  
-¡SON GUARDIAS DE SEGURIDAD DEBEN MORIR COMO LOS DEMAS!  
-¡ELLAS NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER CON LO QUE NOS PASO, ADEMÁS NOS MATO UN GUARDIA NO UNAS GUARDIAS!

:-¡¿COMO SABES QUE NO HARAN LO MISMO?!¿Y SI ELLAS SIGUEN SUS PASOS O SON SUS HIJAS?  
-GOLDEN ELLAS SON BUENAS ME HAN TRATADO BIEN, SABEN DE NUESTRO PASADO Y MAS, YO ESTOY MUY SUPER SEGURO DE QUE NO NOS DAÑARAN NI DAÑARAN A NADIE ENTIENDELO.-ambas hermanas miran a Puppet y Fazbear simplemente lo mira aun con odio.  
-Ellas te traicionaran ya lo veras.- desaparece y ellas miran a Puppet, el se sienta en el piso y ellas lo abrazan.  
-¿Estas bien?.- la pelinegra lo acaricia levemente en el brazo  
-Sí, estoy bien.- suspira y las mira.  
-Ya todo paso, esperemos que cuando regresen los demás él no los controle.- Natsu suspira  
*6:00 a.m.*  
-¿Y ahora que hachemos?.- la pelinegra trata de distraer a su hermana.-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?.-Ale comienza a cantar.- ven vamos a jugar.- la castaña la mira y luego voltea a otro lado.- ya no te eh visto más, hermana sal, parece que no estas, solíamos ser amigas y ya no mas no entiendo lo que pasó.- Puppet las mira y pone atención a la mini obra.-

¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?.-aprieta sus mejillas haciendo duck face y la marioneta ríe.- nu tene que sur un muneco  
-Déjame empaz Ale.- la castaña se sienta dándole la espalda.  
-Ya me voy.- finge irse y regresa de nuevo, golpea 5 veces la mesa.-¿Y si hacemos un muñeco? En nuestra bici hay que pasear Tu compañía hace falta aquí, con los retratos ya empecé a conversar: No te rindas John.-Señala el poster donde salen Chica, Bonnie y Freddy, es algo aburrido, solamente ver las horas decir tic, tac.- hace el mismo sonidito con su boca, calla y después de un rato sigue.- ¿Natsuki? sé que estas adentro, me han preguntado ¿A dónde fue?  
Esa valiente, y de mi trate, te vengo a buscar, déjame entrar…  
Tu eres lo que tengo, solo escúchame Ya no sé qué hacer ¿Y si hacemos un muñeco?  
.-Puppet llora y aplaude mientras las hermanas se abrazan  
-Te toca cantar algo hermana.- la castaña piensa y al final se levanta y se prepara. Cuando lloras por un amor perdido y las lágrimas rompen tu corazón herido no dejes que la debilidad te inquiete actúa con decisión y valor.- Natsu comienza a bailar junto a su hermana.  
-Con tu mirada pérdida en el cielo trata que sea ya parte del pasado, tu única salvación es aquel resplandor que brilla en tu interior.-la pelinegra sigue y ambas cantan  
-Al verme al espejo recuerdo esa promesa y tu dulce presencia esta junto a mí, descubrí que tengo alas y puedo ya volar.-mueven sus caderas.- sé que si cambio al mundo también lo harás, cumple tus sueños con fuerza y fervor, toda toda clase de espejismos abra, con tu espíritu de lucha descubrirás que la fuerza de tu corazón a un gran futuro te guiara , ángel guardia, busca los fragmentos que perdidos están.-ambas terminan y Puppet aplaude  
-Jejeje te toca hermana que ya te robe el escenario  
-Tranquila ese era el chiste.- Natsu sonríe y ahora canta sola.- Siempre hay que buscar, la vida es así, es una inquietud que yo siento en mi, debes saber bien lo que buscando estas, solamente así tú lo encontrarás  
Que cada cuando buscar el sentirse feliz distinta es la opinión o riqueza es o el valor tal vez tu gran  
Búscalo si es que en ti esa es la verdad, pues así la humanidad nació  
Siempre hay que buscar lo que anhelas más, goza en plenitud lo que dios te dio, debes saber bien lo que buscando estas, solamente así tú lo encontrarás.- termina de cantar y tanto Ale y marioneta aplauden  
-¡HERMOSO!.- se limpia una lagrima de aceite  
-Gracias Puppet.- Natsu le sonríe  
*8:00 a.m.*  
-Nos tenemos que ir, al rato te vemos  
-Si.-

* * *

 **Por falta de tiempo contestare sus reviews el próximo capitulo**

 **Nos leemos pronto *-***

 **n.n/**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola queridos lectores hoy responderé los reviews que no conteste la vez pasada y los del capítulo anterior n.n**

 **Hashashin: Gracias y…*miro todo lo que haces y Golden se asusta escondiéndose atrás de mi* Lo siento pero lo necesito vivo para mi fic *el suspira aliviado*pero al final puedes hacerle lo que quieras *sonrió y el retrocede asustado***

 **Afromario: yo mando la lógica a la mierda desde 1999 xD**

 **Elias Uzumaki123: Hmmm lo pensare puede que si lo meta y si meto a BonBon sería como chico o chica (algunos dicen que es chica y otros, incluida yo dicen que es chico y eso luego confunde)**

 **Nuvil Angela: LO SE ¡ES HIJO DEL DEMONIO! *le hecho agua bendita y el solo me mira con cara de "no mames"* Shi las locuras salen de mi cabeza *las choco*y si no…recurro a la droga xD (Nutella, Gomitas, Azúcar pura etc.) n.n**

 **SweetGirl90: Puppet: porque es un hijo de puta -.-**

 **Golden: ¿¡quieres que haga yaoi con el!? No gracias ¬.¬**

 **Yo:* te abrazo* tranquila ya verás que todo se arreglara pero dudo que ellos se hamen *los miro y ellos solo chocan miradas***

 **Ultimate Dimentor: (cuando leí tu comentario estaba viendo ese canal jajaja) Si por eso lo quiero *lo abrazo y él se limita verme*¿tú vas en la uni? Yo contrabajos y puedo con la prepa (voy en segundo semestre u.u) y mi pregunta es que si es obligatorio poner el Disclaimer al principio de cada capítulo, es algo fastidioso ponerlo en todos los capítulos n.n saludos**

 **Guest: ¡YO ODIO A ESE HDP! Por su culpa Foxy me mato en la noche 5 y mi juego por alguna razón no se guarda y había pasado de jalón todas las noches y tuve que empezar de nuevo T.T, pero bueno, si lo meteré como en el noveno o decimo capitulo (yo apoyo el Bullying animatronico owo)**

 **flasheralica-fics: yo también lo quiero pero aceptémoslo ¡le queda el papel del malo!**

 **Golden: Así es ^-^**

 **Yo: OH EL PUTO SONRIO ¡PIDAN UN DESEOO! Y pos Anahí por ahora es relleno y ya más adelante será importante n.n y respecto a tu pregunta TAMBIEN ADORO A AMBOS y también amo en su forma animal, sobre todo si son su versión baby´s n.n**

 **Y bueno los reviews del capítulo anterior los contesto al final n.n**

* * *

*11:00 p.m. casa de las locas*  
-...Yo no barro, ni plancho, ni voy por cigarros.- Natsu para y Ale sigue.  
-Ni tiendo la ropa, ni lavo cacharros, no soporto este maltrato ya no puedo más.-ambas.- Quédate con ella ay, ay, ay, porque es muy obligada ay, ay, ay, Que planche tus camisas, Que te acompañe a misa, Que te haga las tostadas. Quédate con ella ay, ay, ay Ya vete pa' su casa ay ay, ay  
Y pídele paella pa' ver si a ella el arroz se le pasa..- ambas cantan con sentimiento.  
-Vámonos mija.- ale toma su mochila.  
-Si a ma'.- ambas ríen y caminan hasta la pizzería.  
*11:56 Freddy's Fazbear Pizza*  
-...Sed de sangre, sed de venganza, Five Nights at Freddy's trae terror a la pantalla, cinco días es la batalla, si sobrevives llega Chica y te remata.- Ale para y Natsu sigue.  
-Donde no llega el sol, ya no siento dolor, me han dejado apartado y escondido en un rincón, amo mi pirate cove y correr hasta allí con mi garfio podre hacerte sentir lo que sufrí.-ambas entran al local y ven a Anahí.  
-Hola chicas  
-Hola Anahí.-ambas sonríen  
-Hoy trajeron a los Animatronics y ya funcionan bien, al parecer era un falla en el sistema de su inteligencia artificial.- las mira y sigue explicando.-según por lo que me dijeron fue por que los niños llegan a agitarlos o a darles golpecitos y pues como son medio delicados si les afecta mucho  
-Eso explica el por qué se volvieron agresivos.- ambas sabían la verdadera razón pero obviamente no le dirían la verdad.  
-Pos a ver cómo nos va.-la castaña mira hacia el escenario y vuelve a ver a Anahí  
-Bueno las dejo, tengan cuidado, no hagan Party hard, eso va para ti Natsu.-la castaña la mira inocentemente.  
-Cómo crees que hare Party hard si soy un ángel (ni yo me la creo XD)  
-Es enserio  
-Si mamá.-Anahí se va y ambas corren a la oficina cerrando ambas puertas.  
-Muy bien a empezar.-Ale checa las cámaras, el teléfono suena y natsu de un jalón lo desconecta.  
-We nos van a cagar  
-No lo rompí solo lo desconecte.-le muestra el cable completo y ale bufa.  
-Conste.-checa las cámaras y ve que ya todos no están.-LA CONCHA YA SE FUERON  
-NO MAMES...na tenemos las puertas cerradas y no nos harán nada...-Los Animatronics comienzan a golpear la puerta.  
-Déjenos entrar chicas  
-NOPE.-Ale prende la luz derecha y Natsu la izquierda y miran a los Animatronics normales.  
-Natsu ábreme por favor.- el conejo le implora a la castaña y ella lo mira triste.  
-¿Cómo sabemos que no es un truco departe de Golden?.-la pelinegra alza una ceja.  
-Por qué se lo llevaron.- aparece Puppet en la oficina y ambas hermanas se sobre saltan.  
-Hijo de tu mamá avisa antes de aparecer.-ambas lo regañan y el solo sonríe.  
-Im Sorry, bueno hace rato encontraron a Golden en no sé dónde y se lo llevaron para hacerlo funcionar bien y ellos están...-no acaba la frase porque ambas se emocionan y abren las puertas dejando entrar a los Animatronics.-pélenme dedos.- mira dos de sus dedos y los mueve.  
-BONNIE.- la castaña lo abraza.  
-FOXY.-la pelinegra hace lo mismo y al final son abrazadas por los cuatro.  
-Chi...cos...nos...As...fixian.-los cuatro las sueltan y Puppet mira la escena conmovido.  
-Las extrañamos.-Chica sonríe  
-Y nosotras a ustedes.- Ale habla por ambas  
-¡PARTY HARD!.- se escucha al fondo la canción del Harlem Shake y Natsu baila como la loca que es sobre la mesa mandando al carajo el ventilador, el Cupcake y todo lo que estaba arriba mientras los demás incluido Bonnie la miran con cara de poker face.  
-Nada de Party Hard.- la canción para y Natsu también, al hacerlo se cae de la mesa.  
-A po que  
-Po que Anahí nos cagaría y nos despedirían  
-Ta' weno.-la castaña se levanta.- pos...¡CHICA PREPARA PIZZAS!.-la pollita sale corriendo a la cocina y los demás caminan a show stage.  
-Y como han estado.- el zorro las mira.  
-Pues bien  
-¿Y que nos cuentan?.- el osito cariñosito las mira y ellas lo miran también.-¿Qué?.- ambas corren al escenario, se suben y les piden sentarse a lo que ellos obedecen.  
-Para empezar.- Natsu se sienta junto a su hermana en la orilla del escenario.- ¡CASI NOS MATAN SI NO FUERA POR PUPPET!.-Los Animatronics se miran y se entristecen.  
-Luego.- ale continua.- El puto oso dorado hizo que las puertas no pudieran cerrarse y casi nos da un infarto.  
-Al día siguiente se los llevaron y nosotras nos quedamos con Puppet y el gominola dorado se peleó con él, luego nos emputamos con Golden y cuando se fue, para calmarnos nos pusimos a cantar.-natsu termina la historia y ellos solo se quedan cabizbajos.  
-Pero sabemos que no fue su culpa.- ale les habla en un tono suave y los mira.  
-FUE CULPA DEL PEDOBEAR DORADO.-Natsu se baja con su hermana del escenario y los abrazan.  
-No se preocupen no los odiamos.- ambas les hablan suavemente y les sonríen cálidamente haciendo que los tres se sientan mejor.  
-¿Y Nosotros que?.- llegan Chica y Puppet con bandejas de pizza, ambos escucharon a las hermanas (con la voz que se cargan no necesitan micrófono).  
-Venganche pa'aca coshitas.-las dos los abrazan.  
-¡PIZZAAA!.-Todos al verlas en la mesa enfriándose se lanzaron a comerlas.  
-Chica te vendrías a vivir con nosotras.- ambas la miran suplicantes.  
-Ustedes saben que no puedo, tal vez me dé una escapadita y me valla a verlas  
-YAY n.n  
-Pero no sabes donde viven  
-calle de la barra casa número 6, acueducto de Guadalupe en la delegación Gustavo A. Madero.-ambas sonríen y los demás las miran.  
-Ok ya sé dónde viven y no está lejos  
-Queda a media hora de aquí.- Natsu muerde su rebanada  
-Yip.- ale hace lo mismo.  
-Chicas cantarían para nosotros.- Puppet las mira suplicante.  
-Claro.- ambas acaban su pizza y se van al escenario.  
-Y esta es para Bonnie.- Natsu solo se prepara.

-van a shorar perras

 _ **Era un día muy especial**_

 _ **Iba con mis padres para celebrar**_

 _ **Habíamos oído hablar**_

 _ **De una pizzería que estaba genial**_

 _ **Corrí hasta aquella sala inmensa**_

 _ **Lleno de emoción**_

 _ **Fui tan feliz sin darme cuenta**_

 _ **Y todo acabo**_

 _ **Encerrados sin aviso**_

 _ **Tirados en el piso**_

 _ **Un guardia saco un cuchillo**_

 _ **Y nos mato**_

 _ **Éramos apenas niños**_

 _ **Perdidos, confundidos**_

 _ **Y de repente nos borro**_

 _ **Mi corazón**_

 _ **Voló muy alto y sin sentido**_

 _ **Casi tocando el infinito**_

 _ **Y de repente pude respirar**_

 _ **Y ahora la paso aquí metido**_

 _ **Soy un pobre conejo herido**_

 _ **Que no consigue dar sentido**_

 _ **¡Quiero salir de aquí!**_

 _ **Los años pasan en suspiros**_

 _ **Todo el cariño lo he perdido**_

 _ **Al menos los tengo conmigo**_

 _ **Son mi familia aquí**_

 _ **Son mi familia aquí**_

 _ **Llevamos años preparando**_

 _ **Un perfecto plan**_

 _ **Para vengarnos del malvado**_

 _ **¡Él se va a enterar!**_

 _ **Foxy dice que ha venido**_

 _ **Alguien desconocido**_

 _ **Chica y yo vamos a mirar**_

 _ **¿Quién puede ser?**_

 _ **Mi memoria ya se ha ido**_

 _ **Ya no me siento un niño**_

 _ **El dolor no deja pensar**_

 _ **¿¡Qué debo hacer?!**_

 _ **Gritarle cuando este dormido**_

 _ **Que pruebe a estar aquí metido**_

 _ **Debo probar hasta…**_

 _ **Sentirme bien**_

 _ **Y ahora la paso aquí metido**_

 _ **Soy un pobre conejo herido**_

 _ **Que no consigue dar sentido**_

 _ **¡Quiero salir de aquí!**_

 _ **Los años pasan en suspiros**_

 _ **Todo el cariño lo he perdido**_

 _ **Al menos tú vendrás conmigo**_

 _ **Vas a morir aquí**_

 _ **Vas a morir aquí**_

 _ **Era un día muy especial**_

 _ **Iba con mis padres para celebrar**_

 _ **Habíamos oído hablar**_

 _ **De una pizzería que estaba genial**_

 _ **Genial…**_  
.-al terminar Bonnie es abrazado por Natsu y todos y Chica se queda en shock mientras Freddy, Foxy y Puppet lloran. (a mandar la lógica a la mierda de nuevo XD)

-Esta es para Foxy.-Ale se prepara.

 _ **Apartado y olvidado**_

 _ **Y en esta cueva encerrado**_

 _ **No recuerdo las sonrisas**_

 _ **Y ya no tengo prisa**_

 _ **Tan triste en mí pirate cove**_

 _ **Pienso que ya no me quieren**_

 _ **Por mi culpa ellos se mueren**_

 _ **No comprendo lo que pasa**_

 _ **Siento que ya no es mi casa**_

 _ **Y me escondo en un rincón**_

 _ **Y me aparecido oír**_

 _ **Que alguien se animado a venir**_

 _ **A trabajar aquí**_

 _ **Bonnie y chica ya no están**_

 _ **Han ido a corriendo a recibir**_

 _ **A Mike Schmidt**_

 _ **Y cuando no este mirando**_

 _ **Correré para abrazarlo**_

 _ **Que ya echo de menos el calor**_

 _ **Que en la cueva hay mucho espacio**_

 _ **Ya podre seguir jugando**_

 _ **Como hacía antes de morir**_

 _ **Ya estás aquí**_

 _ **No sé lo que ha pasado**_

 _ **El hombre se ha encerrado**_

 _ **Está muy asustado**_

 _ **Y trato de llamarlo**_

 _ **Golpeo la puerta con fuerzas**_

 _ **Pero no recibo respuesta**_

 _ **Quizás es alguien malo**_

 _ **Pues viste de morado**_

 _ **Acabo de acordarme**_

 _ **De lo que había pasado**_

 _ **Ese hombre me estaba mirando**_

 _ **El día en que ellos se apagaron**_

 _ **Lleva horas sin salir**_

 _ **Los demás han empezado a ir**_

 _ **Lo van a hacer sufrir**_

 _ **Tengo dudas de quien es**_

 _ **A la fuerza lo averiguare**_

 _ **Lo abrazare**_

 _ **Y cuando no este mirando**_

 _ **Correré para abrazarlo**_

 _ **Que ya echo de menos el calor**_

 _ **Que en la cueva hay mucho espacio**_

 _ **Ya podre seguir jugando**_

 _ **Como hacía antes de morir**_

 _ **Ya estás aquí**_

 _ **Te veo sufrir**_

 _ **Pareces no entender**_

 _ **Por qué te grito así**_

 _ **Yo también puedo llorar**_

 _ **Te pareces a el**_

 _ **El que nos engaño**_

 _ **Eso hace que me enfade**_

 _ **Y solamente haya dolor**_

 _ **Más te vale ya correr**_

 _ **Llevo años queriendo volver**_

 _ **A donde yo crecí**_

 _ **Un pirata un animal**_

 _ **Un muñeco que busca calmar**_

 _ **Tanta soledad**_

 _ **Y cuando no este mirando**_

 _ **Correré hasta matarlo**_

 _ **Hare que mi garfio sea su fin**_

 _ **Y quizás me eh equivocado**_

 _ **Puede que no seas el malo**_

 _ **Estoy llegando no vas a salir**_

 _ **Ya estoy aquí...**_

.-Foxy es abrazado por Ale y los demás siguen llorando como locas  
-Y esta es para Freddy.-Natsu se prepara

-oh no.-Freddy la mira.

 _ **Yo soy tu gominola**_

 _ **Yo soy tu gominola**_

 _ **Osito gomi gomi**_

 _ **Gomi gomi gominola**_

.-El oso la mira furioso y los demás se cagan de risa (no pude evitar ponerla xD)

 _ **Yo soy tu gominola**_

 _ **Yo soy tu gominola**_

 _ **Osito gomi gomi**_

 _ **Gomi gomi gominola**_

 _ **Oleo**_

 _ **Gomi gomi gomi gomi gominola**_

 _ **Gomi gomi gomi gomi gominola**_

 _ **Bai ding ba doli fiesta**_

 _ **Breding ba doli fiesta**_

 _ **Fiesta pop**_

 _ **Bai ding ba doli fiesta**_

 _ **Bamm bing ba doli fiesta**_

 _ **Breding ba doli fiesta**_

 _ **Fiesta pop**_

 _ **Yo soy tu gominola**_

 _ **Yo soy tu gominola**_

 _ **Osito gomi gomi**_

 _ **Gomi gomi gominola**_

 _ **Yo soy tu gominola**_

 _ **Yo soy tu gominola**_

 _ **Osito gomi gomi**_

 _ **Dulce gomi gominola**_

 _ **Oleo**_

 _ **Ba ba badubidubi yum yum**_

 _ **Ba ba badubidubi yumyum**_

 _ **Ba ba badubidubi yumyum**_

 _ **Tres besitos dulces**_

(Todo x2)  
.-al acabar el oso trata de no matarlas.  
-Son las 7:45 de la mañana y Freddy quiere matar a mi hermanita.- La pelinegra canta.  
-Y no hay canción para Nosotros.- el títere abraza a la pollita y ambos miran a las hermanas.  
-Claro que sí pero para la próxima

*8:00*  
-Bueno a sus lugares, fue lindo volverlos a ver.-los abrazan y ellos corresponden.  
-Adiós n.n  
-Adiós chicas

* * *

 **SIII SE VOLVIERON A REUNIR AHAGAFASSAGAFJA  
Y buano que tal el capi de hoy, pos se llevaron a Goldy a reparar pero dude que funcione y pos claro que este par de locas lo harán recapacitar si o si ewe  
Y ahora a contestar los reviews del cap. anterior**

 **Afromario: Lo sé, pero el cambiara si o si xD**

 **Golden: *retrocede lentamente***

 **Nuvil Angela: ven vamos a jugaaar…ok no xD *miro como bailas y me uno*jajaja me pasa lo mismo cuando leo o escucho una canción nueva o antigua xD**

 **Golden: Nunca**

 **BETATSTR: ¿¡enserio quieres la opinión de esta loca!? ¡Claro que si te daré una forma de contactarme! Mi página de Facebook es: . 99?ref=aymt_homepage_panel , ahí me podres mensajear sin problemas n.n saludos**

 **Rex: vuelvo a repetir YO MANDO A ALA MIERDA LA LOGICA DESDE 1999 xD y pos si yo digo que tiene estomago pos lo tendrá, eh dicho y si Golden es pichi necio pero ya cambiara, por su bien xD y lo de tu pregunta la respuesta (si no me equivoco) es porque según el uniforme de todos los guardias es de color morado y pos piensan ellos que todos los guardias son los mismos verdad Goldy?**

 **Golden: ajam**

 **Como sea espero que sirva mi respuesta, y si en FNAF no existe la lógica (sobre todo aquí xD)**

 **Ultimate Dimentor: INUFAN DETECTED XD al menos una persona supo que eran canciones de inuyasha…ya no me siento sola (inserte carita feliz con una lagrimita aquí) y yo ya acabe de verlo todo 3 veces (tengo la serie completa n.n) Amo a Sessh (info. innecesaria plz) y pos al final se volvieron a ver como siempre pero….un osito dorado lo volverá a intentar ewe NADA DE SPOILERS nwn  
Sin más que decir nos leemos pronto *-*  
n.n/**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡HOLA! ¿ME EXTRAÑARON? ¿NO? nadie...okay *me voy al rincón a llorar*  
Bonnie: Bueno yo presentare el capítulo de hoy n.n  
Freddy: y yo ayudare *hace a Bonnie aun lado*  
Bonnie: A no Alfredo no me quitaras mi momento de gloria y fama (?) *comienzan a pelear*  
Yo: ya me siento mejor y bueno la razón por la que tarde en subir fue que mi bendito estúpido y nada sensual celular me borro el capítulo cuando iba a la mitad y para colmo no me acordaba de lo que había puesto pero la bendita inspiración llegó de nuevo a ayudarme y salió esta wea que es más larga que las demás (o eso creo xD) así que disfruten n.n *Ignoro la pelea de Bonnie y Foxy*  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de FNAF le pertenecen a Scott Cawthon, solo Ale y Natsu me pertenecen y Wyatt le pertenece a BETATSTR n.n**

* * *

 ***8:05 a.m. FFP***  
-La amoo más que nadaaa, es mi reina, mi vida, mi todoooo  
-Cállate wey que estas desafinado.-la pollita lo mira divertida.  
-Tú no sabes apreciar mi arte.-el conejo afina su garganta y vuelve a cantar al estilo de Alexander Acha pero claro cambiando la letra.-la amo, más que a mi guitarra, más que a mi circuitos, más que a la pollita, más que al ositooo.  
-Au au au auuuuuu.- Foxy le aúlla y el oso se empieza a reír.  
-Callen a esa pinche puta perra de mierda.- la pollita hace que Foxy se enfade y la corretea.- FREDDY CALMA A TU PERRAAAA  
-¡PERRA! digo ¡FOXY CALMATE!.- se caga de la risa y Foxy deja empaz a Chica, pero ahora va contra el oji azul.  
-Si serás joto.-lo corretea y Freddy sigue riendo.  
-Puta wea mejor me voy a otro lado.- Justo cuando se iba escucharon la puerta abrirse y corren al escenario y Foxy a su cueva, entra Anahí pero no se percata de que los pensativos aún no se acomodaban bien ya que estaba viendo una libreta.  
-Ok, Freddy Dorado ira por...- mira todos lados pero no encuentra un buen lugar.- mmm a ya se él será para los cumpleaños y Freddy estará en back stage, si entonces ¡Traigan al oso dorado y pónganlo en Back Stage!.- al oír esa orden tres chicos meten al oso en el lugar indicado y se retiran. -Perfecto.- sigue anotando cosas y camina hacia otro lado de la pizzería, mientras se iba Chica mira hacia donde guardaron a Golden y le susurra a Freddy.  
-Psst Freddy pssst.-el oso no le hace caso.-pendejo te hablo.  
-Síguele y veras puta.- Bonnie se molesta.  
-Wey estoy hablando con el oso no con la garrapata.- el conejo la golpea en el brazo y ella lo patea, él no se queda atrás y le regresa la patada haciéndola caer, al oír el estruendo Anahí corre a ver qué pasa y a Chica no le da tiempo de levantarse.  
-¿Cómo coño te has caído?.- la levanta y la pone en su lugar (pichi Anahí ella si puede cargarlos y Natsu no XD).-Listo ahora a lo que estaba haciendo se retira y Chica putea a Bonnie.  
-Ya cálmense.- el oso los regaña.  
-Todo fue por tu puta culpa  
-¿¡por qué mía!?  
-Porque no me hacías caso y el pendejo este.-señala a Bonnie.- pensó que le hablaba a él y se emputo  
-Oh lo siento es que me quede jetón  
-NO ME DIGAAAS 7-7  
-Im so Sorry.-baja las orejas.-bueno que querías  
-No viste que trajeron ya a Golden, a cierto que te quedaste jetón  
-Ah, sí escuche pero me dio paja abrir los ojos.-la pollita lo tira y le pasa lo mismo que a ella.  
-¿¡Ahora tu Freddy!? No me digan que tengo que mandarlos a reparar de nuevo.- se agarra la frente y luego lo carga dejándolo en su lugar (Anahí si se comía su danonino y se tomaba su emulsión de Scott sano y fuerte crecerás ok no .-.).-Ahora no te vayas a caer tu Bonnie.- mira al conejo y se retira.  
-Si serás hija de...  
-Cállate o lo hago otra vez.- el oso la mira y decide morirse otro rato.  
 ***casa de las locas***  
-Yo quisiera, que supieras, cuánto extraño tu presencia aquí y no puedo, no me atrevo, es que si, te veo no sé qué decir, porque, porqué, quiero volar contigo por el cielo, te daré mí amor, solo así quiero volaaar...  
-Natsu cállate esa canción solo yo la canto.- Ale la mira molesta.  
-No pos, En la última página de un cuento de hadas como una tragedia de nuevo se escribió, y de vista perdí el corazón de ese único ser en que siempre mi alma confió...  
-¡No Natsu esa noooo!.- Ale la calla.  
-Oh chinga, nada te gusta  
-Mejor canta tu canción favorita después  
-Conste  
-Ya duérmete  
-Okay  
 ***11:45 FFP***  
-Estas chicas ya casi llegan y aun no termino.-Anahí limpiaba a Bonnie, él pobre había tenido un "accidente" con los niños  
*Flashback*  
Bonnie se encontraba tocando la guitarra hasta que se le ocurrió bajar del escenario con Freddy para ayudar a Chica, ya que había más gente en el local que de costumbre  
-¿Que desea ordenar señorita?.- el conejo mira a la joven de unos 23 años que estaba en la mesa junto a su pequeña de unos 7 años.  
-Una pizza mediana a la mexicana y una pizza infantil hawaiana  
-¿de beber que se le ofrece?  
-Una red cola y un jugo de naranja (Oie zhy XD)  
-Enseguida se lo traigo.- Rápidamente llego a la cocina y le dio la orden a Chica mientras el tomaba las bebidas del refrigerador.  
-Gracias por ayudarme Bonnie.-Chica le da las pizzas.  
-De nada para eso estoy.- pone las bebidas en las bandejas y se las lleva, pero a medio camino...  
-¡BONNIEEEE!.-varios niños al ver a su Animatronic favorito corrieron a abrazarlo y el al tener las bandejas en ambas manos pues...  
-¡NO, NIÑOS niños lo ignoraron y al abrazarlo lo empujaron, él perdió el equilibrio y se tiro las pizzas y las bebidas encima mientras los niños huían de ahí, al oír el estruendo varios encargados y un guardia matutino se acercaron a ver y se encontraron al conejo morado lleno de pizza, frijoles, queso ,salsa etc. y claro estaba pegajoso por las bebidas, Anahí al verlo casi se desmaya, terminaron llevándoselo a parts and service para ver si no estaba dañado pero con todo lo que tenía encima primero lo tenían que limpiar.  
*Flashback end*  
-Listo.- Anahí lo mira y sonríe cansada.- ahora a que te reparen, si es que no se han ido ya los técnicos.- busca por el lugar y se encuentra a Wyatt ,él era un chico color moreno claro, de pelo negro, ojos café y 1,60 de altura, trabajaba como técnico en Freddy´s.  
-Hola Wyatt, mira aquí te traigo a Bonnie, ya te conté lo que le ocurrió así que todo tuyo.- el chico la mira y le sonríe a lo que esta se sonroja levemente y se sienta a observar como checa a Bonnie perooo...  
-¡Dios!, tiene restos de pizza dentro de sus circuitos y en los engranes.- Anahí al ver todo lo que le faltaba ya quería tirarse de la ventana y huir.  
-¡Que paja limpiarloo!.- se levanta sin ganas y toma dos trapos, esponjas etc.- ayúdame para terminar pronto  
-¡Claro!.- todo por una amiga.- el chico le sonríe y comienzan a limpiar al conejo.  
 ***12:00***  
 _ **-...por qué ese hombre ha querido hacerme, desaparecer  
**_ _ **-Y ahora vas a entender lo que eh sentido yo, perdido eternamente, aquí metido y con dolor, tus manos al temblar me hacen recordar que hace mucho tiempo solo fui un niño normal**_.-ambas lloran como locas y entran al local, Anahí al oírlas corre a la entrada, las mira y sonríe.  
-¡Chicas! ¿Qué creen?  
-¿¡TOWNGAMEPLAY O ZARCOT O THE LIVING TOMBSTONE O MANDOPONY O MADAME MACABRE O SAYONARA MAXWELL ESTAN AQUI!?.-Las chicas gritan y Anahí las calla.  
-Eh...no.- las chicas se calman y se cruzan de brazos.- pero yo me quedare de guardia con ustedes junto a mi amigo  
-Ah ¿y eso?.- Ale la mira arqueando una ceja  
-Es que a estas horas en la bendita ciudad de México ya no circulan camiones ni taxis hasta las 4 y ya saben que también andan los rateros y los drogadictos y...hay no prefiero quedarme aquí (cofcofmalditopartidoaccionnacionalqueporsuculpatodomexicoestarepletodedelincuentescofcofcof)  
-Ah ta weno, ¡MAS GENTE PARA LA PARTY HAAAAARD!.-la castaña se trepa a la mesa y los demás la miran con cara de "kisawea con esta"  
-¿Acaso comió chocolate y no me trajo?.  
-¡HAY NO MAMEEEES!.-Anahí al ver el conejo atrás de ella se asusta y se esconde atrás de Natsu.  
-¿Y a esta que le pico?.- el cuarteto que falta la miran y Anahí saca de quien sabe chuchas agua bendita, una cruz y una biblia.  
¡ALEJENSE DE MI MUÑECOS DEL MAL!.-les hecha agua bendita.  
-Anahí, los vas a dañar.-el peli café la mira y ella guarda las cosas.  
-Chicas.-los 5 la abrazan y ellas corresponden.  
-¿Y yo que?.-el oji negro sonríe y ellos también lo abrazan.  
-¿¡Ustedes sabían que ellos se movían y no me dijeron!?.- Los tres asienten.- Dios me muero.- se desmaya y la llevan a la oficina entre todos.  
-A la próxima y le avisamos  
-Sep  
-Chocolate pliiiis.-Bonnie mira suplicante a Natsu y ella le sonríe.  
-Hoy te traje algo nuevo.-saca envases de plástico café oscuro y le abre uno al conejo.- Son natillas de chocolate, me comí unas 5 por eso estoy como estoy.- ríe como loca y luego se calma.  
-Ok.- él toma la natilla y se la come con el dedo mientras los demás tratan de despertar a la peli dorada.  
-Anahí no nos hagas esto, te queda mucho por vivir.- Ale le echa aire.  
-Encontré alcohol, tal vez nos sirva.- el chico se acerca a ella y destapa el alcohol, vierte un poco en la tapita para después acercársela a Anahí.  
-No la vallas a drogar.- el oso sonríe.  
-Wow creo que te afecta estar con nosotras, el primer día fuiste un caballero y ahora...no, no que bárbaro.- ella ríe y el oso solo la mira neutral.  
-Uhg, ¿Chicas?.- las mira.-creo que tuve una pesadilla, los muñecos se movían y ustedes lo sabían.  
-No fue una pesadilla.- Freddy le sonrió y la oji verde casi se desmaya de nuevo.  
-No mames Anahí no aguantas nada.-La peli negra trata de que no se desmaye de nuevo.  
-¿P-pero cómo?.- los señala.  
-Ten, así entenderás.- la castaña le da su tableta con información de la pizzería original.  
-Cierto, Natsuki tu nos ibas a mostrar el tercer juego cuando Golden Freddy apareció.-la pollita llama la atención de todos.  
-¿Que juego?.- Puppet mira a todos extrañado.  
-Ustedes también lo juegan.- sonríe a las hermanas y ellas sonríen.- ¿¡EN QUE NOCHE VAN!?.-las mira entusiasmado.  
-En el primero ya lo complete, el segundo por lo consiguiente y el tercero voy en la Nightmare.-la castaña sonríe.  
-En el primero noche 5, el segundo noche 6 y el tercero noche 4,el pinche Wonejo Hacker no me deja pasar de noche.-Ale se cruza de brazos.  
-Oh yo solo tengo el segundo y voy en la noche 6, Foxy no me deja pasar.- baja la mirada.  
-¿Cómo coño vas tan adelantada?  
-Fácil, practica, practica everywhere.-La oji café sonríe triunfante.  
-No pos enséñame  
-Claro jejeje  
-Vuelvo a preguntar ¿Cual juego?.-la marioneta les insiste más.  
-Mira.- la peli negra le muestra su tableta.-Chica muéstrale el juego, eso sí le pasa algo a mi tableta y te meto la pizza por...  
-¡ALE NO TE CONOCÍA ASI!.-Anahí ríe.  
-Es que me hace daño estar con mi hermanita chula, peshosha ¿quen la quere? ¿Quen la quere?  
-No soy perro wey.- Natsu sonríe y la abraza.  
-Awww deja a mi novia.-se oye un disco rayarse y todos menos Natsu miran boquiabiertos a Bonnie, sobre todo Anahí.- ¿Qué?  
-¿¡COMO QUE ERES NOVIA DE ESO!?.-señala a Bonnie y Natsu solo se encoje de hombros.  
-MARINERAALELAAMO.-Foxy aprovecha la situación y se confiesa rápidamente y la peli negra que estaba tomando café con leche se atraganta al escuchar eso y tose como loca.  
-¡HERMANA NO MUERAAAS TIENES MUCHO POR QUE VIVIR!.-la castaña hace lo posible por ayudarla dándole leves palmaditas en la espalda.  
-¿¡WTF!? ¿¡TODOS ESTAN LOCOS O QUE CHINGADOS!?.-Anahí mira a todos.  
-Sip muy locos.-Bonnie termina su natilla y mira a Natsu rogándole por más.  
-Perame que mi hermana se está ahogando.-Ale se recupera de su ataque.  
-No mames se me jue el café pa' los pulmones tu.- mira a su hermana.  
-Jajajajaja bueno no le vas a responder a tu zorrito.-la oji negra se sonroja y se va con Foxy.- ¡NO QUIERO VER AL RATO MINI FOXYS O MINI ALEJANDRAS CORRIENDO POR LA PIZZERÍA EH!  
-¡NATSUU NO INVENTES!.-Ale grita a lo lejos y ella ríe.  
-¿Como que no quieres ver mini Foxys y mini Alejandras corriendo por ahí?.- Puppet la mira con la cabeza un poco inclinada a la izquierda.  
-Se refiere a que no quiere ver a sus hijos.- hace comillas con sus dedos cuando dice la frase hijos.- corriendo por ahí.-Chica lo mira.  
-Ah ya...espera...¿Qué?.-la pollita le da un zape.  
-Ponte abusado mijo'.-Freddy se lo lleva para explicarle varias cosas.  
-Yo iré a hacer pizza.-Chica le da la tableta a la castaña y se va dejando a Natsu, Anahí, y a Bonnie solos.  
-Amigo ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
-Wyatt Hernández  
-Oh ya, bueno yo soy Natsuki y la otra wea es mi hermana  
-Oh ok jejeje  
-Natsu mas natilla plis.-Bonnie sigue viéndola suplicante.  
-Está bien mi conejito.- le saca otra y se la da.  
-YAY.- besa su nariz.  
-Wow ¿cómo no la lastimas con chica bocota que te cargas?.- Tanto Anahí como Wyatt los miran.  
finge hacer un arcoíris estilo Bob esponja.-El amor lo puede todo (Exacto OWO)  
-Ok creo.-Anahí se va a la oficina junto a , mientras natsu y Bonnie se van al escenario a ver que hacían.  
 ***Con Foxy y Ale***  
-Dime desde cuando.-La peli negra lo mira seria.  
-Desde la vez que me abrazaste.-el zorro mueve su cola (yo sé que en el juego no tiene pero aquí si por que Yolo).  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque no hay nadie como tú, mi marinera de agua dulce.- acaricia su mejilla con su garfio tratando de no lastimarla.  
-¿Enserio?  
-Si.- la besa levemente en la nariz cuando...  
-¡UUUUH SON NOVIOS,SE BESAN,SE PASAN EL CHICLE,SE TOCAN SUS COSAS!.-Natsu canturrea a todo pulmón y el conejo morado ríe a mas no poder.  
-¡Hay cállate!.- Ale se sonroja y abraza al zorro.  
-Jajajajaja no inventes, ¿De qué me eh perdido esta primera semana?.-el peli negro sonríe  
-Pues tú lo estás diciendo, apenas es la primera semana, ¡imagínate cuando el lugar ya tenga 3 años!.- La castaña baila.  
-No pos miau.-ponen una de glaze (woodentoaster) y todos bailan y Anahí las mira con cara de poker face.  
 ***Backstage***  
El oso dorado llevaba rato "dormido "en aquel lugar, lo habían reparado, ahora poseía un endoesqueleto, también le habían puesto un par de ojos color café claro y ahora lucía como nuevo, mientras seguía durmiendo cierta marioneta entra al lugar despertándolo.  
-Agh, ¿Que paso?.-abre los ojos por primera vez y trata de acostumbrarse a la poca luz que había.  
-Hola Golden, veo que ya te repararon y te trajeron de nuevo.-lo mira.  
-¿Puppet? ¿Qué me hicieron qué?  
-Mira.- le da un espejo que estaba en una caja de objetos perdidos y el oso se mira asombrado.- te pusieron endoesqueleto, un par de ojos y te limpiaron bien a decir verdad.-el oji café mira a Puppet y trata de levantarse, pero como era la primera vez que lo hacía con un endoesqueleto pues le era difícil, así que la marioneta no tuvo remedio que ayudarlo a levantarse y a caminar un rato hasta que pudo hacerlo solo.  
-Esto es increíble.-Por andar viéndose y ser ayudado por Puppet olvidó por un momento que tenía que matar a los guardias.  
-Sí, si lo que tú digas.- El títere estaba aburrido así que agarró y se salió de ahí Golden al percatarse de que estaba solo fue en busca de alguien para hablar hasta que recordó su propósito y se teletransporto a donde estaban todos haciendo party hard.  
-¡AH EL PUTO OSO DORADO!.- todos retroceden y los 5 protegen a las chicos con Puppet en la delantera.  
-Oh había olvidado por completo nuestro pequeño asunto, creí que ya las habían matado, pero en vez de eso veo a mas guardias.- mira fijamente a Anahí y a Wyatt.- Creo que si quieres que todo salga a la perfección debes hacerlo tú mismo.- se prepara para atacar y Natsu comienza a cantar.  
 **-** _ **I really hate you, Stop getting in my way**_.-Todos la miran y Ale le sigue la corriente.  
 ** _-_** _ **I lost my patience, When are you gonna decay**_.-Wyatt sigue.  
- _ **I want to throw you out, Just like my broken TV**_.-los tres cantan y los Animatronics sobre todo Golden los miran boquiabiertos.  
\- **_If you'll come back once more, It will be painful you'll see_** **.-** Anahí deduce la canción y se les une, mientras Golden seguía sin creérselo.  
- _ **I hope you die in a fire, Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire**_.-Natsu calla y Ale continua.

- _ **Hope you'll be taken apart,Hope this is what you desire** _.- la pelinegra calla y sigue el oji café.  
 _ **-It's almost over, Why can't you just let it fly, Don't be afraid It's not the first time you'll die**_. El calla y Anahi sigue.  
 _ **-Your machical parts click**_ _ **, Sounds like when I broke your bones,**_ _ **Once I get my second chance, I won't leave you alone**_.-los cuatro cantan.

 _ **\- I hope you die in a fire, Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire,  
Hope you'll be taken apart, I hope you die in a fire, Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire, Hope you'll be taken apart, Hope this is what you desire**_.-Al final Golden se decide ir y los demás festejan.  
-Al fin nos dejara en paz.-Ale sonríe.  
-TRIUNFO EL BIEN PUTOS.-Puppet alza los brazos y ríe como maníaco (inserte imagen de rebornica con Puppet en esa pose) y todos lo miran divertidos.  
-Son las 7:00 de la mañana y Golden Freddy valió berenjena.-Natsu canturrea y Bonnie la abraza.  
-Creo que nos pasamos.-Todos miran a Wyatt con cara de: "are you kidding me?".-Es enserio, el tal vez fue malo con ustedes pero deberíamos enseñarle que somos buenas personas no creen, si no va a tener una mala imagen de nosotros.  
-Hmmm está bien.-Natsu la mira molesta.- ¿qué propones?  
-Hacerle una especie de tributo y hacerlo sentir mejor entre nosotros.- a todos menos a Anahí les da un paro y se caen estilo anime.  
-Es una buena idea.-Anahí sonríe.  
-Pues ya que, pero espero y valga la pena.-Ale se calma.  
-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?  
-HARLEM SHAKE.- Suena dicha canción y la castaña baila sobre la mesa con una bolsa de papel cubriéndole la cabeza y la cara mientras los demás la ignoran o la miran sin importancia.  
-CON LOS TERRORISTAS, HARLEM SHAKE.-al decir eso la oji café todos se le unen menos Anahí que estaba con el corazón en la boca y Ale los estaba grabando.  
-¡ESTO VA PAL YOUTUBE AHDKAJDJAJDA!.-los demás siguen con su baile raro y al acabar la canción se dejan caer.  
-Ya se ideaa.-Natsu llama a Ale, Wyatt y a Anahí para decirles algo y los Animatronics sienten curiosidad cuando ven al peli negro correr a la oficina y regresar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-Eh chicos tenemos una duda.-Natsu se aguanta la risa.  
-¿Que pasa amore?.-el conejo la mira extrañado.  
-¿Cómo se dice mueranse o mueransen?.-Ale los mira atenta.  
-Pos mueranse.-Al decir los cinco esa frase los cuatro humanos se dejan caer haciéndose los muertos.  
-¡NO MAMES LOS MATAMOS!.-A Chica casi le da un desmayo y tanto zorro como conejo se acercan a sus novias mientras Puppet y Freddy atendían a los otros dos.  
-¡DESPIERTEN, NO MUERAN!.-el zorro sacude a Ale y se empiezan a cagar de la risa.  
-¡DEBIERON VER SU CARA JAJAJAJAJAJA!.-La pelinegra muere de risa y los Animatronics se llevan la mano al pecho.  
-¡NO LO VUELVAN A HACER!  
-jajajaja ok, ok ¡WYATT CHECA SI SE GRABÓ!.- el corre a la oficina y regresa con un disco.  
-¡A fuerzas!.-Anahí ríe.  
-Anahí ya te afectó estar con nosotras.-Ale ríe y Anahí le sonríe.  
-Bien son las...-Checa su reloj de pulso.-7:45 a.m. ¿Qué quieren hacer?.-Wyatt las mira y ambas hermanas ya saben lo que harían.  
-Ustedes siéntense nosotras nos encargamos.-Ambas suben al escenario con la peli dorada y el oji.  
-ustedes dos abrácense y tómense de la mano.-Ambos obedecen sonrojados.  
- _ **Vuelves borracho al amanecer, sé que has dormido con esa mujer**_.-Señala a la oji verde.-Te echaste a perder.- Natsu calla y Ale sigue  
 _ **-¿Que tenga ella que no tenga yo? si tu casita es un nido de amor, ya se lo que paso oh**_ ,.-Ale calla y Natsuki sigue.  
- _ **Yo no plancho, ni barro, ni voy por cigarros, ni tiendo la ropa, ni lavo cacharros, qué otra aguante este maltrato ya no puedo más**_.- ambas se ponen a cantar.  
- _ **Y** **quédate con ella ya ya ya, porque es muy aplicada ya ya, que planche tus camisas, qué te acompañe a misa que te haga las tostadas**_.-Natsu calla y Ale sigue.

- _ **Y quédate con ella ya ya ya, ya ve te pa´ su casa ya ya ya y pídele paella a ver si a ella el arroz se le pasa**_.-todos las miran curiosos mientras el zorro y el conejo miran al chico celosos y furiosos.  
- _ **El mal de ojo de algo me sirvió, ahora que la segunda apareció, de ti me salvo yo**_.-la pelinegra calla para que su hermana siga.  
- _ **Yo no plancho, ni barro, ni voy por cigarros, ni tiendo la ropa ni lavo cacharros, que otra aguante este maltrato, ya no puedo más.**_  
 _ **-Y quédate con ella ya ya ya, porque es muy aplicada, que planche tus camisas, qué te acompañe a misa, que te haga las tostadas.  
**_ _ **\- Y quédate con ella ya ya ya, ya ve te pa´ su casa ya ya ya, y pídele paella a ver si a ella el arroz se le pasa**_.-Wyatt se queda sin saber que decir mientras Anahí se sonroja.  
 _ **-Si regresas por mi te lo juro te mato, te quemo la ropa, el reloj, los zapatos**_.-Ale señala cada cosa y lo mira furiosa.

- _ **Y quédate con ella ya ya ya, porque es muy aplicada, que planche tus camisas, qué te acompañe a misa, que te haga las tostadas.**_  
 _ **-Y quédate con ella ya ya ya, ya ve te pa´ su casa ya ya ya, y pídele paella a ver si a ella el arroz se le pasa**_ ,-ambas cantan el final.

- _ **Te ira mejor con ella tragando paella y limpiando la casa**_.-al acabar todos aplauden incluidos la peli dorada y el peli negro  
-Cantan hermoso chicas.-Freddy les sonríe.  
-Gracias.-Ambas sonríen.  
-Deberían dedicarse a eso.- Chica también sonríe.  
-Nah a lo que si nos conviene dedicarnos es a guardias de seguridad con Animatronics que nos quieren matar.- La castaña ríe.  
-Es cierto.- Anahí les llama la atención.-hoy traen a dos nuevos Animatronics que encontraron pero los tendrán guardados hasta que sepan qué hacer con ellos  
-¿Cómo son?.- Puppet pregunta feliz de poder tener alguien de su "bando"  
-Los veras al rato  
 ***8:00 a.m.***  
-Bueno nosotras nos vamos, Anahí ¿Podrás aguantar el día entero sin dormir?.-La peli negra mira a la oji verde preocupada.  
-Hoy tengo el día libre chicas así que no se preocupen, además tengo planeado ayudarlas dos veces a la semana.-sonríe.

-¡YAY!.-ambas hermanas le sonríen y la abrazan.

-Yo también me uno.- Wyatt las mira a lo que sus respectivos novios las abrazan protectoramente.-Tranquilos no se las robare.-siguen abrazándolas.

-Bueno pues se lo diré al jefe en cuanto llegue.- en ese momento llega el señor Pineda Sánchez y estaciona su auto negro enfrente del local.

-Y hablando del rey de roma.- Freddy voltea ver la ventana.

-El pendejo que se asoma.-Ambas hermanas ríen y los demás aguantan la risa mientras el oso se va a su lugar como si nada.

-Muy buenos días chicos.- un hombre de unos 35 años, tez blanca, cabello lacio dorado y ojos color miel se acerca a saludar a sus empleados.

-Buenos días.-los cuatro le regresan el saludo y el señor Pineda se asombra al ver a dos personitas extra.

-Señorita Mercenario, joven Wyatt ¿se quedaron toda la noche aquí?

-Ah sí señor, lo que ocurre es que nos quedamos hasta tarde limpiando y reparando al animatronic número dos, mejor conocido como Bonnie The Bunny.-Anahí responde por ambos.

-¿Qué le ocurrió al animatronic numero dos?.-mira preocupado a los chicos.

-Tuvo un accidente ayer y quedo sucio y pegajoso.- el oji café le responde.-Y como terminamos demasiado tarde pues ya no había transporte para regresarnos, por eso decidimos acompañar a las guardias

-Está bien, por cierto chicas vayan a mi oficina por su pago.-camina seguida de ambas hermanas, después regresan contentas con un cheque cada una.

-¿Cuánto les pagaron?.-El peli negro las mira contento.

-quinientos pesos a cada una

-Suertudas.-Anahí sonríe.-por lo que yo sabía les iban a pagar 150 a la semana

-EL JEFE NOS AMA AFGSFGDSSDAG

-Bueno a descansar, nos vemos mañana Anahí.-Ale le sonríe.

-Wyatt ¿vendrás al rato?.-Natsu lo mira y él sonríe.

-Claro jejeje

-Bien nos vemos al rato

-Adiós.- ambos se despiden

* * *

 **Y este fue el capítulo de hoy espero les haya gustado y ¡MILAGRO FOXY SE DECLARO! ¡PIDAN UN DESEO! n.n y ustedes cuales creen que sean los animatronics que encontraron, dos personitas lo saben owo**

 **Y apropósito ¿les gustaría que hiciera un 50 cosas sobre mí? Serian confesiones mías reveladas por los animatronics por ejemplo:**

 **Bonnie: una vez de chiquito cuando esperaba a mi hermana en el jardín de niños me subí en un columpio y me caí de cabeza u.u**

 **Y más o menos así seria, los que confiesen serian Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Golden y Puppet y seria aquí en fanfiction o en Facebook. Ustedes me lo dicen en los reviews si les gusta mi idea y en donde quieren que lo haga n.n**

 **Bueno hora de contestar reviews:**

 **Hashashin: si jejeje y¿ enserio lloraste? Según yo lo dije namas por decir xD**

 **Golden: Prometo no hacerle nada a mami natsu *te mira con miedo***

 **Yo: tranquilo el aprendido la lección**

 **Freddy: ¿Alguien dijo miel? *busca la sustancia dulce mientras yo la escondo***

 **Nuvil Angela: jejeje yo aún no me la aprendo bien, digamos que la copie directamente del video xD y claro que quiero compartir droga n.n *bailo contigo*, mi animatronico favorito es Bonnie *lo abrazo* y mi canción favorita de Town es la de Bonnie (más obvio imposible ok no xD) Saludos n.n**

 **ZarcortFan25: Gracias por considerarme tu maestra n.n y que bueno que te rías con mis ocurrencias xD ¡con gusto aceptare tus recomendaciones musicales! Y no mis personajes no tienen relación con los de SoFi SALUDOS n.n**

 **SweetGirl90: *los tres te miran y retroceden lentamente***

 **Yo: ¡SAQUEMOSLE BRILLO A LA PISTA! *bailo contigo* si te hago reír hasta morir ¿significa que eres una zombie? D: ok un xD**

 **Todos: si sabemos que somos tiernos *te abrazan***

 **Golden: pos me vale *se va***

 **Yo: Si town is love town is life afafsdsgafgsa n.n, eres tan tierna hermanita *te abrazo* y no será necesario, ellos me haman, menos el doradito pero de que me querrá me querrá XD**

 **Bonnie: ¡CHOCLATES MIOOOOOS! *se lanza hacia ti***

 **Guest: Me ha pasado xD y yo seré rara pero odio al hijue de puta de Foxy, él siempre me mata además de que no entiendo por qué lo haman pero bueno y a BB lo odio por ayudar a Foxy, si no fuera por eso lo querría (mi favorito es Bonnie por kawaii y por ser conejo xD)**

 **Ultimate Dimentor: Todos: ¡A HUEVO MADAFAKAS! *traen puestos lentes estilo swag***

 **Yo: pos las puse porque según yo son las más conocidas y por qué me gustan n.n y también porque hamo a Town, puede que la ponga pero más adelante, mientras pondré otras y gracias por resolver mi duda, no sabía que había gente que podía ser capaz de eso D: pero weno, tendré cuidado y tendré que poner siempre el Disclaimer hasta el final owo y tienes razón yo también deje de ver mis animes favoritos por la prepa u.u pero bueno, saludos n.n**

 **Rex: Puppet: IM THE BOSS**

 **Yo: se te va a subir la fama a la cabeza Puppet**

 **Puppet: nah lo dudo**

 **Yo: conste y si ¡FUCK THE LOGICA AJKFHSJFHSHASFA! Y no solo Puppet también los demás si no como comerían xD pues después de leer el capítulo ya abras resuelto tu duda sobre las chicas xD n.n**

 **Afromario: Así es joven xD y es que es inevitable, de hecho en mi cumpleaños cante la canción como castigo en un juego de verdad o reto así que ¿¡por qué no ponerla xD!? n.n**

 **Y bueno eso fue todo, nos leemos pronto *-***

 **n.n/**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡NO ESTOY MUERTA BITCHES (?)!ajasdajasdajasdasdas**

 **¿me extrañaron? Yo se que si ewe, Sorry por tardar pero no les cuento porque es tan larga la historia que podría hacer otro fic con ella….ok no tanto como para eso pero si es larga y a muchos no les importa, el chiste es que ya estoy aquí \nwn/**

 **Capítulo dedicado a: SweetGirl90 (por ayudarme a elegir entre survive the night y 5 am the prequel, Nuvil Angela (por su sexy one-shot que me dedico nwn) y BETATSTR (por prestarme a Wyatt n.n)**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de FNAF le pertenecen a papi Scott, Wyatt le pertenece a BETATSTR y una parte de mi historia le pertenece a Pieanimations (aunque la modifique un poco para que quedara bien con mi historia xD)**

* * *

*8:30 a.m. FFP*  
-Bien joven Wyatt, Señorita Mercenario pueden retirarse por hoy, mañana regresaran ¿ok?  
-Claro jefe.- ambos sonríen y se retiran.  
*Tres horas más tarde en FFP*  
-¿Encontraron a más y quieren expandir el lugar?...¡Claro que sí! cerraremos por dos meses hasta hacer un local doble ¡será perfecto! le avisare a los empleados.-El señor Pineda cuelga el teléfono y vuelve a descolgarlo para llamar a la casa de las hermanas.  
*10:45 a.m. C.D.L.L* (casa de las locas XD)  
- ** _I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully  
Cause I, I'm capable of anything  
Of anything and everything  
-Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
But don't make me your enemy, your enemy, your enemy_**.- se escucha sonar el teléfono y Natsu contesta.  
-Bueno, ¿con quién hablo?... ¡Señor Pineda!...¿Qué?...¿¡2 MESES!?...¿¡REMODELACIÓN!?...ah...¿EXPANCIÓN?...Uff ok...aja...entonces hasta mayo...si...hasta entonces...-cuelga el teléfono y se tira en el sofá.  
-¿Que paso?.-Ale mira a su hermana preocupada  
-Que cerraran el restaurante por dos meses ya que se les ocurrió la brillante idea de expandir el local ósea harán uno doble, supongo que para meter a los toys, andan avisando a todo el personal para que no vallan a trabajar hasta Mayo  
-¿Ósea que estamos sin empleo por dos meses?...¡NO VERE A MI PIRATA POR TANTO TIEMPO!  
-YO NO VERE A MÍ WONEJITO Y NO ME QUEJO  
-Coñio, ¿Que haremos entonces?  
-Lo de siempre...hacernos pendejas  
-Eso tú lo haces, no yo  
-Hay ya quisieras.-le lanza una almohada en la cara y su hermana responde creando una muy infantil pelea de almohadas (desearía jugar así con la amargada de mi hermana menor :p)  
*2 meses después, Jueves 7 de mayo del 2015, 8:00 a.m. C.D.L *  
-Ya acabe de ver esto.- la peli negra manda a la mierda una revista al parecer de anime (cofcofcofconexionmangacofcofcof).  
-Los extraño mucho.-la castaña se deja caer de la orilla de la cama hasta un montón de almohadas todas mal acomodadas golpeándose un hombro levemente.-auch  
-Que pinche flojera tú, desearía que nos mandaran una señal aunque sea chiquita.- en eso suena el teléfono y Ale contesta.-Bueno...¿Quién habla?...¿¡Señor Pineda!?...sisisisi...aja...¿¡AHORITA!?...Los siento jejeje la emoción...aja...¿nuevo guardia?...clarop...ship...bueno hasta al rato.- cuelga el teléfono y comienza a dar saltitos.  
-Ahora tú que traes.- su hermana la mira y sonríe.  
-¡FREDDY'S FAZBEAR PIZZA VUELVE A ABRIR SUS PUERTAS BABY!  
-¡NO JODAAAS! ajssdajasdajasdasdas ¡PODRE VER A MI AMORE AL IGUAL QUE TU!  
-SIIIII.- ambas respiran agitadas y después se calman.  
-Exactamente que te dijo el jefe.-se sienta en una silla con su café en la mano y cruza las piernas como toda una profesional.  
-Me dijo...-hace lo mismo que su hermana menor.-que ya mañana Viernes van a abrir el restaurante y que como el local es grande contrataron a un nuevo guardia, según entendí el local es doble ósea tiene dos entradas más o menos así.- agarra una hoja y comienza a dibujar.- por lo que llegue a investigar en la página de la pizzería, el nuevo local está basado en los antiguos locales de E.U solo tuvieron que unirlos así.-le enseña el dibujo a su hermana y le empieza a señalar los lugares.-aquí están las dos entradas.-señala la parte de adelante y atrás.- para "dividir" los locales aquí hay un pasillo.-señala la parte de en medio.-en ese pasillo hay una puerta ancha que siempre estará abierta, nuestra oficina sigue estando en su lugar.-señala el lugar.  
-Pero ahora hay que cuidar más cámaras y Animatronics  
-No, para eso hicieron una oficina acá.-señala la otra oficina.-para eso contrataron a un nuevo guardia, él se encargara de toda esa area junto a Wyatt  
-¿Wyatt no era técnico?  
-Ahora es técnico y guardia nocturno  
-Valla dos chicos y dos chicas contra...-se pone a contar con los dedos.-ocho Animatronics  
-Te equivocas.-la oji café al escucharla la mira asustada.-encontraron a 3, ósea son 9  
-Pero se supone encontraron a 2 la vez pasada  
-Como si en estos dos meses no hayan encontrado a mas  
-Bueno uno más, uno menos ¿Cuál es la diferencia?  
-Eso sí...bueno te decía, ellos cuidaran ese lado y nosotras el nuestro, supongo que los nuevos querrán asesinarlos ya que a ellos no les hemos dado su dosis de bulliyng, chocolate y locuras diarias  
-Sabe...bueno que más te dijo Pineda  
-El señor Pineda háblale con respeto, me dijo que vallamos a ver a los Animatronics y la pizzería  
-Oh ta bueno, así sabremos cuales son los nuevos.  
-Y de paso conoceremos al chico nuevo  
-Ship  
*12:45 P.m. F.F.P*  
-Wow este lugar es tan jodidamente grande, de plano me pierdo.-la castaña mira todo a su alrededor.  
-Hay no jodas no es tan...-Ale llega al pasillo que unía a los dos locales y mira todo.- olvídalo si es enorme.-ambas miran todo analizando y calificando hasta que llega el jefe junto a ellas.  
-Buenos días, señoritas  
-Buenos días jefe.-ambas contestan sonriendo.  
-Y ¿les gusta como se ve el lugar?  
-Claro se ve bien.- la peli negra sigue viendo el lugar.  
-Pero ¿dónde están los Animatronics?  
-Oh, todos están en Parts and Service ahora mismo los colocaran ya para que mañana actúen, hoy empezaran de nuevo con su servicio  
-¿Mismo horario o...?  
-Mismo horario, de 12 a 8, mismo salario y las comodidades de siempre, por cierto él es su nuevo compañero, se llama Carlos Gutiérrez, él se encargara junto con Wyatt del area de los toys y ustedes de los originales.  
-Hola chicas un placer conocerlas.- Carlos era un chico peli azul casi tirándole al negro, ojos color miel oscuro, tez clara, venia vestido de una playera roja, sobre de esta llevaba un chaleco negro, pantalón de mezclilla negro y unos converse del mismo color que su pantalón, en ambas muñecas llevaba dos muñequeras deportivas de tela negra  
-El placer es nuestro.-ambas contestan y estrechan sus manos con él.  
-Bien chicos estos son los Animatronics nuevos.-Varios empleados llevan ante los presentes a los tres "nuevos" Animatronics que eran: Ballon Boy, Mangle y Toy Bonnie (Nota: aquí BonBon es todo un macho pecho peludo (?))  
-Son conocidos por los técnicos como numero 7.-señala al conejo azul.-numero 8.-señala a Mangle y numero 9.-señala a Ballon Boy.  
-¿Y sus nombres para la gente son?.-La castaña mira al jefe.  
-Toy Bonnie, Toy Foxy y Ballon Boy, aunque por el estado en el que esta la numero 8 le dejamos el apodo que tenía en el local original: Mangle  
-Oh está bien y supongo que The Puppet estará con ellos ¿verdad?  
-Si ya que el originalmente es un toy así que debe pertenecer a ellos  
-¿Mi oficina cuál es?.-Carlos mira al jefe  
-Ah sígueme, señoritas pueden explorar el lugar si les apetece  
-Claro.-ambas hermanas se van tomadas de la mano por el local.  
-Algún día me perderé aquí ¡ES ENORME!.-se escucha el eco en el lugar.  
-Por eso lo exploraremos.-Ale mira hacia la parte donde estarán los originales.-Busquemos a nuestros amores  
-Oie zhy.- la oji café se pone a pensar y le llega una idea.- ¡OH OH TENGO UNA IDEA GENIAL!.-jala a su hermana hasta la puerta de Parts and Service y entran.  
-¡YA LLEGO EL DESMADRE ASI QUE DESPIERTEN BOLA DE WEBONES!.-todos despiertan de golpe al escuchar los gritos de Natsu.  
-¡NATSU!.-Bonnie abraza a su novia.  
-¡MARINERA ALE!.-Foxy abraza a la peli negra.  
-Creí que nos olvidarían.-la pollita abre a la verga a ambos "machos" y las abraza.  
-Es un gusto volver a verlas, señoritas.-Freddy sonríe.  
-Hola Chica, Alfredo, nunca los olvidaremos ni aunque no los viéramos por décadas.-La peli negra abraza al oso.  
-Valla Freddy al parecer volviste a ser el osito caballerosito de siempre eh.-la castaña ríe y el oso revuelve su cabello.  
-Oh es solo porque no estaban ustedes y porque en el día soy así pero espérense hasta la noche y ya verán.-Guiña un ojo y ellas ríen.  
-¿Y no es temprano para que ya vengan a joder?.-la pollita las mira contenta.  
-Seh, es que tengo una idea y más aparte moríamos por verlos.-Se escucha un awww de parte de los 4.-Bueno.-Natsu se trepa en los hombros de Bonnie y su hermana en los de Foxy (inserte imagen de portada aquí).-mi plan es el siguiente, hay un nuevo guardia que cuidara de los toys y como los toys y el no saben que nos llevamos bien con ustedes pues decidí que hay que trolearlo, pero los que lo trolearan serán tu Freddy y tu Foxy.-ambos miran a Natsu.-Les explicare, ambos irán a tratar de matar al nuevo pero no lo harán solo lo asustaran, síganle la corriente a los toys  
-Creo que ya entendí, ¿y tú Freddy?.- el zorro mira al oji azul.  
-Pff claro que sí, cuentas con ambos Natsu  
-Genial, le diré a Wyatt que no venga por hoy para que funcione esto  
-Si, por cierto ¿Dónde está Puppet y Golden?  
-Como no cabíamos todos están en parts and service del area de los toys.-el conejo mira a la oji negra.  
-No pos con razón  
-Cierto ¿qué harán para que winnie the poo no las mate?.- Chica mira a ambas.  
-Fácil, Ballons  
-Oh esa si es para llorar  
-Seee  
-No entiendo.- El zorro mira a ambas.  
-Tu solo confía en nosotras, bueno hasta al rato.-ambas hermanas se bajan de los hombros de sus novios, se despiden y corren a parts and service del lado de los toys, entran y sacan a Golden Freddy para llevárselo a Back Stage, aunque fue difícil llevarlo hasta ahí, entraron y cerraron la puerta.  
-Hey gominola dorado despierta.-la castaña lo sacude y él se despierta lentamente.  
-¿Mhm?.-bosteza y mira a ambas, al hacerlo sonríe y se levanta haciendo que ambas hermanas retrocedan.-Valla parece que quieren adelantar su muerte, ¿Se dejaran asesinar al fin por mí?.-ambas niegan con la cabeza.  
-No seremos asesinadas por ti  
-Vinimos para convencerte de que somos buenas y que sabemos el pasado de ustedes.-el oso dorado mira a la castaña.  
-Así que, te convenceremos de la manera que mejor podemos.-lo mira y sonríe.  
-Y es cantando.-la castaña pone la pista de la canción y se preparan para cantar juntas.  
(ADVERTENCIA: si lloraste con la canción que pondré a continuación y aun no lo superas te recomiendo ir preparando el rollo de papel, los kleeneex o lo que sea porque esto se pondrá triste, también recomiendo poner la canción para una mejor experiencia)  
 _ **So many years  
So many dark memories  
So many fears  
We've now put to ease  
Pain makes you do things  
You never knew you could do**_

 _ **Is this all real?  
Or just déjà-vu?  
But now the party's over  
Now the guests are gone  
It's already past our bedtime  
It's already almost dawn  
Just like balloons  
We soar on our own!**_

 _ **Finally free  
From the pain of our home!  
And just like balloons  
That no one will hold  
Free from the truth  
That no one will know**_

 _ **Just little children  
Not at all strange  
Until the lights went out  
And everything changed  
Alone and afraid  
For oh so long  
Wondering what did we do wrong?**_

 _ **'Cause now the party's over  
And everyone is red.  
I feel sick to my stomach.  
Or am I sick in the head?**_

 _ **Just like balloons  
We soar on our own!  
Finally free  
From the pain of our home!  
And just like balloons  
That no one will hold  
Free from the truth  
That no one will know**_

 _ **All of the pain  
Far in the past  
Yet echoes of screams  
Forever will last  
Just like balloons  
We soar on our own!  
Finally free**_

 _ **From the pain of our home!  
And just like balloons  
That no one will hold  
Free from the truth  
That no one knows  
No one knows  
**_.-Al terminar el oso dorado se deja caer de rodillas, no mira a las guardias, simplemente mira al suelo y siente como lo abrazan.  
-Golden, sabemos todo, bueno la mayoría sobre ustedes.- la pelinegra acaricia su brazo.  
-Sabemos que su asesino fue un antiguo guardia de aquí y sabemos que ustedes han tratado de atraparlo pero ¿sabes algo?.-el oso alza la mirada, viéndola.- el ya murió, solo que no lo recuerdas, el murió cuando se introdujo en el traje de Springtrap, por desgracia sus almas no fueron liberadas y se quedaron aquí  
-Lo...recuerdo...esa noche.-el oji café las mira.- Si, recuerdo que alguien entro al traje de Spring y que murió dentro de él, pero al ver que aun seguíamos aquí, creímos que nos habíamos vuelto a equivocar y que no matamos al indicado, durante años lo intentamos pero paso un nuevo accidente, la razón por la que cerramos y nos trajeron aquí.-baja las orejas.  
-¿Que accidente?.-la castaña lo mira  
-El de hace 4 años.-suspira y las mira triste.-en septiembre del año 2011...  
*Flashback*  
Se podía ver a varios niños corriendo en la pizzería, mientras que los Animatronics estaban en su show  
-¡Hey kids it´s time for the games! *¡Hey niños hora de los juegos!* (lo pongo en ingles por que antes estaban en Estados Unidos y lo pongo en español para los que no entiendan owo) .-los niños gritaban felices.  
-But Freddy the kids can't play with us *pero Freddy los niños no pueden jugar con nosotros*  
-Why no Bonnie? *¿por qué no Bonnie?*  
\- Because the childrens don't can´t touch us, remember? their touch, us lost the control *porque los niños no pueden tocarnos,¿recuerdas? si nos tocan, nosotros podriamos perder el control*  
\- Bonnie do not worry, I'm sure they will make us not lose control *oh no te preocupes Bonnie, estoy seguro de que ellos no nos harán perder el control*  
-But Freddy *pero freddy*  
-Shut up and play with the kids or help with Chica's pizza *cállate y juega con los niños o ayuda a chica con la pizza*.-el conejo se va molesto a la cocina mientras Freddy jugaba con los niños hasta que...  
-I LOVE YOU FREDDY *TE AMO FREDDY*.-una niña que estaba trepada en la mesa se lanza sobre Freddy, pero el al voltear a verla se mueve lo suficiente como para que niña caiga al suelo, pero esta al tratar de agarrarse de algo y no caer comete el error de agarrarse al brazo de Freddy, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y caiga encima de ella matándola por el peso que tenía (la niña era de 4 años obviamente no iba a soportar el peso de chico monstro sobre ella ¿verdad?  
Freddy: ¿cómo me llamaste?  
Yo: Coño)  
-MY BABY! *¡MI BEBÉ!.-la madre de la niña corre junto a varios empleados al ver lo ocurrido, tratan de salvar a la niña pero descubren que ya es demasiado tarde.  
\- oh god, this is very bad *oh dios, esto es muy malo.- el guardia levanta a Freddy junto a varios empleados y se lo llevan junto a todos, mientras que otro empleado llama al 911 para que pudieran levantar el cuerpo de la niña y llevárselo.  
*Fin Flashback*  
-...Después de eso...nos abandonaron en el local, junto a los toys y luego...creí que ya podríamos descansar hasta que nos volvieron a encontrar justo antes de destruir el local, o bueno nos van encontrando de uno en uno casi casi, si no mal recuerdo hubo una vez en que unos chicos de unos 17 entraron a destrozarnos pero no lograron hacerlo totalmente...es por eso de que desconfió en los humanos y quería matarlas.-ambas hermanas escuchan atentas a Golden y sienten lástima por él y no odio como en un principio.  
-Golden...nosotras queremos ser tus amigas, no somos capaces de dañarlos  
-Ambas los queremos muchisisisisisimo así que solo te pedimos que confíes en nosotras, ¿sí?.-ambas le sonríen tratando de transmitirle confianza.  
-Ok, confiare en ambas.-les regresa la sonrisa.  
-¡AWEBO EL OSO DORADO NOS QUERE! .-lo vuelven a abrazar y el corresponde.  
-¿Podemos llamarte Goldy?.-Ale lo mira tiernamente.  
-Está bien, pero solo ustedes  
-Si  
-Bueno tenemos que irnos, te vemos en la noche.-Natsu le sonríe.  
-Recuerda que el local cambió así que en la noche sigue a los olds y no a los toys.-Ale besa su mejilla.  
-Ok, hasta entonces  
-Bay.-ambas hermanas salen y festejan.  
-¡Es increíble que seamos amigas del oso amargado!.-la oji café sonríe.  
-Si pero creo que por ahora hay que llevarnos bien con él y no hacerle nada.-la peli negra mira a su hermana.  
-Si ya entendí, bueno vallamos a casa, hay cosas que planear.- ambas se dirigen a casa contentas.  
*1:00 p.m. C.D.L*  
-Llamare a Wyatt para avisarle.-agarra su teléfono y comienza a buscar su número.  
-Pero no tienes su número ¿o sí?.-la peli negra mira a su hermana.  
-Hay hermanita, no me conoces ¿verdad?.-sigue buscando el número.  
-¿Ahora qué hiciste?.-Ale se agarra la frente tratando de calmarse.  
-¿Recuerdas cuando el jefe salió un rato de la oficina el día que nos pagaron y tú fuiste al baño?  
-Si...ah ya me imagino lo que hiciste...pinche Natsuki.-ve a su hermana molesta y recibe una sonrisa de parte de la oji café.  
-Pos... digamos que en ese momento busque todos los papeles que pude y conseguí todos los números de nuestros compañeros.- le muestra el teléfono a su hermana y vuelve a buscar.-Cada uno está agendado aquí, pero como son varios nombres me es difícil encontrarlos.- encuentra el número.  
-Hay que hare contigo.-niega levemente con la cabeza.  
-Shh ya está sonando...-sostiene el teléfono en su oído y se tira en la cama.-Bueno...¿Wyatt?...Hola...jejejeje...tengo mis contactos...no, no fue ninguno de nuestros compañeros...Hay ¿Cómo crees que ellos se sepan tu numero?...luego te digo, bueno hoy quiero que no vayas a trabajar...porque le daremos la bienvenida al nuevo...hay lo grabamos y te mando el video ¿sí?...bien...te vemos mañana en la noche...besos...¡QUE NO TE VOY A DECIR COÑO!...algún día lo sabrás, Bay.-cuelga el teléfono.-Listo, ahora solo queda esperar la noche ahdgavduavshdjs  
-Ok creo...te pregunto sobre como conseguiste su número ¿verdad?.-la mira con una ceja alzada.  
-Se pero nunca lo sabrá muajajajajajajaja  
*11:33 p.m. FFP*  
Ambas hermanas llegan y entran al local  
-¡Chicas!.- Anahí las abraza y ellas corresponden.  
-Anahí, ¿cómo estás?.- La peli negra le sonríe.  
-Bien ¿y ustedes?.-se separa del abrazo.  
-Igual jejejeje.-ambas la miran.  
-Bueno, ya saben que hacer, hay me saludan a los chicos  
-¡Claro!  
-Bueno, hasta mañana  
-Adiós.-ambas corren a la oficina.  
-Bien aún es temprano, espérame aquí.-Natsu sale corriendo.  
-Ah...¿ok?.-observa la oficina y se dedica a comer chocolates, después regresa la oji café sonriendo.-¿Qué hiciste traviesa?  
-Oh solo conecte una cámara en la oficina de Carlos a la nuestra para poder ver el show y también conecte este micrófono.- lo señala.- a su teléfono para darle "consejos".-sonríe.- ¿por?  
-Nada  
-Bien esperemos a que llegue.-sonríe.  
*11:40 p.m. FFP: area toy*  
El peli azul llega al local y entra, al no ver a nadie corre a la oficina y se sienta  
-Muy bien...esto será fácil...-suena el teléfono y Carlos contesta.  
-¿Hola?...hola y bienvenido al súper nuevo y mejorado Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, soy yo tu compañera Natsuki, te marco para darte consejos en tu primera noche, por cierto tu compañero Wyatt no podrá venir hoy así que estarás solo ahí, pero descuida todo saldrá bien.- Carlos observa las cámaras mientras.  
-Bien, quiero que sepas que los Animatronics se mueven en la noche ya que les dejan en modo libre para que sus sistemas no lleguen a fallar a sí que puede ser probable que se pasen por tu oficina, si alguno llega a pararse en el pasillo frente a la oficina solo ponte la máscara de Freddy que está a tu lado, funciona con todos menos con Foxy y Puppet, por alguna razón no es posible engañar a ese zorro, así que si lo ves solo flasheale la cara, así su sistema se reinicia o algo por el estilo y se va, por cierto deberías dar cuerda a la caja de Prize Corner, no querrás que Puppet valla o ¿sí?.-al oír eso el chico rápidamente mira esa cámara y le da la suficiente cuerda.-bueno, eso es todo, ponte la máscara cuando sea necesario, flashea al zorro y dale cuerda a la caja...nos vemos.-Natsu cuelga y el oji verde no sabe qué hacer.-  
-Oh dios... esto no es bueno.-rápido checa el Show Stage y luego Prize Corner dando cuerda a la caja.  
*3:59 a.m. FFP: area originales*  
Llegan Bonnie y Chica a la oficina seguidos disimuladamente por Golden.  
-Ya llegamos.- entra Chica junto a Bonnie.  
-Hola, vengan esto estará bueno.-los dos entran y se sientan a ver la nueva cámara puesta en la oficina de Carlos mientras que Goldy observa desde afuera.  
-¿Ya casi empieza el show?  
-No, más al ratito, apenas los toys están moviéndose por el lugar  
-¿Cómo sabes?.-la pollita interroga a la castaña y en ese momento se escuchan los gritos de nena por parte del peli azul.  
-¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?.-sonríe y la pollita se sienta en el suelo.  
-Natsu ¿me trajiste mi pedido?.-el conejo la mira.  
-Si mi amor.-saca una bolsa con varios snickers, natillas y bocadines mientras que el oso dorado se acerca y se asoma.  
-¿Hola?.-el conejo y la pollita al oírlo se levantan y se ponen a la defensiva.  
-Hola, chicos tranquilos Goldy ya es nuestro amigo.-Ale los mira y ellos se calman mientras que el oso dorado entra lentamente a la oficina.  
-Ten osito.-natsu le da chocolates.  
-Ah...no me gusta el chocolate.-al oír eso Bonnie y su novia casi se lanzan contra él, de no ser porque Ale los agarro junto a Chica.  
-Ah Goldy ¿por qué no vas por pizza?.-la peli negra le sonríe mientras que sigue sosteniendo a su hermana.  
-Ah...claro... ¿les traigo a ustedes también?  
-Por favor.- Chica sigue sosteniendo a Bonnie y cuando el oso dorado se va ambas sueltan a la parejita.  
-Merece morir, nadie absolutamente NADIE odia el chocolate.-la oji café mira hacia donde se fue el oso pero después dirige la mirada al igual que todos hacia la cámara del nuevo que gritaba como loco.  
-Creo que ya casi empieza el show.- todos se acomodan y llega Golden con varias pizzas flotando cerca de él.  
-Valla sí que es útil tu magia eh.-La oji negra le sonríe y lo invita a que se siente con ella.  
-Shh Toy Bonnie se escucha por ahí.- la castaña mira junto a todos la pantalla de la tableta.  
*5:45 a.m. area toy*  
-EL CONEJO AZUL NO ESTAAA...-busca a BonBon por todas partes y escucha ruidos en la ventilación derecha al encender la luz observa a cierto conejo a punto de entrar y rápidamente se pone la máscara justo a tiempo.  
-¡Hola Freddy! Cuanto tiempo sin vernos.- el conejito azul le saluda y el pobre chico no tiene más remedio que saludar.  
-Oh hola Toy Bonnie, ¿Cómo has estado?  
-Bien, ¿has visto al guardia nocturno? Parece que hoy no ha aparecido y ya es algo tarde, dudo que lo hayan matado.  
-Pff ya lo conoces, de seguro no quiso venir o quién sabe.  
-Si tienes razón, aunque si estuviera aquí seria difícil de atrapar si se pone la máscara de Freddy.-el conejo se pone a pensar.  
-Sí, bueno como ves él no está aquí así que ¿por qué no buscas en otra parte?.-antes de que el oji verde conteste se escucha alguien corriendo.  
-¡GUARDIA NOCTURNO TE VOY A PARTIR LA MADRE!.-Entra Foxy, pero antes de poder atacar Carlos saca su linterna y lo flashea.  
-¡Arg! Hijo de...-el zorro se talla el ojo que no llevaba el parche.  
-Espera...¿viste al guardia?.- el oji verde lo mira.  
-Él es el guardia.-señala al peli azul y cuando BonBon voltea a verlo el guardia lo saluda.  
-No, ese es Freddy  
-No, el solo está usando la cabeza falsa de Freddy, usa tu escáner facial y compruébalo.-el chico vuelve a flashearlo.- ¡Arg! Si es Freddy ¿por qué sigue iluminándome la cara con la linterna?.-se talla el ojo.  
-Pues obviamente lo has asustado.-pone una pose rara.  
-¿¡ASUSTADO!?.-Lo vuelven a flashear y golpea la mesa.-¡YA FUE SUFICIENTE!  
-¡Foxy cálmate!.-el conejo se acerca a él.  
-¡No! ¿Soy el único en este maldito lugar que sabe que es un disfraz? Ballon Boy ¿Tu qué opinas?.-en ese momento entra el niño de los globos por la ventilación izquierda.  
-No estoy seguro de si es Freddy, todo lo que sé es que quiero esas dulces, zukulemthas y sepsis ¡PILAS!.-Carlos abraza la linterna y Foxy le apunta con una pistola que quien sabe de dónde chuchas la saco.  
-Estoy harto, ¡Muéstrate guardia nocturno!.-el conejo lo mira tranquilo.  
-Emmm...eso es trampa.-el zorro baja el arma enfadado.  
-Urg...¿dónde está Freddy? No puede haber dos Freddy's aquí ¿verdad?.- en eso llega el oji azul.-¡Freddy!  
-Wasa.-el zorro lo mira contento.  
-Bien ahora hay dos Freddy's.-el conejo analiza la situación.  
-Cool.-al oír eso Foxy se da un face palm.  
-BonBon no mames, te ganas un putazo.-el oso lo mira confundido.  
-Foxy ¿qué pasa?  
-Estamos buscando al guardia nocturno. sonríe(?).  
-EL ES EL GUARDIA.-Foxy apunta hacia Carlos ya a punto de perder la paciencia y el oso lo mira.  
-Hmmm...pues a mí me parece que es Freddy  
-LA CONCHA DE LA LORA...Tu eres Freddy.-Le toca la nariz y esta suena haciendo que Freddy mire hacia su nariz y luego a Foxy para luego irse.-¿¡A DONDE CHINGADOS VAS!?  
-A SAN MARTIN DE LA CHINGADA  
-Amm...sigo sin entender.-Bonnie 2.0 se encoje de hombros.  
-Bon escucha...no espera ¿qué hora es?.- en eso llega Mangle por el techo y al peli azul casi le da un infarto.  
-¿Que hay chicos?  
-Oye Mangle ¿Sabes la hora?.-la zorrita albina saca un reloj de quien sabe dónde y lo mira.-Son las 5:59  
-¡LAS 5:59!.-le quita la máscara a Carlos.- ¡AQUI ESTA EL GUARDIAA!  
-EL GUARDIA.-BonBon se asombra.  
-EL GUARDIA.-Freddy se asoma.  
-¡PILAAS!.-Ballon Boy entra.  
-HAY DIOS.-Carlos trata de iluminar a todos pero se escucha la risa de BB y rápidamente se pone la máscara.-NO NO CHICOS SOY FREDDY MIR...¡AH LA CONCHAA!.- en eso brinca Foxy pero...  
-FOXY ALTO.-El oji ámbar cae sobre la mesa a centímetros de tocar al peli azul.  
-¿Quién eres?.-Mangle baja del techo y para amenazar usa su estética.  
-La pregunta más bien seria...¿quiénES SOMOS?.-La castaña remarca esas dos palabras y tanto Mangle como BonBon se ponen a la defensiva hasta que ven a los demás salir de las sombras, mientras Carlos se desmaya.  
-Somos las guardias nocturnas del área Original.-la peli negra los mira.  
-¿Guardias del area original?.- BonBon se acerca y Foxy corre hasta ellas junto a los demás protegiéndolas.  
-No les dañaran, Bon.-Golden se para enfrente de todos.-ellas son amigas, así que no las toquen y llévense bien.  
-¿Es obligatorio, Capitán?.-Mangle lo mira esperando respuesta.  
-Muy obligatorio, Vixen.-la zorrita baja las orejas y gruñe en respuesta.-Es una orden.-al oír eso se calma y se va a Kids Cove mientras las chicas observan cómo se va.-perdónenla, tanto tiempo haciendo lo mismo daña a las personas y animatronics  
-Tranquilo, nos las arreglaremos para cambiarla.-Ambas sonríen.  
-Si les creo.-ríe levemente.  
-Jefe ¿también tenemos que llevarnos bien con él?.-señala al desmayado y todos se acercan.  
-Si Bon, él también está incluido.-las hermanas tratan de despertar a su compañero.  
-No hay alcohol, ¿qué hacemos?.-Ale mira a su hermana.  
-Esto.- Natsu se sienta en el estómago del chico tratando de no lastimarlo, truena sus manos y comienza a cachetearlo (abofetearlo) hasta que el chico despierta.  
-¡AY DUELE!.-El chico la aparta de un manotazo haciéndola caer y Bonnie se lanza contra el rugiendo, pero es sostenido por todos.  
-¡SUELTENME!.-Lucha todo lo que puede.  
-Bonnie estoy bien.-la castaña se levanta.-yo tuve la culpa  
-¡PERO AUN ASI NO TIENE POR QUE MALTRATAR A UNA DAMA!.-Sigue luchando y llega Puppet (el wey se la paso dormido toda la madrugada XD)  
-¡CALLENSE YA MALDITA SEA! ¡DEJEN DORMIR AL PRÓJIMO(?)!.-Todos en ese momento se calman y Puppet se talla los ojos bostezando.  
-Weon ¿te la pasaste dormido todo este rato?.- el títere asiente.  
-No mames de lo que te perdiste.-La castaña se lo lleva junto a Bonnie hasta su oficina mientras Carlos se queda en shock.  
-Dios...¿Esto es normal?.-mira a la pelinegra.  
-Sip, no común pero si es normal.- sonríe y el solo se sienta casi desparramado en la silla.  
-Te acostumbraras, bueno vallamos a comer, Chica nos preparó pizza  
-¿Y SI NOS ATACAN!  
-¿Que parte de que no nos hacen nada no entiendes?.- lo jala y camina a la cocina seguida de todos.-

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy nwn, lo dividiré en dos partes por que este se me hizo jodidamente largo pero bueh...**  
 **Respondo reviews:**  
 **BETATSTR: Jejejeje ahora Wyatt será también protagonista de mi historia claro si quieres y me das permiso nwn**

 **Hashashin: im sorry, te quede mal tratando de actualizar pronto, prometo que no pasara xD *veo lo que haces* Oshe pero ¿Cómo no te rompiste la jeta noqueando a Golden si él es de metal? Ewe bye y arigato nwn**

 **Nuvil Angela: de hecho ya era hora n.n**

 **Bonnie: soy amado B)**

 **Amm…respecto a esa canción…la pondré en el siguiente capítulo si no se me olvida xD y si mija soy 100% mexicana nwn y ya hice lo de las 50 cosas sobre mi en mi face, en mi perfil esta la dirección url para que lo veas, beshos nwn**

 **ZarcortFan25: ¿Cómo que no es bueno reír antes de dormir? Para mi es bueno reír en cualquier momento xD, ¿enserio? Nunca creí a llegar ser inspiradora owo, gracias por tu opinión y Foxy si es perra yo lo confirme en FNAF 2 :)**

 **Golden: ¿Quién es esa?**

 **Yo: ewe, nos vemos nwn**

 **Ultimate Dimentor: SI AJASDAJASDAJASDASDAS \nwn/, fue la única manera que se ocurrió de ahuyentarlo xD,¡ CON LOS TERRORISTAS! *bailo como loca*, y si ¡VIVA S.C.C ¡, cuando está enojada es capaz de mandar a la miércoles a todos**

 **Anahí: ¿Qué dijiste natsu? n.n**

 **Nada *huyo gaymente***

 **Afromario: de hecho para mi es la mejor canción de odio para dedicarle a alguien xD, no te recomiendo que tomes eso es concentrado de hígado de bacalao y sabe de la patada, al menos ya en este capítulo lograron convencerlo, más adelante serán los traumas muajajajaja, bye nwn**

 **Guest: see xD, yo odio al maldito porque por su culpa la perra digo Facsy me mato u.u, tú lo estás diciendo deberías xD**

 **SweetGirl90: *te doy un gato* ten pequeña se feliz**

 **Puppet: bipolaridad detected :v y no, yo lo odio por puto**

 **Yo: algún día ellos harán yaoi del hard hermanita no te preocupes xD**

 **Bonnie: *te abraza***

 **Foxy: :c**

 **Yo:¡AH LA CONCHA! Me quedo marca weona *sobo mi brazo mientras siento tu abrazo***

 **Bonnie: lastima ya la marque como mía 7u7 *toma los chocolates que me diste y huye***

 **Yo:* me destapo mi cuello* el hijo de puta no sé cómo chingados le hizo, pero me dejo un chupetón**

 **Golden: MIEL, I LOVE HONEY *agarra el tarro y se va***

 **Yoshimi Cherry Opal: ¡LECTORA NUEVA DETECTED! Si yo hago cosas ZUKULEMTHAS (no mal pienses xD) que bueno que te guste nwn, yo soy adicta al ajashahdgahdgada y claro que lo seguiré NADA ME IMPEDIRA SUBIRLO, aunque tarde DE QUE SUBO CAPITULO SUBO XD,ewe tu eres la segunda que me dice eso :´), yo cuando escribo escucho radio o música de FNAF eso inspira, otra adicta al mariolden cha si quieres pásate por mi one shot "un intento fallido de one shot mariolden" *miro lo que haces***

 **Puppet: ¿Si hiciera eso del beso dejaran de fregar?**

 **Yo: se * Puppet camina hasta Golden, lo voltea y hace que lo bese apasionadamente* OMFG! *me desmayo desmayadamente***

 **Bien eso ha sido todo**

 **P.D: Sorry si mi ingles no es bueno u.u  
Nos leemos pronto *-*  
n.n/**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola gentecita aquí estoy trayéndoles el capítulo 11 de mi sexy historia( este es la continuación del capítulo 10 pero lo dejo como el 11 por que Yolo xD) y hoy se pondrá un poco dramática….al final pondré la razón nwn, sin más que decir disfruten del capitulo**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de FNAF le pertenecen a Scott Cawthon, solo Natsu, Ale, Anahí y Carlos me pertenecen.**

* * *

 ***Con Foxy, Puppet y Natsu***  
-¿Que es lo que me quieren enseñar?.-El títere los mira curioso al entrar en la oficina, mientras que la castaña saca un disco.  
-Esta es la grabación de una cámara que instale en la otra oficina y grabe la reacción del weon que esta ahí  
-Owo, ¿qué le hicieron?  
-Nada, los toys fueron los que ayudaron.-pone el disco en una laptop y lo reproduce.  
 ***Con el resto de subnormales***  
-Y entonces...pizza, pizza, pizza.-la pollita se mueve rápidamente y se asoma por la puerta, luego debajo de la mesa y después por todas partes.  
-Chica cálmate.-la peli negra le sonríe y la oji morada regresa a su lugar para comer pizza.  
-Amm...¿desde cuándo saben que los robots se mueven y como no les temen?.-el peli azul mira asustado a los robots pero ellos ni lo fuman.  
-Por Five Nights at Freddy's.- Ale se lima las uñas.  
-¿Qué es eso?.- se escucha un disco rayarse y todos menos los toys voltean a verlo.  
-No conoces el juego.- Bonnie lo mira amenazante.  
-Ah...¿no?.- Carlos se encoje en su silla y después se escucha una especie de rugido seguido de un grito que después fueron varios.  
-¿Que fue eso?.- Natsu se asusta al igual que los demás y corren hasta party room encontrándose a Bonnie sacudiendo de la camisa fuertemente al pobre chico, los demás tratan de quitárselo de encima pero no podían, incluso Golden (quien después de ver lo que paso en la oficina de Carlos se fue a quien sabe dónde) no podía con él.  
-¡BONNIE!.- la castaña le llama la atención al conejo y este voltea a ver a su novia, ve lo que hacia y deja caer a Carlos inconsciente mientras los demás se acercan a verlo.  
-N...Natsu...yo...yo...- el conejo mira al peli azul de nuevo y sale corriendo.  
-¡BONNIE REGRESA!.- La castaña trata de ir a buscarlo pero es detenida por alguien, al voltearse se da cuenta de que era BonBon quien la agarraba del brazo.  
\- Déjalo, le pasa muy seguido.- la suelta y ella lo mira confusa al igual que su hermana.  
-Es verdad.- Chica suspira.  
-Les contare.- Freddy pide que se sienten ambas hermanas.- desde hace tiempo por alguna razón Bonnie se altera fácilmente era rara la vez que le pasaba, pero desde que los toys nos reemplazaron esto se volvió seguido, el no escucha a nadie solo se pone agresivo hasta que se da cuenta cuando es demasiado tarde.- Natsu lo mira asustada.  
-Dime que es broma  
-No lo es.- Puppet la mira y trata de calmar a la oji café.- he visto a Bonnie así varias veces, para evitarlo tenemos que tratar de que no se altere de mas así que hagan como que ya paso traten de que sienta tranquilo y ya  
-Pero ¿por qué le pasa?, ósea no entiendo ni un carajo.- Ale los mira.  
-Es mi culpa.- todos voltean a ver a Golden.- yo hice que Bonnie se volviera agresivo, comenzó a practicar con el hasta que lo domine, por eso siempre él se movía primero para atacar al guardia y acabar con el.- todos lo ven con cara de comprender.- pero en una de esas, el hechizo se me escapó de las manos y le deje secuelas a Bonnie, por eso si se altera de más pasan esas cosas.- Golden baja las orejas apenado y Natsuki se debate entre asesinarlo o no.  
-Así que fuiste tú, debí sospecharlo desde un principio Golden.-Puppet mira furioso al oji café claro.  
-Yo...lo siento...no debí hacerlo.- se va por el pasillo hasta llegar al área de los Toy y explora un poco.  
-Puppet ¿hay alguna forma de arreglar lo que hizo Goldy?.- Ambas miran a la marioneta.  
-No, por mi cuenta no puedo hacer nada ya lo eh intentado pero solo el que causo el problema con el hechizo lo puede resolver nadie más podría revertirlo, lo siento chicas  
-Pero ¿porque Goldy no lo ha arreglado?.- la oji chocolate mira hacia donde el oso dorado se fue.  
-Fácil, porque no sabe cómo, yo tengo mi magia más desarrollada que el pero aun así no puedo hacer nada ya que lo que hizo Golden fue para su "beneficio" y si un hechizo se emplea para beneficiar al que usa ese hechizo nadie más puede interferir  
-Entonces ¿tendré que esperar hasta que Golden sepa resolverlo?.- Natsu se sienta en una silla y entra en pánico.  
-No necesariamente, podemos interactuar y convivir con Bonnie tratando de calmarlo, puede que tu cariño y amor hacía el ayuden a curarlo ya que el amor puede superar todo  
-Puppet...¡ESTAMOS EN EL MUNDO REAL! es mentira eso de que el amor puede todo.- al oír eso su hermana menor se acerca a abrazar a la peli negra.  
-¿Por qué dices eso?.- BonBon se anima a hablar.  
-Olvídenlo, no les podemos decir.- ambas hermanas se abrazan y tratan de no llorar.  
 ***6:30 a.m.***  
-¿Por qué no?.- Ballon Boy mira a ambas hermanas.  
-No les importa  
-Ale, mi marinerita dime por favor.- Foxy le ruega con la mirada.  
-¡POR QUE NUESTROS PADRES MURIERON HACE TIEMPO!.- Ale les grita y todos retroceden.  
-No es cierto eso de que el amor lo puede todo, nosotros queríamos mucho a nuestros papas y ambos murieron de una enfermedad rara, por más que los hayamos amado no sirvió de nada, ellos ya no están aquí.- Tanto castaña y peli negra comienzan a llorar pero más la castaña.- esta es la segunda vez que me pasa esto, mis anteriores padres murieron en un accidente aéreo cuando solo tenía 5 años, me dieron en adopción mis tíos y luego me adoptaron los padres de Ale.- abraza fuerte a la mayor pero aprieta sus puños.- pero cuando cumplí 7 años algunos días después mis nuevos padres murieron dejándonos solas  
-¿Es cierto?.- Freddy las mira.

-No wey nada más lo decimos para darles lastima.-ambas miran molestas al oso y tratan de calmarse.

-Lo siento mucho.-Todos las abrazan mientras Chica besa la mejilla de cada una y todos se separan del abrazo.  
-Perdónenos por armar tal escándalo, es que tantos años en silencio es demasiado.- Natsu se limpia las lágrimas.  
-Tranquilas, está bien liberarse de vez en cuando.- Freddy les sonríe y ellas le regresan la sonrisa levemente.  
-Cambiando de tema...¿Qué hacemos con el wey que esta ahí?.- Foxy mira a ambas.  
-Vamos a despertarlo que de seguro querrá renunciar.- Y efectivamente, el peli azul al despertar salió corriendo como nena a la vez que gritaba un sonoro "renunció a esta puta pizzería del demonio".  
-No pos...guau.- Toy Bonnie mira a ambas hermanas.-Amm... ¿y cómo se llaman chicas?.- sonríe tratando de caer bien.  
-Soy Ale.- la oji negra lo mira.  
-Y yo Natsuki, puedes decirme Natsu  
-Un gusto chicas.- el oji verde las mira.- oigan, ¿ustedes que piensan de nosotros los toys?  
-Pues yo creo que son lindos al igual que los originales, de hecho tu eres uno de mis favoritos a pesar de ser el remplazo de Bonnie.- Natsu lo mira.  
-Pues yo opino que son geniales y kawaiis  
-Ósea que no soy kawaii.- Foxy mira a su novia celoso.  
-Hay sabes que te amo zorrito.- lo besa (neta que ni yo sé cómo puede besar a un zorro con colmillos afilados pero bueh yo rompo la lógica ajaddajshajdhs)  
-No me hagan llorar hijos de fruta.- la castaña se enfada.  
-Im Sorry sister.- Ale la abraza.  
-Iré a buscarlo.- la oji café se separa de su hermana mientras va sacando los chocolates de su bolsillo del pantalón.  
 ***Kids Cove***  
Bonnie se encontraba sentado en donde Mangle siempre estaba echada.  
-Hey tú, quítate de ahí.- Mangle lo amenaza con su sonido de radio descompuesta.  
-Ok.- el oji rojo se levanta y camina hasta Prize Corner.  
-No era para que te fueras hasta allá, conejo.- la albina lo mira mientras se recuesta en el piso.- ¿Qué te pasa? Estas muy decaído  
-Nada que te importe.- el conejo esconde su cabeza entre sus piernas.  
-Oh vamos Bonnie, olvida el pasado hay que socializar, después de todo ustedes son los favoritos ¿no?.- la zorrita lo mira y el solo suspira.  
-Es lo de siempre  
-Te volviste a alterar, ¿verdad?  
-Si pero, esta vez fue por algo insignificante, comienzo a preocuparme.- mira a Mangle.  
-¿Y te vieron esas escuinclas?  
-Sí, sobre todo mi novia  
-Espera...¿una de ellas es tu novia?  
-Sí, la hermosa chica de cabellos color castaño oscuro y ojos chocolate es mi novia  
-¿Pero cómo?  
-El amor no tiene barreras, Mangle, existe en todas partes y en todo momento, nada ni nadie puede evitar enamorarse  
-Hmp.- la oji ámbar se recuesta bien y duerme mientras Bonnie escucha pasos.  
-¿Bonnie?.- la oji café busca a su novio y el empieza a tratar de esconderse pero al final la chica lo encuentra y se lanza a él, abrazándolo fuertemente y el corresponde lentamente hasta que también la abraza sin lastimarla.- mi amor, tranquilo sé que no era tu intensión lastimar a ese chico.- besa su nariz.  
-Pero Natsu casi yo lo mate, perdí el control sobre mí mismo y por algo no tan importante  
-De hecho no lo mataste

-¿Qué?.- el conejo la mira.

-Solo lo dejaste inconsciente, hace rato despertó y salió huyendo como marica.

-ah.-Baja ambas orejas.  
 ***Show stage 6:54***  
\- Entonces ¿Soy fácil de evitar?.- el conejo azul mira la tableta de la oji negra mientras esta jugaba FNAF 2 en la 5 noche.  
-Si pero a veces eres bien puto y cuando entras por el ducto de ventilación no haces ruido y me matas, lo raro es que a Natsu no le ha pasado.- flashea en el juego a Foxy.  
-Ah ok.- BonBon sigue viendo atento junto a los demás, pero en una mesa apartada se encontraban sentados Golden y Puppet.  
-Entonces no sabes cómo arreglar el problema de Bonnie.- la marioneta mira a Goldy algo frustrado.  
-A si es, por desgracia.- baja la mirada.  
-Hay Golden...¿y ahora qué?  
-Hay que tratar de no hacer que ese conejo se enfade, unas reparaciones no le caerían mal  
-¿Reparaciones?  
-Yo sé lo que digo  
-Haz lo que sea, pero si no cambia nada te despedirás de tu cuerpo...¿Fui claro?  
-Sí, aja

 ***Mientras en Prize Corner***  
-Te contare la razón por lo que lo hice

-¿Todo?  
-Sí, debes saber todo amor  
 ***FLASHBACK POV Bonnie***  
Me encontraba tranquilo en party room junto a los demás mientras escuchaba que el guardia le preguntaba a mi cuñada(?) Cosas sobre nosotros hasta que escuche una voz en mi cabeza.  
- _Oh mira, él les teme a todos, deberías aprovechar y matarlo de una vez_  
 _-¿Por qué y quién eres?_  
 _-No importa eso, solo importa matarlo, ¿acaso no recuerdas como veía a TU novia? Estaba tratando de conquistarla y tú ni en cuenta.-_ eso me molesto bastante.  
 _-¿Es cierto?.-_ estaba a punto de matar a ese chico pero algo me hizo recobrar un poco mi cordura _.- pero...Natsu ha estado conmigo y dudo que me deje_  
 _-Piénsalo Bonnie él tiene más oportunidad que tú, él es humano y tú eres animatronico, eso significa que tarde o temprano te cambiara por alguien más.-_ y eso fue lo que más me dolió, era cierto, mi amada podría caer ante ese humano, debía impedirlo pero ¿cómo? En eso escuche la plática entre Ale y ese sujeto.  
\- Por Five Nights at Freddy's.- Ale se lima las uñas y yo miro atento.  
-¿Qué es eso?.- esa era la excusa perfecta.  
-¿No conoces el juego?.- lo mire amenazante  
-Ah...¿no?.- El guardia se encogió en su silla y después todo se volvió negro ante mi vista, solo pude escuchar mi rugido y el grito de terror por parte de todos, hasta que oí esa voz pude volver en mí y para mi desgracia ella me vio matar a ese chico (Bonnie no sabe en ese momento que el weon sigue vivo) y yo no pude hablar, solo hui...no quiero que me tema...de nuevo.  
 ***FLASHBACK END***  
 **POV normal**  
-¿Entonces fue una voz la que te hizo hacer eso?  
-Si  
-Hay amor.- lo abraza y el la trata de besarla en la mejilla pero ella rápidamente se voltea para besarlo bien y él no se niega.

 ***7:55 showstage***

-¡NATSUKI VAMONOOOS!

-Quédate, te necesito.- el conejo la toma de las manos y ella lo mira.

-Tengo una idea.- lo lleva hasta donde están todos y justo en ese momento llega Anahí.

-Chicas, milagro que las veo de día.- sonríe y la castaña se acerca a ella y se arrodilla para suplicarle.

-Anahí por favor deja que me lleve a Bonnie, no seas mala.- el conejo también se arrodilla.

-Ah...claro

-¡POR FAVOR! TE LO ROGAMOS...espera ...¿DIJISTE QUE SI?.- todos la miran.

-Eh dicho que si por que el jefe dijo que como hoy es viernes pues nadie vendría a la pizzería, tal vez viniera poca gente por eso decidió que abriéramos hasta el lunes pero no sabíamos dónde poner a los robots para que no vinieran a trabajar hasta el lunes, pero si se ofrecen pueden llevárselos

-Alto... Nunca pedí a la bola de frustrados

-Yo también te quiero.- la pollita la mira.

-Oh bien, nos los llevamos

-Genial, en unos momentos los encargados los meterán en cajas para llevarlos a su casa

-Ok

Por cierto ¿y el nuevo?

-Huyo como marica, luego te enseñamos el video que grabamos antes de que huyera

-Va

-Bien vámonos.- ambas se van en el camión donde iban las cajas.

 ***8:25 FFP***

Una chica de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos casi negros entra al lugar.

-Lo siento está cerrado hasta el lunes

-Vengo por el empleo de guardia nocturna

-Ah está bien, ¿cuál es tu nombre y tu edad?

-Mi nombre es Dulce y tengo 13...

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy *me lanzan nokias y tomates***

 **¿Qué? Esto es lo que pasa si juntas la escuela más chocolate más una depresión más un susto de muerte...así que ñhe...todo estará bien...creo XD**

 **Contesto reviews:**

 **KaiiriFJ: *miro todo el espectáculo* Para mi BonBon no es marica pero bueno…. La canción se llama Ballons de Mandopony**

 **Freddy: ni de pendejo dejare que me pegues**

 **El prefiere la chancla xD**

 **Freddy: Maldita…**

 **Pues así como huyo creo que si xD**

 **Me ha pasado eso de escribir cosas sin sentido (una prueba esta historia o mis otros fics xD) *miro a tus zorritas* ewe nos leemos pronto nwn**

 **Ultimate Dimentor: Si se unió a la banda pero no por mucho….o tal vez si….no lo se depende de lo que pase en esta sepsi y alocada historia xD…..DECLARO QUE LAS PARTY HARD SEAN A DIARIO AJDHSJDAGJDSDFHJS XD…..De hecho si es que ese video me gusta y pues ¿Por qué no agregarlo de una manera modificada que se acople al fic y de paso saque sonrisas? Y pos salió mi versión de 5 a.m. at Freddy's the prequel xD…Lo del accidente ni se porque se me ocurrió…eso demuestra que mi mente cada vez se está deteriorando…otro ejemplo es el capítulo de hoy xD….Bay nwn**

 **Guest: Owo okay pero en el siguiente capítulo recibirá su dosis de Bulliyng diario porque soy bien malula(?)….ya lo odio y mucho…Si amen a ellos tres…estoy comenzando a dudar si pongo a los demás o ya con esos son suficientes xD…..es que es tan divertida aunque me gusta más mi versión…obviamente xD**

 **Afromario: de hecho es mi parte favorita del capítulo xD…..¿COMO QUE EL CHOCOLATE NO ES BUENO?**

 **Golden. A mi no me gusta por cosas que tienen que ver con mi pasado**

 **Si…eso lo sabremos después xD**

 **Puppet: es que en esta pizzería uno no descansa ni en el día ni en la noche**

 **Ale: oye a ti te gusta que te tengamos atención**

 **Puppet: pero deberían dejarme domi un poco**

 **Ale: está bien**

 **Bye nwn**

 **Bien nos leemos pronto *-***

 **nwn/**

 **P.D: tratare de que el próximo capitulo sea menos emo...Nah ni yo me creo...**

 **P.D2: los que leen las notas del principio y al final de mi fic comenten su edad en los reviews plis**


	12. ¡Capitulo especial 15 de septiembre! xD

**Hola gentecita, como pueden leer en el titulo este es un especial por el día de la independencia de México y pos Yolo(?) Ósea que hoy publique doble capitulo de la misma historia eso significa una cosa: ¡YA LLEGO EL APOCALIPSIS!...ok un xD  
Espero que le guste nwn  
Disclaimer: Los personajes de FNAF le pertenecen a Scott, Wyatt le pertenece a BETATSTR, solo Natsu, Ale y Anahí me pertenecen.**

* * *

Era una hermosa mañana en la ciudad de México: asesinos sueltos, asaltos por todas partes, gente adornando el zócalo de la capital con los lábaros patrios...Sep el día perfecto...esperen...¿que día es hoy?.- Natsu interrumpe su pensamientos mientras viajaba en el camión y saca su celular para ver la fecha.-¿¡HOY ES 15 DE SEPTIEMBREE!?.-la gente voltea a ver a la castaña y esta baja rápidamente del camión enfrente de un lugar en específico.  
 _ ***Dentro de FFP***_  
-Coloquen esas banderas en las ventanas, cuidado con la escarcha.- Anahí iba dando las órdenes para poder adornar el local, este día iban a tener horario especial: de 5 pm a 1 am pues mucha gente iría para poder ver el grito de independencia aunque sea por televisión.  
-¡ANAHÍ!.-La castaña manda a la mierda a la puerta y entra como loca chocando con el personal que estaba adornando el lugar.  
-¡NATSUKII!.-La peli dorada se enfada con la anterior nombrada haciendo que parara en seco.  
-Im Sorry.-baja la mirada.  
-¿Por qué entraste corriendo como caballo sin mecate?.-la oji gris la mira.  
-Bo que no me dijite que ho e' 15 de setembe.-la oji chocolate habla como niña pequeña y no la regañen.  
-Si te dije, por eso te llame  
-Aaaahh...¿enserio?.-recibe un tremendo golpazo en el brazo.- ok ok.-se soba el brazo mientras su hermana llega con una caja llena de decoraciones.  
-Hasta acá se escuchó el golpe.- Ale mira a su hermana sobarse.  
-Me hizo enojar, además sabes que soy mayor que tu por 3 años, tengo derecho de golpearla y bullearla (Olvide decir que Anahí tiene 20 ewe)  
-Oh weno, Natsu ayúdanos a adornar el lugar.- la peli negra le da unas banderas, estampas y un montón de cosas.  
-Si jefa.- La oji café se lleva las cosas.  
 ***Mientras en Parts/Service***  
-...Y retiemble su centro la tierra al sonoro rugir del cañón, y retiemble su centro la tierra al sonoro rugir del cañón.- Los tres animatronics principales (Freddy, Bonnie y Chica) se aprendían el himno nacional mexicano mientras que los toys y Foxy eran vestidos, los primeros de soldados mexicanos y los segundos de soldados franceses.  
-Muy bien los animatronics se ven bien.-Wyatt le echa un vistazo a Mangle, la pobre seguía destrozada y se veía decaída.- Oh vamos Mangle sabes que no puedes participar por tu estado.-acaricia su cabeza y ella solo se limita a suspirar(?).  
-Tenemos que estar así disfrazados.-Bonnie tenía un traje al estilo José María Morelos y Pavón, Freddy vestía al estilo de Miguel Hidalgo y Costilla, Chica como Josefa Ortiz de Domínguez y Foxy estaba disfrazado de Ignacio Zaragoza.  
-Hay ni se quejen ustedes podrán participar y yo no.-Mangle voltea a otro lado molesta.  
-Bueno al menos ustedes no son los perdedores.-Puppet tenía un uniforme de soldado azul que le quedaba a la perfección al igual que a Toy Bonnie, Ballon Boy y Golden Freddy.  
-Celos Puppet.- la pollita lo mira medio sonriendo y el solo se alza de hombros.  
-Bien ahora sigan practicando ustedes tres que después de su actuación serán mariachis y todos cantaran.- El los mira y sonríe.  
-¿Y yo?.- tanto pollita como zorrita miran al peli negro.  
-Ah Chica tu ayudaras en la cocina pero hoy habrá comida mexicana ósea...nada de pizza  
-¿¡QUEEEE!?.-Al oír eso la pollita empieza a mandar a la verga todo mientras los demás o tratan de calmarla o esquivan los golpes de los objetos lanzados.  
-¿¡QUE MIERDA LES PASA!?.-Anahí entra al lugar y esquiva velozmente una silla lanzada por la oji morada.  
-¿¡COMO QUE NO PODRE HACER PIZZA!? SE SUPONE QUE ESTO ES UNA PIZZERÍA.-Chica se acerca a Anahí solo 5 cm las separaban de tocarse (No malpiensen 7-7).  
-Hoy es un día especial para los mexicanos Chica, solo podrás hacer comida mexicana: tamales, chilaquiles, tlacoyos, enchiladas, en tomatadas, tostadas de pata, pollo en salsa de cacahuate, mixiote (pollo empapelado si no saben que es les dejare una foto en mi pág. De face), quesadillas, frijolitos con nopales, enfrijoladas, sopes, gorditas, chicharrón en salsa verde, pambazos, tacos y pozole, tal vez hagas pizza pero a la mexicana  
-Esta bien.- la polluela se sienta en el suelo.  
-Mangle tu hoy estarás fuera de servicio, lo lamento mucho.-la oji ámbar al escuchar eso mira a todos con tristeza y se va de ahí.  
-Pobre Vixen.- Toy Bonnie mira por donde se fue la albina.  
-Si.- Anahí mira a los demás.- chicos sigan practicando.- se va.  
 ***Pasillo conector***  
-Es muy aburrido estar aquí sin mi amor, no sé qué hare sin él...- la oji chocolate canturreaba mientras adornaba el lugar.- él es mi todo, no puedo estar sin él, desde que yo lo vi me enamore...  
 ***Party Room 3, area toy (recuerden que ahora la pizzería es doble ewe)***  
-Nunca me separare de él, él y yo juntos por siempre, estaré a su lado pase lo que pase...- la peli negra cantaba mientras adornaba mesas.  
 ***A las 5:00 p.m.***  
A la hora de la hora todo estaba listo, excepto la obra de teatro que harían los animatronics pues "alguien" provoco un accidente haciendo que los disfraces se arruinaran sin excepción  
 ***FLASHBACK***  
-Mangle ¿qué haces con esa pintura blanca?.- La pollita la miraba confusa al igual que los demás.  
-Oh nada solo quería arreglar sus disfraces.- sonríe psicopatamente mientras todos retroceden.  
-¿Como que arreglarlos?.- BB se asusta al ver como la zorrita alza el bote de pintura y empieza a reír mientras los empieza a manchar, todos se cubren y se percatan de que solo pinto los disfraces.  
-¡LOS DISFRACES!  
-¡ANAHÍ NOS VA A CAGAR!.- ven a mangle salir corriendo(?) por el techo y por obra del destino, Anahí entro y los vio bien pintados que primero se desmayó, luego despertó y después empezó a tratar de matar(?) a los chicos.  
¿¡POR QUE MIERDA LOS DISFRACES ESTAN PINTADOS!?.- todos tiemblan y huyen hasta el area toy tratando de no ensuciar, cosa que no consiguen y terminan en Backstage del area toy donde apenas y cabían, al verlos entrar de esa manera, ambas hermanas se dirigieron allí con ellos para ayudarlos a quitarse eso y ponerles el disfraz de mariachis a los originales  
 ***FLASHBACK END***  
-Que bien todo está perfecto.- Wyatt mira como la gente llega y los animatronics originales hacen su show, mientras los pocos toys juegan con los niños teniendo una playera del equipo nacional, aunque después se la terminaron quitando ya que se sentían incómodos con ella.  
-Que aburrido.- ambas hermanas bostezan.  
-No pos secuestremos a nuestros novios  
-Pero están trabajando  
-Me vale diez hectáreas de berenjena.- Ale jala a Natsu y se la lleva hasta el escenario, observa que nadie pela a los robots y se agarran a Bonnie, buscan a Foxy y también se lo llevan.  
-¿A dónde nos llevan?.- ambos animatronics las miran.  
-A la oficina donde nadie nos moleste, Natsu y Bonnie irán a la de los toys y nosotros a la original.- al oír eso ambos se sonrojan(?).  
-No mal piensen, hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo a solas  
-Desde la segunda noche de cuando nos conocimos, ¿verdad?.- ambas asienten.

-No pos vamos.- Bonnie se lleva de la mano a su novia y Foxy hace lo mismo.  
 ***10:00 p.m.***  
Todos estaban haciendo party hard en la pizzería mientras Wyatt y Anahí trataban de calmar a la gente.  
-¡Cuidado con esa silla!...¡Hey esos adornos son caros!...¡WYATT DEJA DE JODER A CHICA Y AYUDAME!.-El peli negro deja de sacudir a la polluela y empieza a poner orden.  
-Por favor calma y...¿Dónde están Bonnie y Foxy?.- la rubia al oír eso voltea a verlo de manera macabra.

-¿Como que no están?.- habla de la manera más calmada posible.  
-Pues...no los veo en el escenario...  
-¡NATSUKIIII, ALEJANDRAAAA!  
 ***Oficina area original***  
-...amor prohibido nos dice todo el mundo, porque somos de distintas sociedades, amor prohibido murmuran por las calles, el dinero no importa en ti ni en mí, si no el corazón oh wow, baby.- la castaña y el conejito morado cantaban hasta que oyeron el grito de la oji gris.  
-Vale verga nos cacharon  
-Meh, aquí encerrados no podrá sacarnos.- sonríe y besa a su novia.  
 ***Oficina area toy***  
-...Juega conmigo yo seré tu juguete, ámame mucho demasiado y no me dejes, quiero besitos que tengan sabor a ti, ámame mucho y solamente ámame a mi.-Foxy le cantaba a Ale mientras que ella lo acariciaba y escuchan el grito.  
-Ya nos cacho  
-No te preocupes marinerita, yo sé en donde no nos encontrara  
-A si ¿en dónde?.- lo mira curiosa y el la guía hasta el ducto de ventilación y se sientan en la parte de en medio donde cabían perfectamente.

 ***Showstage***  
El lugar era un caos ya que se habían ido las familias con niños a sus casas o al zócalo y solo quedaban las personas que solo querían estar ahí por las bebidas y para hacer desastre: algunos destruían el lugar, otros acosaban a los animatronics, Freddy era brutalmente violado por dos chicas, Bon...esperen...¡DA FAQ SE VIOLAN A FREDDY! D: ¡ALGUIEN SALVELO!...a si seguía XD...BonBon huía de varios adolescentes que querían darle duro, Chica estaba escondida en la cocina, Puppet estaba escondido en su caja, Golden estaba encerrado junto a Mangle y Ballon Boy estaba escondido en la cueva de Foxy.  
-¡DEJEN A FREDDY CHICAS!.- Wyatt trataba de defender al oso pero no podía.  
-Toy Bonnie, Puppet busquen al cuarteto de tortolitos ¡RAPIDO!.-Tanto conejo como marioneta obedecen y buscan a ambas hermanas.- Wyatt, tu ve por Mangle yo iré a defender a Freddy.- el chico obedece a Anahí y busca a la albina.  
*Oficina del area original*  
Natsu le daba de comer chocolates a Bonnie hasta que escuchan golpes en la puerta.  
-¿Quién?.- ambos miran la puerta izquierda.  
-Soy BonBon, abran  
-No molestes copia mía

Bonnie supéralo joder, la pizzería es un desmadre y la chica de cabello dorado quiere que vallan  
-¿Te refieres a Anahí?  
-Pues no sé cómo se llama pero supongo que si  
-Ok.- ambos abren las puertas y el oji verde entra viendo el montón de basuritas de los chocolates.  
-Vamos.- El conejo morado carga a su novia y se la lleva mientras el conejo celeste los sigue.  
*Ducto de ventilación area toy*  
Ambos novios estaban tomando una siesta mientras Puppet entraba al lugar y los buscaba.  
-¿Dónde estarán?.- usa su magia para encontrarlos y al saber dónde están se mete por el ducto y se arrastra hasta donde están.- ¡SURPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!.-el títere los despierta y ellos salen por el otro lado mientras que la marioneta se caga de la risa en el ducto.  
-¡PUPPET! HIJO DE TU...-la peli negra no termina por que Foxy la besa.  
-Jajajajaja debieron ver sus...- se queda callado viendo esa escena y la parejita se separa.  
-¿Qué? ¿Nunca has visto a alguien besarse?.- el zorro sonríe ante la reacción de Puppet.

-Sí, pero no eh visto que casi se coman vivos.- ambos sonríen mientras que la marioneta se cruza de brazos.- la pizzería está siendo destrozada, necesitamos su ayuda

-Oh bueno.- Foxy carga a Ale al estilo princesa y se la lleva.

 ***Showstage área original***

Wyatt había logrado sacar a Mangle de su escondite y la tenía sobre una mesa en donde nadie se les acercara.

-Vamos Mangle, por favor

-Ya dije que no.- se voltea.

-Prometo arreglarte

-Ya rugiste.- la oji ámbar se trepa en el techo y mira a toda la gente, espera a que lleguen toda la bolita de frustrados (BonBon, Puppet y los enamorados) y al verlos Anahí los llama para esconderse en Backstage.

-¿Que harán?.- Bonnie mira hacia a fuera.

-Tu ve y calla.- todos se asoman junto al conejo.

-Bien ya que todos siguen haciendo destrozos pediré que alguien los saque.- Wyatt mira a Mangle.

-A si ¿quién nos va a sacar?.- un tipo se acerca a Wyatt y Mangle se lanza como en el juego: balanceándose hasta el sujeto mientras hace su rugido Y casi mordiendo al tipo, haciendo caiga al suelo asustado pues la zorrita casi lo muerde, al ver eso todos se asustan y la albina abre la boca dejando escuchar su sonido de radio a la vez que se movía como si estuviera dañada más de lo que aparentaba.  
-¡CORRAN!.- Todos salen corriendo y los animatronics salen de sus escondites junto a los humanos.  
-YAY Mangle salvo el día.- todos van con la oji ámbar y celebran mientras ella se pone contenta y se sonroja(?).  
-Si pero esto es un desastre.- al oír a la castaña decir eso miran el lugar.  
-Bueno apenas son...- saca un reloj de su bolsillo mientras Foxy no dejaba de verla.- las 11:00, si nos apuramos a limpiar tendremos tiempo de celebrar.- apenas iban todos a agarrar las cosas para limpiar cuando escuchan un chasquido y ven todo limpio mientras Puppet se recarga en una pared cruzado de brazos y sonriendo.  
-O Puppet puede hacer eso...¡PARTY NO HARD!.- Natsu va a la cocina junto a Chica y ambas llevan la comida a party room mientras Los demás estaban sentados en el suelo hablando alegremente hasta que Wyatt sale de parts/service y todos voltean a verlo.  
-Con ustedes la hermosa y arreglada...¡Mangle!.- la anterior nombrada sale del lugar recién reconstruida, todo estaba en su lugar, solo Endo seguía como siempre.  
-Guapa.- Natsu ríe.  
-Ahora si me caso señores.- Ale ríe junto a su hermana mientras zorro y conejo las miran.  
-¿Qué? Celos.- la oji chocolate mira a su conejo y lo abraza.- sabes que te amo cosita...quen te quere  
-Amm...¿tu?  
-¿Y todavía lo dudas? Va  
-No, no es cierto amor.-besa a su novia.  
-con que...¿Ahora si te casas eh?  
-Amm...¿ay globiu?.- el oji ámbar ríe y también la besa.  
-Necesitare meses de terapia.- Freddy se balanceaba en una esquina como un niño traumado mientras Wyatt trataba de calmarlo.  
-Jajaja...es que así te demostraron amor esas chicas jajaja.- el oso se molesta y le enseña el dedo medio.  
-Ya casi dan el grito.- todos miran la tele hasta que todo se queda a oscuras.

:-¡NOOOOOOOO LA PUTA LUZ!.- Todos gritan y a lo lejos se oyen cohetes y gritos de felicidad.  
-Al cabo que ni quería verlo  
-Pero nosotros si.- los animatronics se entristecen.  
-Luego les enseñamos un video.- llega luz.  
-Mejor bailemos.- natsu pone la canción del mariachi loco y se agarra Bonnie para bailar mientras los demás se aprenden la canción y cuando la vuelven a poner ya todos la bailan y la cantan

Al final se ponen a comer, platicar etc. Pero no se percatan de que falta un osito ahí.  
 ***Parts/service area toy***  
-A ver si el día de mañana están celebrando porque yo me encargare de que no sea así.- ríe y sale de su escondite dirigiéndose a donde había ruido.  
-¡VIVA MÉXICO!.-Natsu ondeaba una banderita.  
-¡VIVA!.- Todos los animatronics incluida Mangle le respondían emocionados.  
-¡MAS FUERTE CHINGA!  
-¡VIVAA!  
-¡MAS FUERTE!  
-¡VIVAA!  
-ESO MERO.-todos ríen y se abrazan.  
-Bien hora de trabajar  
-¿trabajar?  
-Hay que cuidar que se porten bien  
-Ah si  
-Pero antes...- se acercan a los lectores

-¡FELICES FIESTAS PATRIAS PARA TODOS!.- Natsu sonríe.  
-Sean o no de México.- Ale también sonríen.  
\- Recuerden no tomar en exceso y si toman no manejen.- Bonnie los mira serio.  
-Y recuerden tener cuidado con los fuegos artificiales y si tienen mascotas mejor no usen eso y vallan a hacer otra cosa.- Foxy ríe.  
-¿Como que otra cosa?.- intervengo.  
-Nada nada.- ríe y yo lo miro seria.  
-Bueno, que se la pasen bien todos los mexicanos en este día importante y espero les haya gustado el capítulo especial de hoy nwn  
Nos leemos pronto *-*  
nwn


	13. En casa de las locas(parte 1 de 3)

**¡YA LLEGO EL DESMADREEEE! Ajshadgsahds…¿Cómo están Gentecita?...espero y bien….aquí les traigo mi sexy y zukulemnto capítulo de hoy así que pónganse cómodos nwn**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de FNAF le pertenecen a Scott Cawthon, solo Ale y Natsu me pertenecen, Wyatt le pertenece a BETATSTR**

* * *

 ***En el camión***  
-...Y fue así, un poquito extraña la manera en que llego y que voy a hacer si se robó mi corazón...- Ale cantaba mientras Natsu veía por la ventana el camino y Wyatt conducía hasta la casa de ambas.  
-¿Falta mucho?.- el peli negro estaba cansado de escuchar cantar a la novia del zorro, ya llevaban dos horas de viaje y en esas dos horas la peli negra no paraba de cantar.  
-Ya casi, ahorita das vuelta a la derecha y sigues todo derecho hasta la penúltima calle  
-Uff ok.- Hace lo que la castaña le indico y llegan en menos de 15 min. en los que Ale siguió cantando.  
-...y va creciendo y creciendo como nubes en el cielo, dando vueltas por el mundo es increíble, así es el amor y al fin lo encontré...-al llegar Ale baja corriendo para abrir la reja de la casa y después abre la puerta mientras Natsu y Wyatt bajan las cajas una por una.  
-Qué bonita es su casa.- Wyatt la mira mientras baja la caja de Balloon Boy.  
-Y eso que aún no has visto toda.- la oji café baja la caja de Puppet y al final se baja del camión para poder meter las cajas a la casa.  
-Ale ayúdanos con las cajas.- el peli negro mete una caja cargándola junto la peli castaña.  
-Ya voy.- corre hacia ambos y ayuda con las cajas, al final terminan cansados y se sientan en los sillones.  
-Creí que los encargados nos ayudarían  
-El señor Pineda les dio otro trabajo.- Wyatt suspira.  
-Hijo de...-Natsu se levanta, corre por un martillo y empieza a sacar los clavos de las cajas.  
-Te ayudo Natsu.- el peli negro la mira y Ale llega con otros dos martillos.  
-No lo anuncies, hazlo.- le da un martillo y los tres abren las cajas sacando a los robots uno por uno, al final los dejan en fila y los empiezan a prender.  
-¿Ya llegamos?.- El primero en "despertar" es BonBon y mira el lugar.  
-Si no fuera así no te hubiéramos encendido.- Ale se cruza de brazos.  
-Oh lo siento.- baja las orejas.  
-Owww que tierno.- Natsu aprieta sus mejillas levemente haciendo duck face.  
-¿Natsu?.- Bonnie es el siguiente en despertar.  
-¿Que paso?.- la castaña se acerca a él y el la abraza a lo que ella corresponde.  
-Qué bonita casa, me agrada.- la pollita se estira y mira al rededor.  
-Es muy grande.- el oso cariñoso bosteza (?) y las mira.  
-Vuelvo a repetir y eso que no la han visto toda.- Natsu les sonríe.  
-¿Marinerita Ale?.- Foxy la busca ya que estaba hasta el final de la fila.  
-Foxy.- La oji negra le habla y el corre hasta donde estaba ella.  
-¿Hello?.- Ballon Boy mira a todos lados.  
-Hola BB.- ambas hermanas le sonríen y él les regresa la sonrisa.  
-Que viaje más largo, creí que sería rápido.- Puppet se estira y las mira.  
-Es que no vivimos cerca de la pizzería, Puppet.-Natsu abrazaba a su novio.  
-¿Aquí estaremos tres días?.- Golden sale de su caja y mira a todos.  
-Si Goldy.- Ale le sonríe.  
-Ok  
-¿Dónde está la cocina? quiero prepararles pizza.- Chica mira a las hermanas.  
-Natsu...- la peli negra le ruega a su hermana.  
-Sígueme Chica.- agarra a la pollita de la mano y la lleva a la cocina.  
-Huele raro.- Mangle es la última en despertar, pues su sistema al estar semi dañado tardaba más en encender.  
-Es cierto.- el zorro pirata mira a su novia.  
-Huele a...- la albina olfatea el aire.-...conejo  
-¿Huele a conejo?.- tanto Bonnie como Toy Bonnie miran a la zorrita.  
-Ah, ya sé que es.- la oji negra sube por las escaleras y después de un rato baja con una bolita de pelo blanca con negro.-Bonnie te presento a tu hija.- al oír eso el conejo morado se acerca a ella.  
-¿Mi hija? ¿Soy papá?.- mira a la bolita de pelo y esta saca su cabeza revelando un par de orejitas y ojitos tiernos.  
-Sí, se llama Springtrap The Bunny Moonlight.- la criaturita mira a su "padre" y el mira a su "hija" curioso.  
-¿Y por qué se llama Springtrap si es hembra y ese nombre es de chico?.- El oso la mira.  
-Hay, pregúntale a la madre.- en eso Natsu aparece y mira a su "hija".  
-¡HIJITAA!.- carga a la conejita y la mima.  
-Amor ¿ella es mi hija?.- el conejo la mira contento.  
-Sí, se llam-  
-Springtrap The Bunny Moonlight Taisho, nos dijo Ale.- el zorro mira a la castaña y esta lo mira molesta por interrumpirla.  
-¿Pero por qué se llama Springtrap?.- Freddy mira a la conejita.  
-Por que al principio creí que era macho y no le quería poner Bonnie junior porque ese nombre como que es muy común y no le quise poner BonBon por lo mismo así que le puse Springtrap por su sensual significado: trampa de resortes  
-¿Y cómo te enteraste de que es hembra y no macho?.- Puppet la mira curioso.  
-YouTube sirve de mucho...más aparte cuando acariciaba su pancita sentía sus tetitas.- todos la miran sorprendidos.  
-Pervertida.- Wyatt la mira y recibe un chingadazo de parte de la oji chocolate.- Auch si duelee.- se soba.  
-Para que aprendas cabron.- Natsu acaricia a su hija mientras que Bonnie trata de mantener la calma y su novia al darse cuenta piensa rápido en distraerlo.- amor ¿Quieres cargarla?.- el conejo asiente emocionado y la oji café le entrega a la criaturita con cuidado.  
-La cuidare mucho.- sonríe.  
-Bien los que quieran conocer el lugar síganme.- Ale es seguida por BB, Foxy, Goldy, Freddy y BonBon solo Mangle, Bonnie y Puppet deciden explorar después.  
-Ya metí las pizzas en el horno.- Chica entra a la sala bien campante.  
-Genial, busca a Ale para que conozcas la casa  
-Nah, la veré después, ahora solo quiero descansar.- la pollita se sienta en el suelo.  
-Chica siéntate en el sillón  
-Me gusta más el suelo.- la oji morada detecta a la conejita en los brazos de Bonnie.- ¿Un conejo?  
-Es coneja y es MI hija.- el oji rojo la abraza protectoramente y la pollita aguanta la risa.  
-¿Y cuando la hicieron que yo ni enterada?.- al oír eso Natsu se sonroja y el conejo la ignora.  
-Ammm...este...¡MIRA LAS SALADITAS SON HORNEADAS!.- Toma un paquete azul metálico que contenía galletas rectangulares saladas.  
-Ese comercial ya lo eh visto.- la pollita se cruza de brazos y sonríe.  
-Al menos lo intente.- la castaña manda a volar las galletas.  
 ***mientras en otra parte de la casa***  
-Y aquí están las recamaras.- Ale llega al final del pasillo del segundo piso y abre primero la puerta de la recámara de su hermana y luego la suya.  
-Me gustan mucho.- el pequeño Ballon Boy sonríe.  
-Qué bueno.- abre otra puerta.- aquí es donde ponemos lo que no usamos.- se observan un montón de cosas bien acomodadas al estilo de las chicas: ropa por allá, trastes colgados, cosas en el piso etc.  
-Necesitare que alguien me ayude después.- se empiezan a oír los típicos zafo por parte de todos excepto por Foxy.  
-Yo te ayudo mi amor.- mueve su cola.  
-Está bien.- se abrazan.  
-No coman pan enfrente de los pobres.- BonBon les llama la atención.  
-Ups.- se sueltan y bajan al primer piso.  
-Y bueno la cocina esta por asha, el comedor también.- señala al fondo de la sala.- el jardín ya lo vieran luego y eso es todo.  
-¿Y el baño?.- Freddy las mira.  
-¿Apoco hacen del baño?  
-No, solo quería saber.- el oso la mira.  
\- Y la pervertida soy yo.- el oso siente las miradas de todos y mejor se mete a su caja.  
-Y bueno pueden andar por donde se les pegue la gana pero no pueden entrar a la última habitación que está a lado de la de Natsu.- la peli negra los mira seria.  
-Lo prometemos.- todos la miran.  
-¿Y dónde dormiremos(?)?.- Ballon Boy las mira.  
-Ammm...- ambas hermanas miran por todas partes y después se les ocurre una idea.  
-En sus cajas, las subiremos a nuestras recámaras, solo elijan con quien se quieren quedar.- todos se miran entre si y hablan entre ellos.  
-Nosotros dormiremos(?) contigo.- Bonnie, BonBon, Freddy, Puppet y Chica miran a la castaña.  
-Y nosotros con Ale.- BB, Foxy, Mangle y Golden miran a la peli negra.  
-Muy bien entonces suban sus cajas mientras nosotras servimos la pizza que de seguro quieren comer.- todos asienten.- vallan entonces.- todos cargan su caja de miel(?), a lo maduro, a lo seguro que se voltee Golden de burro(?) (Quien no haya cantado esa canción no tuvo infancia XD), mientras las hermanas sacan las pizzas y las sirven en los platos.  
-Ya me voy chicas.- Wyatt las mira.  
-¿No vas a comer?.- la oji negra lo mira sería.  
-No puedo, tengo que planear nuevos diseños para los chicos.- a Natsu se le caen los platos y lo mira.  
-¿Como que les cambiaras sus diseños?  
-En lo que ustedes estaban ocupadas el jefe me hablo y me pidió rediseñarlos ya que si la pizzería será distinta ellos también y dijo que tenía que aprovechar que no estaban en la pizzería para llevar acabo el rediseño.- ambas hermanas se miran entre si y luego miran al peli negro.  
-Te ayudaremos.- La castaña le sonríe y recoge los platos que tiro.  
-¿Y eso?.- El chico las mira.  
-Harás el diseño de nuestros novios...obviamente tenemos que ayudarte para quedar satisfechas con el resultado.- Ale sonríe.  
-Muy bien...mañana empezamos  
-Pero quédate a comer.- ambas lo miran y el sonríe.  
-Muy bien me quedo a comer.- en eso se escucha como todos bajan corriendo.  
-Natsu tu cuarto es bonito.- el conejo morado la abraza.  
-Gracias amor...por cierto ¿dejaste a Springtrap en su jaula?.- la oji chocolate lo mira.  
-Si amor.- besa su frente y la suelta.  
-A ver, todos a la sala que no cabemos en la cocina.- todos obedecen y unos se sientan en los sillones mientras que otros se sientan en el suelo.  
-Vallan pasando los platos con la pizza.- ambas hermanas pasan los platos y todos la pasan hasta que tienen su pizza cada quien y la comen en silencio.  
-¿Vemos tele?.- algunos voltean a ver a BB.  
-Claro.- Natsu prende la tele y luego la DVD.- pondré anime  
-¡PON SAKURA CARD CAPTOR!.- Ale brinca por todos lados.  
-Ñhe pondré algo sangriento.- al oír eso todos la miran atentos y la castaña saca un disco de su estuche.- veremos Corpse Party  
-¿Fiesta de cuerpos?.- todos la miran.  
-Ship.- coloca el disco y todos miran atentos pero Wyatt se lleva a Balloon Boy para ver otra cosa ya que él era muy pequeño para ver todo eso (les recomiendo ver ese anime, son solo 4 capítulos pero están bien buenos nwn)  
-Ok, me han demostrado que son más psicópatas de lo que creía.-Chica mira la tele sin parpadear(?) mientras Bonnie se abrazaba a su novia, Foxy comía palomitas, Freddy anotaba en una libreta todo lo que veía, Golden ignoraba el anime mientras Mangle dormía tranquilamente y finalmente Puppet veía algo traumado el capítulo.  
-Así que ¿todo se desarrolla en esa escuela abandonada?.- BonBon veía el anime entretenido.  
-Sip y todo porque el director mato a Sachiko-chan y quiso violar a la enfermera.- ve la película mientras come la pizza.  
-Necesitare terapia intensiva.- El pobre de Puppet no soportaba ver sangre, si mataba a los guardias pero de un paro cardiaco mientras que los demás metían a los guardias descuartizados en un traje de Freddy.  
-Tranquilo, se acaba este capítulo y pondré otra cosa que no sea sangrienta.- Natsu mira sonriente la tele.  
-¿Pondrás?...  
-Sakura Card Captor  
-¡Siiiii!.- La peli negra abraza a su hermana.  
-¿De qué trata?.- Freddy las mira mientras quita Ale el disco de Corpse Paty y Natsu busca el de S.C.C.  
-Trata de que una chica que va en cuarto de primaria, un día se encuentra en su sótano un libro, en su interior traía unas cartas conocidas como las "cartas Clow" que fueron creadas por un mago, el chiste es que ella las libera accidentalmente por toda su ciudad y tiene que reunirlas junto una criaturita mágica antes de que pasen grandes desgracias.- todos miran a la oji negra brincar.  
-¿Y veremos todo el anime?.- BonBon mira a Natsu.  
-No, son muchos capítulos...unos 75 y no creo que lo quieran ver todo en tres días  
-Pos...tu ponlo.- Foxy mira a su novia.  
 ***10 Horas después***  
Los animatronics se habían aventado 20 capítulos del anime siendo ya las 8 de la noche mientras que las chicas diseñaron con Wyatt y ya se despedían de él.  
-Entonces mañana temprano llegaras.- calla la castaña.  
-Para que te ayudemos con sus rediseños ¿verdad?.- concluye la peli-negra.  
-Sip...vayan pensando en los diseños que les deje y elíjanlos.- el chico les sonríe.  
-Ok, hasta mañana.- ambas se despiden al unísono y el sube al camión de vuelta a la pizzería, entran a la casa y ven a BB dormido sobre Mangle.  
-A dormir muchachos.- pausan el anime y se escuchan las quejas de algunos.  
-Mañana lo siguen viendo, ya tienen sueño todos.- recibe varios bostezos como respuesta.  
-Cenen lo que queda de las Pizzas y se suben.- ambas hermanas suben a sus respectivos cuartos y esperan a los chicos, después de un rato escuchan un alboroto y bajan corriendo a la cocina encontrándose a Bonnie arrodillado y temblando mientras Foxy está a la defensiva enfrente de Toy Bonnie mientras este temblaba con algo de miedo y enojo.  
-¿¡Que paso aquí!?.- Natsu se acerca agarrada del brazo de su hermana mayor.  
-Bonnie alcanzo atacar a Toy Bonnie, pero después se dejó caer de rodillas y ya no hizo nada, por si las moscas Foxy está para defenderlo.- Chica termina de contar lo sucedido y la de ojos chocolate se acerca al conejo morado.  
-¿Bonnie?.- toca su hombro y recibe una especie de gruñido de parte de el.-¿Que paso?.- en eso el conejo se levanta y se voltea para acorralar a Natsu contra la pared, sus ojos eran negros con una pupila blanca y tenía una sonrisa(?) algo rara.  
-¡BONNIE NO LASTIMES A NATSU!.- la oji negra esta por acercarse y el zorro pirata lo impide.  
-¿B-Bonnie? s-soy Natsu...reacciona.-Se tapa su rostro al ver como el conejo abre su mandíbula más de lo normal y se acerca a ella.  
-¡BASTA!.- todos menos ambos novios voltean a ver de dónde provino esa voz y descubren que era Puppet el que hablo, pero su tono era algo sombrío, casi de ultra tumba, su mano izquierda estaba rodeada por una especie de aura azul marino.- Debes controlarte, ¡Estas a punto de dañar a quien más amas!.- en ese momento los ojos de Bonnie regresan a la normalidad, mira a su novia algo asustada y después voltea a ver a los demás mientras la mano de la marioneta regresa a la normalidad.  
-¿N-Natsu?...yo...yo...-baja las orejas y la castaña baja las manos viéndolo.  
-¿Bonnie?.- la pollita lo mira y el solo estaba al borde del llanto, antes de ver a su chica de nuevo siente unos brazos rodeando su cintura y al ver quien era descubre a una Natsuki llorando y abrazándolo fuertemente.  
-Me asustaste...- el conejo corresponde y derrama lágrimas(?) de aceite mientras los demás están que lloran también ( algunos no todos).  
-Lo siento...perdóname.- mira a su novia, ella asiente y miran a los demás.  
-Subamos a dormir.- todos asienten y suben a donde les toca.  
-¿Natsu, puedo dormir contigo?.- el oji rojo la mira.  
-Yo también quiero.- Puppet mira a la castaña y el guitarrista lo mira casi amenazándolo.  
-Ah...claro pero...mi cama es matrimonial y apenas cabríamos dos  
-Pues acuéstate sobre Bonnie.- Puppet tan natural como siempre(?).  
-Etto...- se sonroja levemente.  
-Tiene razón Natsu, podrías dormir sobre mi.- todos la miran, unos con cara de "esta noche hay salseo" y otros con cara de " Oie nho".  
-Para eso existen los hoteles.- la pollita ríe.  
-Quiero dormir(?) tranquilo así que no hagan nada entre los tres.- el wonejito los ignora, ve a su novia ir al baño y sale con una pijama puesta.  
-No haremos nada pero ya a dormir  
-Alto...yo no puedo dormir sin música.- todos miran a la marioneta con cara de "no mames".  
-Ok, ok...amor mío tu guitarra se quedó ahí en la sala.-el asiente y baja por ella.  
 ***Mientras en el cuarto de Ale***  
-Entonces exactamente ¿qué chingados paso entre ellos?.- la peli negra mira a Mangle.  
-Básicamente el marica de BonBon le dijo que quiere bajarle la novia al pendejo de Bonnie y pues por eso se le aventó y escuchaste ese grito de nena  
-Ha...¡GAAAAAAAAAY!.- Foxy ríe.  
-¡NO SOY MARICA NI GAY!.- El conejo celeste se enfada.  
-A perdón...el conejo transexual.-todos ríen.  
-Ya me voy con Natsu  
-Aguas, no te vayan a madrear y grites como niña.- todos ríen y el oji verde sale de ahí enfadado.  
 ***Cuarto de Natsu***  
-Puppet, canta  
-Pff...ya que.-la marioneta se levanta y mira a todos mientras Bonnie toca su guitarra.  
- _Ya me olvidado de cuando yo era un niño, ya no recuerdo que era la felicidad, el tiempo pasa nada tiene sentido, no sé por qué aquella tarde yo deje de existir._

 _La melodía hace que este calmado, paso los días viendo a los niños reír, se quien lo hizo y tengo que atraparlo, no dejare que haga daño a ninguno más._  
 _No sé si vivo o muero, estando aquí metido o si es que echó de menos, estar donde nací, ahora ya no estoy solo, ellos están conmigo, ya nadie volverá a sufrir._  
 _A llegado el momento de encontrar nuestro alivio, ese hombre de morado ha llegado a su fin, ahora me vengare del daño que has causado y todos podremos dormir.-_ todos duermen con una lagrimita saliendo de sus ojos mientras el conejo carga a su novia y se acuesta en la cama colocándola sobre él.  
-Descansen.-Puppet apaga la luz mientras se acomoda a un lado de Bonnie y con su mano toca la mano de Natsu.  
 ***Cuarto de Ale***  
 _-...basta es hora de que salga de aquí, un peluche maldito no va hacer nada contra mí_  
 _-Somos muñecos poseídos cuyas almas vagan solas sin destinoo y aquí dentro todos viven un castigo_  
 _-Y es que solo me queda un minuto para vivir_  
 _-Y es que solo te queda un minuto para morir_  
 _-El miedo me paraliza_  
 _-La suerte no está contigo_  
 _-La oscuridad que me hipnotiza_  
 _-La luz que guía el camino.- Foxy y Ale callan para dejarles el coro a los demás._  
 _-Por eso ven solo son 5 noches aquí, ven aguanta solo y sin huir, ven pasa 5 noches en la oscuridad, tu amigo Freddy será el que te juzgara, juega con nosotros en Five Nights at Freddy's (x2)_  
\- Muy bien chicos  
-Mañana cantémosle a BonBon la de "si fueras gay".- ríe Mangle.  
-Buena idea.- el oso dorado (que en este capítulo desapareció un rato) mira a la albina.  
-Bien pues a mimir.- asienten todos y entran a sus cajas pero solo la perra digo Foxy y le niño de los globos duermen con ella...

* * *

 **Y hasta aquí el Cap. de hoy \^_^/**  
 **Les dije que sería menos emo...y creo lo conseguí XD**  
 **Y bueno quiero hacer una pregunta a los que leen las notas del principio y del final**  
 **Ustedes que prefieren...¿El diseño humano de Pole-bear o el diseño Furry de Nukude? (Dejare el link de su DeviantArt para que vean)**  
 **Yo siento que debería elegir el de Nukude por que casi todos eligen el de Pole-Bear y no es que no me guste si no que debería de variar...si mi historia es algo no mucho diferente ¿Por qué no elegir diseños diferentes de los personajes?**  
 **Aunque ella hizo a todos sus personajes unos machos que se respetan (XD) el diseño de Mangle parece que es chica pero tiene nombre de chico así que...imaginen que si es mujer ¿okay? Hagan lo mismo con Chica XD y claro que los únicos que tendrían diseño de Pole-Bear serian Puppet y BB a menos que les encuentre un buen diseño o yo trate de hacerlo...hay ustedes me dicen nwn**  
 **También quería preguntar ¿Les gustaría que meta a las dos weas que faltan (Toy freddy y Toy Chica)? es que no se si agregarlos o dejarlos sin aparecer hasta después...como dije antes...ustedes me dicen nwn a menos de que quieran que los deje con sus formas originales en toda la historia nwn**  
 **Y ahora si contesto reviews:**

 **Hashashin:* trato de hacer lo que dijiste y al final mando todo al carajo*Lo intente y no se pudo….soy desesperada a veces…Y si lo se….todo por comer chiocolate salen estas ideas locas XD**

 **Golden: El chocolate no me gusta por algo de mi pasado que no diré….**

 **Pero que sabrán mas adelante *recibo un golpe de parte de Golden* maldetoooo…*veo como lo pateas y como cae* Oshe lo necesito para el fic….bye nwn**

 **Absolent Children: qué bueno que te guste y claro que continuare hasta el final nwn….Bonnie se mejorara pero no diré cuando ni como…seria Spoiler xD…..Yo tamben tengo 16 pero yo no creo estar vieja nwn**

 **SweetGirl90: Lo se XD….y si ya sabias que aparecerías aquí jejejeje…..yo también te amo nwn**

 **Bonnie: Yo no soy celoso, cuido lo que me pertenecerá en un futuro *me abraza***

 ***rio* Si lo que digas Bonnie….**

 **Golden: *aun cayendo por la patada de Hashashin***

 **Puppet: AMENME PLZ *recibe el libro contento***

 **Pero solo fue en el especial…segura asi por un rato XD**

 **Mangle: putha**

 **Sabes que te amo *la abrazo***

 ***te veo con las maracas y el sombrero* que tierna nwn**

 **Ultimate Dimentor: De hecho si ajshadjsbgfsnf…..**

 **Bonnie: Putho Golden…yo nunca eh querido hacer eso… *lo abrazo***

 **Golden seguirá en la banda por siempre…o no se…XD * veo tus ocs* wtf?...lo del freddy violado salió por algo que me acorde jejeje….QUE VIVA MEXICO JDNDJSJDAJJAJDNA nwn….eres más grande que yo por 3 años TTuTT**

 ***Sigo revisando reviews hasta que….* eh? ¿Hashashin volvió a comentar? Jajaja ok**

 **Hashashin: (otra vez XD) México no se queda atrás ewe…..**

 **Freddy: ya comí con el par de hermanas así que no gracias *sonríe nervioso***

 ***todos reciben los regalos pero Bonnie me cambia la barra por la bolsa* nos hubieras regalado a los dos una bolsa para cada quien XD…**

 **Ale: yo lo quería *te mira***

 **Anahí: Wow una rosa *se sonroja* gracias**

 **Todos los toys menos Puppet y BB: Es nuestro trabajo acabar con los guardias como tu *sonríen* no les hacemos nada a ese par solo porque nuestros olds no nos dejan *me miran a mí y a Ale***

 **BB: No es mi intención…yo solo quiero jugar con los guardias pero los dejo sin luz para que no lastimen los ojos de Foxy**

 **Foxy: *ríe como el pirata que es* Por eso hago equipo con el siempre y como premio juego con el *acaricia el pelo de BB***

 **Puppet: Yo mato a los guardias por que no se…luego lo hago por impulso, otras veces porque no me caen bien y otras por no darle cuerda a mi caja y pues me molesta el ruido que luego hacen con la máscara y pos los mato pero siempre es del susto, nunca los eh matado con mis propias manos**

 ***veo como te lanzas por la ventana y después recojo la imagen* OH POR DIOS YAOIIIII JSHFJSHHADJBAFN *muero moridamente***

 **ZarcortFan25: WOW HOLAAAA Y ESE MILAGRO QUE VIENES POR AQUÍ? :D….que bueno que mis capítulos cumplen su cometido XD….yo se que necesitaran revivirte más de dos veces akjdjhsdksjdkfsdf….jeje gracias nwn/**

 **Guest: No eres el peor del mundo….ese es Alfredo dorado que por cierto sigue cayendo por el hoyo que había por ahí *me asomo y escucho su grito cada vez más lejos* todavía no toca fondo XD…..owo sé que ya paso hace rato el día pero me da igual ¡feliz 15 de septiembre retrasado XD!...yo querer taco *miro tu taco* gracias y claro que actualizare pronto jahdhsdhsjfjskfd…..y no te preocupes ya le doy demasiado amor y cariño nwn bye**

 **Y bueno eso fue todo…Nos leemos pronto *-***

 **nwn/**

 **P.D: Para los que quieran ver mi pagina de Facebook el link esta en mi perfil de FanFiction nwn (ahí también en mi perfil puse el link del DeviantArt de Nukude)**


	14. En casa de las locas (parte 2 de 3)

**Holaaaaaa nwn/  
AYER FUE HALLOWEEN *inserte it is Halloween ver. Marilyn Manson aquí baby Bv)*  
Pero no hice ni hare ningún especial por esa celebración *me lanzan jitomates* QUE? ES QUE SE ME HACE MUY REPETITIVO ESO DE HACER ESPECIAL DE HALLOWEEN….lo que si hare después será un especial del 24 y 31 de diciembre pero hasta dichas fechas XD así que….les dejo el cap. de hoy nwn**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de FNAF le pertenecen a Scott Cawthon, Wyatt le pertenece a BETASTR, Dulce le pertenece a SweetGirl90, Solo Anahí, Ale y Natsu me pertenecen**

* * *

 ***A media noche***  
Bonnie no podía conciliar el "sueño" ya que seguía pensando sobre lo que había pasado hace unas horas y la culpa lo atormentaba  
 ***Flashback***  
-Que bien que comeremos de nuevo pizza.- Chica recalentaba el delicioso alimento mientras los demás esperaban.  
-Por cierto BonBon, me percaté de que veías mucho a las chicas...no me digas que te gusta una de ellas.- al oír eso de parte de Mangle tanto zorro como conejo morado voltean a ver a el oji verde.  
-Ah...pues...una de ellas me atrae...creo que me gusta.- sonríe(?) un poco.  
-Y ¿Se puede saber de quién se trata, marinero de agua dulce?.- Foxy lo mira y gruñe por lo bajo.  
-Natsuki.- al oír eso Bonnie casi deja caer su plato y los demás miran a Toy Bonnie con cara de "este ya cabo su tumba".  
-¿Como que te gusta Natsuki?.- el oji rojo respira(?) medio rápido y parecía tener un tic(?) en el ojo derecho.  
-Si, ¿algún problema?.- El conejo celeste lo mira y Bonnie 1.0 aprieta sus puños.  
-No que va, solo que ella...es...¡MI NOVIA!.-  
-Oh, entonces con más razón me gusta ya que como sabes yo soy tu versión mejorada y de seguro me querrá más que a ti.-Bonnie se lanza contra BonBon a lo que este grita afeminadamente y los demás se alejan mientras Foxy se pone frente a Toy Bonnie hasta que ven como Bonnie se deja caer de rodillas y murmura cosas inaudibles mientras las hermanas llegan corriendo.  
 ***Flashback End***  
-En ese momento, yo escuche esa misma voz de aquella vez.- susurra mientras acaricia el cabello de su novia.- pero esta vez sí pude comprobar que BonBon.- hace una mueca(?) de asco.- si quiere quitarme a Natsu...pero no era para matarlo(?)...¿o sí?.- sigue pensando hasta quedarse dormido(?) sin darse cuenta.  
 ***A la mañana siguiente***  
-Hey BonBon.- Mangle mira al celeste.  
-¿Qué?.- él la mira molesto.

 _ ****Si fueras gay  
estaría OK  
hay no seas wey  
seguirías siendo el rey  
Si fuera así  
estaría aquí  
listo para decir que si, soy gay  
(pero no soy gay)  
Si fueras puñal  
no estaría mal  
eres mi carnal  
aunque seas controversial  
Pero si fuera real  
sería normal  
que dijeras sin chistar  
Hey qué crees que soy gay  
(aunque no soy gay)  
Disfruto contigo estar  
porque me ha de importar  
que te guste por detrás  
SI fueras gay  
gritaría grey  
si fueras puñal  
no te podría abandonar  
Si fuera así  
yo estaría aquí  
apoyándote sin cesar  
y decir que no está mal  
que naciste homosexual  
y que crees?¡  
así fue tu papa  
igual de gaaaayy_

-¡CALLATE!.-Le lanza un pan tostado a la cara.  
-BONBON NO LANSES COMIDA O TE LANZO TU PUTO CULO HASTA MANEHATTAN(?)  
-¡Pero!  
-Pero nada, después te vengas  
-Esta bien.- se sienta en la silla molesto.  
-¿Y cómo "durmieron"?.- Ale les sonríe.  
-No estuvo mal...-Mangle comía hot cakes colgada del techo.-Mmm sí que saben cocinar, admito que esto esta delicioso.- lame su nariz ya que tenía mermelada de piña en ella.  
-Jejejeje sabíamos que te gustaría  
-Hola...- Bonnie entra en la cocina, al parecer se había quedado dormido(?)...y lo seguiría estando de no ser por dos razones...1.-la luz del sol le pegaba en la jeta cosa que le molesto tanto que casi arranca el cortinero al tratar de cerrar la cortina 2.-su novia no estaba ahí con él.  
-Hola.- todos saludan de buena gana por increíble que parezca...bueno solo un conejo marica no contestó por obvias razones (ya dije BULLYING A TODOS SIN EXCEPCION(?) XD)  
-¿Quieres comer algo o...?.- la peli negra lo mira y el asiente.  
-Quiero algo dulce...  
-A pues...hay Hot Cakes, galletas amm...pan dulce o solo por ser tu puedes comer chocolates.- la oji chocolate sonríe.  
-Mmm ¿No hay pizza especial de Chica?.-al oír eso la pollita escupe el aceite que estaba tomando ensuciando a BB.  
-¡Chica me ensuciaste!.- el pequeño comienza a sollozar y la oji morada toma un trapo de cocina para limpiarlo.  
-No creí que te acordaras de eso...ya sabes...hace tiempo que no te la preparo  
-Desde antes de que cerraran la pizzería.-el conejo sonrie(?) algo nostálgico.  
-Pero...solo por estar de buenas hoy te la preparare.- sonríe y va a la cocina.  
-Y ¿de qué consiste la dichosa pizza?.-ambas hermanas miran al conejo morado.  
-Ah, es una pizza dulce que me encanta.- las mira contento.  
-Sí, se la preparaba a Bonnie cuando se ponía triste.-Chica hablaba dentro de la cocina mientras los demás seguían desayunando en el comedor.-en vez de salsa de pizza lleva salsa de chocolate, regaliz, gomitas, chocolatitos.- se asoma por la puerta de la cocina y mira al oji verde con una mirada algo divertida.- también lleva bonbones.-Bonnie 2.0 se atraganta con sus galletas y tose algo hasta que se recupera mientras la pollita ríe.  
-Oh esa es mi parte favorita.- las hermanas no saben que responder.  
-¿Y solo el comerá de esa pizza?.- Mangle entra a la cocina y después es sacada a patadas(?) de ahí.  
-Sí, solo él se la comerá...a menos de que ambas hermanas quieran.- ambas asienten y la oji morada entra de nuevo a la cocina.  
-¿Por qué demonios hiciste que me ahogara?.- el conejo azul habla en un tono algo entre molesto y afeminado.  
-Yo nunca hable de ti, marica  
-Si serás bien puta.- el oji verde sale de la cocina y se va al cuarto de la castaña para curiosear un poquis (quien entendió, entendió jejeje)  
-Hace un momento estaba tranquilo.- Puppet mira por donde se fue el azul.  
-De hecho no, se la pasó toda la mañana de malhumorado por lo de ayer, según se calmó por desayunar pero en realidad sigue encabronado.- Freddy muerde un hot cake.  
-Oh ya.- la marioneta sorbe un poco de aceite.  
-No pos...hoy jugaremos un poco.- Ale sonríe.  
-¿Y a que jugaremos?.- la albina habla medio desanimada.  
-A las escondidas  
-¿Es neta?  
-La neta luneta camioneta(?).- Natsu la mira.  
-Yo paso.- Golden se va a la sala a aplatanarse en el sillón seguido de Mangle y Freddy.  
(En México la expresión "aplatanarse" significa sentarse de manera desparramada o medio acostado o simplemente estarse sentado y quieto)  
-Bueno si no quieren jugar vallan a hacer otra cosa pero no los queremos ahí echados.- los tres salen al jardín.  
-Esto será fácil.- la marioneta entra en confianza.  
-Es sin magia Puppet  
-¿Khé?.- mira a Natsu.- okay  
-Bien ahora...- se escucha el sonido de una flauta desafinada y la castaña voltea a ver hacia donde se escuchaba el sonido.  
-jajajaja...me gusta cómo suena esto.- BB tocaba una flauta dulce de color plata (no, la flauta no sabe dulce si no que así se llama ese tipo de flauta, lo aclaro por si acaso).  
-¡MALDITO MOCOSO DAME ESO!.- La oji chocolate lo corretea.  
-Alcánzame si puedes.- el pequeño corre como si no hubiese un mañana saliendo al jardín y Natsu corre casi alcanzándolo.  
-Balloon Boy dásela o si no te desmantelara y te volverá chatarra para vender al fierro viejo.- Ale mira la persecución.  
-No me importa.- ríe un poco más y acelera el paso pero en una de esas tropieza, al levantarse mira al conejo morado viéndolo, todos menos los Toy se paralizan y esperan algo nerviosos la reacción del guitarrista.  
-Sera mejor que se la devuelvas.- el pequeño asiente y velozmente corre hasta la oji chocolate, entrega la flauta y se esconde detrás de Puppet.  
-Que cobarde eres.- el conejo se encamina a la habitación de su novia y todos lo miran atentos, al no verlo Mangle se acerca al niño de los globos y le habla a modo de regaño.  
-Balloon Boy no te dejes intimidar por él, es un Old lo que significa que no debes obedecerlo ni intimidarte, recuerda que tanto tu como nosotros somos más fuertes y los favoritos.-al oír eso los tres originales presentes gruñen.  
-Ya tranquilos todos, si quieren olviden el juego y exploren lo que quieran menos donde les prohibí.- todos se van por su lado y la peli negra se acerca a su hermana, quien miraba la flauta algo triste.-  
¿Está todo bien?  
-Algo...él la agarro sin mi permiso...borro el grabado con los nombres de ellos.- algunas lágrimas caen por sus mejillas.  
-Lo siento.- la abraza.- sé que ese es tu único recuerdo que tienes de parte de tu mamá y tu papá  
-Yo tuve la culpa, debí dejarla en su estuche, aun así no debió agarrarla.- mira la flauta en su mano.  
-La pizza de Chica ya debe de estar, vayamos a ver.- la castaña asiente y se dirigen a la cocina donde ven a cierta pollita sacando la pizza del horno.  
-¿Ya está?.- ambas la miran.  
-Si.- las mira y ve que Natsu tenía los ojos algo rojos.- ¿Por qué lloraste?  
-Nada especial  
-Bueno, espero que la pizza te ani-….- se escucha que algo caer por las escaleras y todos se asoman a ver dándose cuenta de que el objeto que cayó por ahí era nada más y nada menos que Bonnie, después ven que va bajando Toy Bonnie con una expresión nada agradable.  
\- Solo ríndete, soy más fuerte de lo que parezco.- el oji rojo se voltea a verlo.  
-Aun así...golpeas como una chica  
-Tu lo pediste.- BonBon se le avienta desde el quinto escalón, grita como en el segundo juego pero al casi tocar a su versión Old siente como es lanzado hasta la pared, donde se golpea un poco la cabeza, quedando inconsciente(?).  
-Y yo soy más astuto de lo que crees  
-¿Que carajos pasa aquí?.- Freddy mira a Bonnie y este solo se retuerce un poco, la caída por las escaleras comenzaba a afectarle algo.- respóndeme  
-Él...me...provocó.- trata de no desmayarse(?).  
-Llamare a Wyatt.- la castaña va al teléfono y llama al chico mientras que su hermana mayor trata de reanimar al conejo morado.  
-No te desmayes(?).- su hermanita menor se acerca a ver y abraza a su conejo.  
-Cierra los ojos.- algunos la miran extrañados pero su novio obedece y parece que también pierde la conciencia(?).  
\- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso?.- Freddy la mira.  
-Si no cerraba los ojos su sistema se sobre esforzaría y él se hubiera puesto peor  
-Oh lo siento.- Freddy lo mira (hay Freddy ¿por qué no eres un animatronic normal?).- deberíamos llevarlos arriba.- en eso se escucha que alguien patea la puerta y todos voltean a ver quién cojones casi la tira, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver a una chica de pelo castaño más oscuro que el de Natsu, ojos casi negros, lentes de armazón negro, blusa azul con líneas negras y falda azul marino, para combinar llevaba unos zapatos negros y medias blancas.  
-¡YA LLEGO EL DESMADRE!.- La chica entra triunfante y Wyatt entra después.  
-¿Quién chingados eres?.- la castaña la mira.  
-Excuse me, me llamo Dulce Milagros Jiménez Sánchez...díganme Dulce o Mili.- la chica sonríe.  
-¿Y qué haces aquí?.- La mayor la mira de arriba a abajo.  
-Pues seré una de las guardias de seguridad, quería ver a los animatronics y me avisaron que estaban aquí así que vine con Wyatt.- sonríe aún más y luego voltea a ver a ambos conejos que estaban tirados.- ¡OH DAMM! ¡HICIERON YAOI Y YO NI ENTERADA! AJASDAJASDAJASDASDAS.- la castaña oscura sufre un pequeño derrame nasal.  
-No tuvieron yaoi, simplemente se pelearon y así terminaron.- Mangle habla molesta y Dulce se acerca a ella.  
-Oh tú debes ser la única y original Toy Foxy, mejor conocida como The Mangle.- da un gritito.- Y los demás son Freddy, Chica, Foxy, Toy Bonnie, Balloon Boy, Puppet, Golden y Bonnie.- vuelve a gritar pero se da cuenta de algo.- ¿Y Toy Chica y Toy Freddy?.- Dulce mira a mira a todos y ellos le regresan la mirada.  
-Aun no los traen, me dijeron que estaban mal pero no sé qué tanto.-El peli negro se rasca la cabeza un poco.  
-Oh ya...bueno ¿dejamos a ese par ahí o qué?.-Chica mira al par de conejos.  
-Ammm...nos los llevamos.- Freddy carga a Bonnie y Puppet a BonBon para después llevarlos a la habitación de la castaña seguidos por el joven técnico.  
-Y ¿Por qué ustedes los tienen aquí?  
-A pues es simple...nosotras somos las primeras guardias nocturnas que pisaron esta pizzería antes que alguien más de México lo hiciera  
-Además dos de ellos son nuestros novios.- ambas hermanas se liman las uñas.  
-¿Qué alguno de ellos es su novio?  
-Si YO soy novio de mí hermosa marinerita.- Foxy abraza a su novia por la espalda posando su mano y su garfio en la cintura de ella.  
-¿Y tu novio es...?.-Mira a la castaña.  
-Es Bonnie  
-ewe ósea que pueden ver Fonnie a su gusto eh.  
-De hecho.- las tres sonríen pervertidamente.  
-Creo que se llevaran bien.- el peli negro baja las escaleras ahora los que lo siguen es Freddy y Puppet.  
-Ah se jejejeje.-Ale se arregla bien su cabello.  
-Por cierto, ¿Listo para rediseñarlos?.- Natsu mira a Wyatt.  
-No se va a poder  
-¿Por qué?.- ambas hermanas miran al chico mientras que la nueva no entendía ni un pepino(?).  
-Perenme mijos...¿de qué coño chuchas chingados hablan?  
-Es que íbamos a rediseñar a la bola de subnormales, frustrados y perturbados que esta ashi.- señala a los animatronics.  
-Oh ya...¿y por qué no se va a poder.- el trio de adolescentes deseosas de yaoi que pronto se caerían súper bien miraban al peli negro.  
-Lo que pasa es que tanto el animatronic número 2 y el número 7 tienen algunos daños internos, sobre todo el 2.- mira como Ale se tapa la boca, Dulce se queda impaktada(?) y Natsu...bueno ella se dirige a la salida rápidamente, toma su bicicleta roja y sale disparada de ahí.  
-¿A dónde fue?.- todos menos los toys (quienes se estaban peleando en el patio trasero vete a saber por qué) miran a Ale.  
-Lo que pasa es que siempre que recibe una mala noticia necesita desahogarse con algo, a veces se va hasta el parque, otras veces se va a entrenar karate o simplemente se va hasta la piedad a buscar a quien golpear, con eso de que Cuautitlán no es tan seguro pues...ella se encarga de eso  
-¿Y no le pasara nada malo?  
-Ñhe...sabe karate, le gusta morder, le gusta arañar, patea como mula...¿crees que no sabe defenderse?.- algunos se miran entre sí.  
-Nota...nunca hay que enfrentarse a ella  
-Huy y si vieran como se pone en sus días.-todos se miran aún más asustados, si la oji chocolate hubiera estado ahí todos habrían valido 10 hectáreas de berenjena.  
-Ok corregimos...NUNCA DE LOS NUNCA LA HAGAMOS ENFADAR...  
-Ella es bi polar, ¿no?  
-No, tiene doble personalidad, a veces triple.- Wyatt y la castaña oscuro la miran con cara de comprender pero el trio de robots no entienden ni un carajo.  
-¿Triple personalidad?.- la pollita la mira.  
-Como les explico...a ya sé...haz de cuenta que llega a parecer otra, casi siempre es la natsu que todos conocen, pero depende de que si le hacen algo muy malo puede ser alguien fría o distante que si provocas vales verga y luego está la natsu asesina y emo que solo yo conozco...es como si la natsu que todos conocemos no existiera  
-Pues ¿qué tan mala es?.- el osito cariñosito dorado se anima a preguntar.  
-Lo suficiente como para hacer esto.- alza la manga de su blusa de manga larga y les muestra una cicatriz larga pero que no se veía exageradamente mal, más bien parecía un arañazo sorprendiendo a los demás.  
-¿Eso cómo te lo hiciste?.- El títere la mira.  
-¿Quién crees que fue?  
-¿Natsuki?.- todos retroceden un poco.  
-Ese día la hicieron enfadar a tal extremo que tomo su katana (espada japonesa) y se puso a practicar de manera brutal, creí que si yo la paraba ella se calmaría, pero jale de su brazo haciendo que se volteara y me hiciera un corte no muy profundo accidentalmente, desde entonces procura ser la misma y si no se vuelve fría pero ya no llega a tantos extremos  
-Ok...ahora sabemos que podemos hacer o no, pienso que deberíamos cuidarla y tratarla como siempre  
-Al final resulta que ambos novios son tal para cual.- el zorro ríe un poco logrando arrancarles una sonrisa a los presentes.  
-Siento interrumpir este agradable momento, pero quiero comer.- Mangle se deja caer del techo para estar en el suelo en medio de todos.  
-Yo también quiero.-BB sonríe.  
-Huy que pena no hay pizza.- Chica se cruza de brazos.  
-¿A si?.- Mangle como puede corre(?) a la habitación de la castaña y después baja con Springtrap.- esto se ve apetitoso.- con sus tentáculos(?) juega con la conejita y una que otra vez la acerca a su hocico.  
-¡DETENTE MANGLE!, WYATT HAZLE COMO PUEDAS PERO DESPIERTA A BONNIE, Foxy cuida la puerta, avisa si viene mi hermana.- ambos obedecen.  
-MANGLE BAJA ESA CONEJA.- Puppet la mira enfadado.  
-Nope  
-Ya fue suficiente Mangle.- la zorrita albina reconoce la voz y voltea a ver quién era.- ¿Jefe?.- Golden la mira y le ordena bajar a la hija(?) de Natsu y Bonnie.  
-Buena Zorrita.- Mangle mira el suelo pero regresa a ser la misma creída y se va por ahí.  
-Que...puto...susto.- la peli negra se agarra el pecho algo asustado mientras que Springtrap corre y brinca como si nada.  
-Perdónenla...ella es así.- Golden mira el suelo y antes de que Puppet diga algo Ale se lleva al doradito.  
-¿Por qué tanto interés en la wonejita?.-Dulce la carga y acaricia.  
-Según es hija de Bonnie y Natsu...- el zorro mira de cerca a la pequeña roedora.  
-Oh ya...cierto, me quede con una duda  
-¿Cuál?.- Freddy la mira cruzado de brazos.  
-¿Por qué dicen que ambos son tal para cual?.- la oji chocolate amargo(?) lo mira y el solo suspira un poco.  
-Pues...por qué en resumen Golden le hizo algo a ese conejo y le dejo secuelas por lo que se pone algo inestable cuando se enfada...igual que su novia  
-Oh entiendo.- se sienta en la sala.  
*Mientras con Natsu*  
La joven castaña circulaba por una calle algo solitaria, trataba de despejar su mente y olvidar un momento el mal rato que estaba pasando, sabía que si se enfadaba o si se ponía triste no podría hacer nada, debía ser fuerte pese a todo, de un momento a otro se dio cuenta de que estaba al límite de la Aurora casi llegando a la autopista.  
-¿Pude pedalear hasta aquí?.- se detiene frente a un centro comercial y se queda un rato pensando.- mejor regreso a casa.- se trepa en su bicicleta de nuevo y comienza a regresar.  
 ***De vuelta con los subnormales***  
Mangle peleaba con BB ya que el pequeño le había preguntado cosas que no debía, Foxy besaba a su novia, Freddy le hacía cosquillas a Chica, Dulce platicaba con Puppet y Golden, por último Wyatt lograba encender a Bonnie 2.0 y al jotito (ni tanto) de Toy Bonnie  
-¿Mhm?.- el conejo celeste se levanta con cuidado y se sienta en la cama.- ¿Que paso?.- se agarra la cabeza mientras que su versión Old en un acto reflejo se abraza a si mismo, parecía sentir dolor.  
-Mgh...Du...duele.- sigue abrazándose.  
-¿Te duele demasiado?.- Wyatt se acerca a él.  
-¿Quieres que te tire por las escaleras para que sientas lo que yo?.- mira al chico y este niega con la cabeza asustado.  
-Delicado  
-Lo dice el marica que se desmayó por un golpe en la cabeza  
-YO NO ESTOY ACOSTUMBRADO A LOS GOLPES.- se voltea divamente.- Me vuelves a llamar marica y te lanzo por la-...- no acaba la frase porque su versión Old lo encierra en el baño.  
-PUTA MADRE SACAME DE AQUI  
-Ni mergas cabrón.- se recuesta en la cama mientras que el peli negro se retira.  
-El par de conejos ya están bien, solo tienen aún algunos daños menores que por ahora no puedo reparar.- se sienta con los demás.  
-¿Y por qué no puedes repararlos?.- ambas chicas presentes lo miran.  
-Pues porque ambos solo pueden ser reparados totalmente en la pizzería, pero lo que sí es seguro es que si podre rediseñarlos ya que no es tan grave lo que pensaba

-Mañana lo haremos  
-¿Mañana que harán?.- todos voltean a ver la puerta de la entrada y ven a Natsu entrando con bolsas de mandado.  
-HERMANITAAAAA.- Ale abraza a su hermana y la menor le sonríe mientras recibe besos en la mejilla por la mayor.  
-Owww que asco.- Mangle saca la lengua(?) y los demás (menos Golden y BB) la miran con cara de odio.  
-Me vale 10 hectáreas de berenjena lo que digas.- Natsu se separa de su hermana.- Wyatt...¿puedo ir a verlo?  
-Claro que sí, solo lleva esto.- le da una caja al parecer con una pizza recién hecha por la pija emplumada.  
-Ok.- toma la caja que estaba tibia y despedía un aroma agradable (a que se les antojo una pizza...porque a mi si...yo quero pizza TuT), sube las escaleras y llega a su habitación, al entrar mira que su novio está hablando solo, se pone contenta y evita gritar, después entrecierra la puerta para que no la vea y se pone a escuchar.  
-Ella me ama y yo la amo, nunca me reemplazara contigo así como me reemplazaste en la anterior pizzería.- mira hacía el baño a lo que la castaña hace lo mismo y ve que BonBon está amarrado dentro de la tina.  
-Eso es lo que tú crees pero...ella sabe apreciar la belleza natural, tu estas del nabo(?),no me llegas ni a los talones  
-Lo dice el maricón chaparro  
-¡NO SOY NI MARICÓN NI CHAPARRO!.- Se le sale lo afeminado a lo que Bonnie ríe pero después se abraza por el dolor que siente (?).  
-Lo que tú digas  
-Al menos yo no fui quien provoco que se desmayara de muerte en su cumpleaños.- al oír eso el conejo se queda helado, no sabía que responder mientras que la castaña se quedaba quieta, después deja la caja de la pizza en el suelo y se revisa el hombro izquierdo, justo ahí tenía unas cicatrices que parecían ser marcas de dedos, p pero no dedos normales, más bien eran de un animatronic en especial.  
 ***FLASHBACK***  
 _Era un día normal en el primer establecimiento "Freddy's Fazbear Pizza", al parecer se estaba celebrando un cumpleaños de una niña como de 3 años, la pequeña era castaña, ojos color café chocolate y de tez morena clara, vestía un vestido azul marino, en el borde inferior de dicho vestido tenia dibujos de pequeños tulipanes rojos, ella estaba acompañada por sus padres, los tres eran originarios de Japón pero se habían mudado a Estados Unidos por algunos negocios._  
 _La pequeña jugaba con sus nuevos amigos mientras los toys estaban en servicio._  
 _-Hey Toy Bonnie, do you like celébrate with the girl of the birthday?.-_ _Toy Freddy mira al celeste.  
-Of course Toy Freddy, I'm ready for celebrate with the girl of the birthday!.- rie un poco.  
-And you Toy Chica?.- el oso Toy mira a la oji azul.  
-Yes Toy Freddy, I'm ready for celebrate and eat cake or pizza  
-Toy Chica, not all it's eat pizza.- el oji esmeralda la mira.  
-Why no Toy Bonnie?.- __la pollita Toy le regresa la mirada._  
 _-Because everyone like eat other foods_  
 _-Oh well, but this day i want eat pizza.- se voltea divamente._  
 _-Hey guys, stop this fight_  
 _-Yes Toy Freddy.- ambos bajan la mirada y los tres toys llaman a la niña , esta corre a verlos, lo que no sabía era que cierto zorro rojo se había activado por el ruido ya que al parecer la puerta de Parts/Service estaba entre abierta._  
 _-I'm here.- la pequeña llega hasta los toys y sube al escenario, justo en ese momento Foxy se levanta y corre hasta donde están todos pero él no era el único activo, Bonnie se había activado con la voz de la pequeña por lo que al percatarse de que el pirata no estaba se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, corrió hasta donde escuchaba el alboroto y vio que los tres toys principales trataban de salvar a los niños quienes huían despavoridos de ahí, estaba a punto de irse pero al darse vuelta ve a Natsuki quien mira al conejo asustada, el solo la mira y escucha un rugido por parte del zorro quien al parecer quería atacar a la pequeña, el ex guitarrista no lo piensa dos veces y la agarra del hombro para protegerla pero al solo tener un brazo tuvo que sujetarla con fuerza por lo que la oji café dio un grito asustada y adolorida mientras que Foxy se estampaba contra el piso quedando desactivado temporalmente, los padres de Natsu (quienes habían ido a Prize Corner para hablar de algo importante antes de lo ocurrido) corrieron hasta el zorro pues no vieron cuando el conejo la había salvado, al no verla vieron a los demás niños con sus padres llorando del susto, al parecer el viejo zorro tenía como objetivo a la cumpleañera pero ella parecía no estar ahí, su madre desesperada la llama en japonés pero no contestaba._  
 _-¡NATSUKI !.-Bonnie escucha los llamados y se levanta un poco, ve a la pequeña y acaricia su mejilla pero al descubrir la herida que le hizo en el hombro y que la pequeña estaba desmayada se pune en cuclillas y trata de animarla, los padres de la menor al ver al conejo morado se acercaron y al ver a su niña en ese estado creyeron que Bonnie la había "matado", el solo retrocedió sin darse cuenta de que Mangle estaba en el techo para poder apagarlo, lo único que vio antes de apagarse fue a la castaña siendo atendida._  
 ***Flashback end***  
Natsu reacciona después de recordar ese momento por lo que vuelve a asomarse, esta vez se percata de que Bonnie se está haciendo daño en el traje mientras que BonBon lo mira sonriendo satisfactoriamente así que entra de golpe.  
-¡BONNIE! ¿¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!?.El guitarrista se detiene y la mira para después mirarse a sí mismo, su estómago, brazos y pecho ya no tenían traje y chorreaban algo de aceite.  
-¿¡WTF!?.- Wyatt es el primero en entrar seguido de los demás incluidos Mangle, Golden y BB.  
-¿Por qué Bonnie?.- Puppet se acerca a el.  
-Oigan ¿Podrían desatarme y sacarme de aquí? se me enfría mi colita ( lo que es gracioso ya que si es de metal ya la tiene fría ¿no?...okay no :'v)  
-¡Cashate marica!.- todos ven a Natsu abrazando a su novio y Bonnie 2.0 se calla mientras ve triste a la castaña.  
-Vayan abajo todos.- Ale los hace bajar para dejar a ambos novios solos, BonBon y Wyatt al principio se niegan pero terminan siendo bajados a la fuerza.  
-¿Escuchaste todo?.- el oji rojo mira a su novia mientras esta abría la caja de la pizza.  
-Si...no te preocupes Bonnie...nunca te cambiaría por nada, yo te amo y nunca te cambiaria.-ambos comen algo de pizza y después deciden dormir juntos.  
 ***En la sala (2:45 p.m.)***  
-Pinche conejo marica todo por su culpa  
-Ni tan marica pues ya vez lo que es capaz de hacer.- Ale y Wyatt hablaban mientras Dulce se colgaba del brazo de Goldy y los demás peleaban por lo mismo de siempre...demostrar quienes son mejores los Originales o los Toys.  
-Cuando bajen los dos le cantare a BonBon  
-¿Que le cantaras?.- el peli negro mira a la oji negra.  
-Tu espera el momento.- sonríe maliciosamente.  
-Bien... ¿Vemos anime?  
-Después, quiero saber cosas sobre la bola de frustrados.- se acerca a la sala en donde todos están peleando por lo mismo.- Chicos...- Todos la ignoran.- ¡CHICOS!.- Todos se callan.  
-¿Qué?.- La pollita la mira.  
-Quiero hacerles unas preguntas a TODOS.- Los mira de una manera que llega a causarles a todos un ligero escalofrío(?).  
-¿Que les preguntaras?.- Dulce se encontraba sentada en el regazo de Golden mientras que este tenía un leve sonrojo(?) pero no se le notaba mucho.  
\- A ver...¿En qué año exactamente murieron...digo...en el juego dice que desaparecieron como entre el 87 u 89 ¿no?  
-Es mentira.- Puppet la mira tranquilo.- En realidad lo que sale en el juego no es del todo correcto...nosotros.- señala a Chica, Foxy, Freddy y a Goldy.- en realidad morimos en el 98 no sabemos por qué cambiaron la verdadera información, y lo de que fuimos desechados en el 87 después de la mordida pues obviamente también es mentira, si ocurrió dicha mordida pero no fuimos desechados, solo cerraron ese local y a todos nos llevaron a un taller para revisarnos, después empezamos a trabajar en un nuevo local donde después si nos desecharon como en el 2004 más o menos, todo por que decidieron ponernos a trabajar a todos juntos y pues como no se llevan bien todos pues mataban al guardia al primer día para poder pelear y cada mañana los empleados se sorprendían al verlos dañados y pues creían que si estábamos seriamente inestables, sobre todo en la noche.- Ale lo mira con cara de comprender, Wyatt se queda pensativo y Mili se queda con duda pero no se quedaría con ella.  
-Entonces ¿cuantos años tienen?.- los tres originales, Puppet y Golden la miran.  
\- Yo tengo 25.- Puppet se levanta y se sienta cerca de ella.  
-Tengo 21.- Chica se cruza de brazos tranquilamente.  
-23.- Freddy sonríe.  
-23.- Foxy abraza a su novia.  
-24.- Golden voltea a otro lado.  
-Entonces ¿Chica es la "menor"?  
-Yo y Bonnie, él debe tener 22 si no me equivoco.- la oji morada se pone a pensar.  
-Eso significa que ya son legales si fueran humanos.- todos asienten.  
-Hijos de...  
-Tengo otra duda...¿Por qué chingados ustedes están vivos?.- mira a los toys.- ¿no se supone que son los únicos sin alma?  
\- No te importa.- Mangle y BonBon contestan a la vez.  
-Ellos murieron en el 2003, fue por envenenamiento, Toy Chica estaba algo inestable ese día y puso productos de limpieza en la pizza que después comieron ellos, por eso murieron y yo les di una oportunidad, pero al ser más jóvenes y los nuevos pues por eso se portan mal, ¿verdad?.- recibe un gruñido de parte de Mangle y Toy Bonnie, BB solo asiente.-BonBon tiene 15, Mangle 16 y BB tiene 12.- los tres toys miran a Puppet molestos bueno BB ni tanto.  
\- Y los otros dos ¿Cuantos años tienen?  
-Si no me equivoco.- Puppet entrecierra los ojos(?).- tienen...17 y 13 respectivamente, pero antes de que digan algo aclaro...Toy Chica tiene 17 y Toy Freddy es el de 13.- se escucha un disco rayarse y los 3 humanos ahí presentes miran al títere con los ojos abiertos.  
-No mames ¿Es neta?.- asiente la marioneta.  
-No siempre el líder es el mayor, vengan conmigo.- los 3 chicos lo siguen mientras que los animatronics pelean de nuevo.  
 ***jardín de la casa (3:39 p.m.)***  
-¿Para qué nos sacaste?.- los cuatro se dedican a sentarse en el pasto (hierba, zacate etc.) y después lo miran atento.  
-Bueno es que quiero explicarles el por qué Toy Freddy es el menor y es el jefe de los Toys.- todos ponen cara de poner atención.- pues él fue elegido por Golden, al principio había elegido al más mayor de los Toys que sería BonBon pero se percató de que Toy Freddy era el más maduro y tranquilo que los demás asi que se dedicó a manipularlo diciéndole que y que hacer, los demás lo obedecían por ser Toy Freddy y por ser el principal, después lo consideraron como el sub jefe ya que después se enteraron de la existencia de Golden y a él lo nombraron como el jefe principal.  
-Oh...si se aprenden nuevas cosas.- Ale se estira.  
-Puppet.- La castaña oscura llama su atención.  
-¿Qué pasa?.- la mira.  
-¿Tu que eres? ¿Un Toy o un Original?  
-Pues yo soy considerado como Toy por mis mejillas rojas y por qué fui construido junto a ellos pero me considero mitad original mitad Toy ya que a ambos grupos los apoyo en algunas cosas aunque los Toys me rechacen  
-Oh ok...Veamos un anime que los haga chillar.- Ale entra seguida por el trio de weones.  
-Quiero comer coño.- Mangle se columpia en el techo.  
-Chica ¿qué otra comida sabes hacer?.- la pollita se pone a pensar.  
-Mmm...Medallones de pollo con papas a la francesa  
-¿No te da miedo que se coman a tu especie?.- la miran los humanos.  
-Por fuera puedo parecer una gallina pero por dentro sigo siendo humana (lo único lógico de mi historia XD)  
-Ah okay...pos en el refri están los medallones congelados, sácalos y para que se descongelen ponlos en agua  
-Weona ya sé que hacer.- se va a la cocina.  
-Ta weno.- se va a buscar el disco del anime.  
-¿Cual veremos amada mía?.- Foxy la mira  
-Full Moon Wo Sagashite.- lo pronuncia como si estuviera cantando y lo pone.  
-¿De qué trata?.- Freddy se acomoda en el sillón seguido de los demás.  
-De una niña de 12 años que quiere ser cantante pero no puede ya que tiene cáncer en la garganta, un día un par de Shinigamis llegan a su casa y le dicen que le queda un año de vida y que ellos la cuidaran para que no muera antes de tiempo, entonces ella les pide que pueda cantar y lucir algo mayor ya que solo las de 16 pueden ser cantantes y hasta ahí diré porque sería Spoiler.- recibe un gruñido como respuesta (si quieren pueden buscar el anime...solo preparen pañuelos porque chillaran de verdad :') es un anime romántico y y ya no diré mas nwn)  
Después empieza el anime y todos lo ven atentos.  
 ***Habitación de Natsu (7:30 p.m.)***  
La castaña despierta encima de Bonnie y le da un tierno beso en su hocico pero este estaba tan morido(?) Que prefirió dejarlo dormir(?) eh ir al baño para echarse agua en la cara.  
-No, no te vallas, verga.- se escucha un puñetazo en la pared y segundos después unos sollozos.- están caros y se me ocurre perder uno vale verdura.- sale del baño con el puño roji-morado(?) y se acerca a la mesa que está a lado de su cama, toma unos lentes de armazón con líneas negras y blancas y se lo pone, después en su ropero busca una venda para que no le vieran la mano amoratada.- demonios...tendré que ir al centro por otros.- despierta su novio al oírla.  
-¿Natsu?...¿Que pasa amor?.- la mira y ella relaja su expresión ya que el conejo la vio molesta.  
-Nande monai.- el moradito la mira con la cabeza un poco de lado y luego comprende lo que dijo.  
-Segura.- asiente.- está bien, vallamos abajo.- se levanta y se toman de la mano para bajar.  
(Traducción: Nande monai= no pasa nada)  
Cuando llegan abajo se encuentran a todos llorando, sobre todo BonBon, Natsu le pide a su novio que se siente por ahí y al acabar el capítulo empieza a cantar el ending.  
 _Kimi wo, suki ni natte_

 _Dorekunai tatsu no kana?_

 _Kimochi fukurante yuku bakari de_

 _Kimi wa kono omoi kidzuiteiru no kana?_

 _Ichido mo kotoba ni wa Shitenai kedo_

 _Yuki no youni tada shizukani_

 _Furitsumori tsutsukete yuku_

 _HOLD ME TIGHT_

 _Konna omoi nara dareka wo_

 _Suki ni naru kimochi_

 _Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

 _I LOVE YOU_

 _Namida tomaranai_

 _Konna ja Kimi no koto_

 _Shirazuni ireba_

 _Yokatta yo…_

 _Kimi wo, itsumade omotteiru_

 _No kana?_

 _Tameiki ga mado GARASU_

 _Kumorasete_

 _Yureru kokoro Tomosu KYANDORU de_

 _Ima… tokashite yukenai kana?_

 _HOLD ME TIGHT_

.- todos voltean a verla y ella sigue cantando.

 _Oreru hodo tsuyoku_

 _Kogarashi Fubuki ni deatte mo_

 _Samukunai youni to_

 _I MISS YOU_

 _Kimi wo omou tabi_

 _Amikake no_

 _Kono MAFURAA_

 _Konya mo hitomi_

 _Dakishimeru yo…_

 _Eien ni furu yukiga aru nara_

 _Kimi he to tsutzuku kono omoi_

 _Kakuseru no kana?_

 _HOLD ME TIGHT_

 _Konna omoi nara dareka wo_

 _Suki ni naru kimochi_

 _Shiritaku Nakatta yo_

 _I LOVE YOU_

 _Mune ni komiageru_

 _Fuyuzora ni sakebitai_

 _Ima sugu kimi ni aitai yo…_

 _HOLD ME TIGHT_

 _I LOVE YOU_

.- acaba el ending y todos aplauden incluso Mangle y BonBon  
-Cantas bien humana.- la oji ámbar se trepa en el techo y se pone sobre ella.  
-¿Y esos lentes?.- Freddy la mira y todos voltean a verla bien.  
-Yo uso lentes, solo que de contacto y perdí uno ahorita en el baño.  
\- Con razón, pues no te ves mal...solo te ves muy diferente.- la pollita la mira.  
-Y ¿Que comieron?.- el par de novios ven a la oji morada.  
-En la mesa esta lo que les toca.- ambos entran a la cocina y los demás siguen viendo anime hasta que Wyatt mira su reloj y se da cuenta de que ya es tarde.  
-Dulce, hora de irnos  
-¿Tan pronto?.- mira al peli negro.  
-Le prometí a tu hermana que regresarías a las 9, de aquí en lo que nos vamos se hará tarde.- la oji negra suspira y empieza a despedirse de todos, echa un vistazo rápido a la tele y todos gritan como fangirls en la parte en la que Takuto besa a Mitsuki, pero después se caen estilo anime al oír a Mitsuki llamarlo Eichi.  
-¿¡POR QUE ROMPISTE EL MOMENTO ASI!?.- Todos apoyan a Mangle.  
-Ya nos vamos que si no...- Wyatt se despide de las hermanas al igual que la pequeña fujoshi y se retiran mientras que ambas hermanas están en la entrada.- Traeré las herramientas para reparar al par de conejos y remodelarlos  
-Si está bien.- Natsu sonríe.  
-Nos vemos mañana.- Ale agita su mano despidiéndose.  
-¡No vean yaoi sin mi!.- ambas hermanas asienten y entran a la casa viendo a todos llorando, la oji negra aprovecha y empieza a susurrarle a su hermana después les hablan a todos menos a BB y a BonBon, mandan al pequeño al jardín y Bonnie corre por su guitarra dejando a Bonnie 2.0 desconcertado.  
-Uno.- la pollita empieza a contar.  
-Dos.- Freddy le sigue.  
-Tres.- Foxy ríe.  
-Cuatro.- Bonnie llega y toca la guitarra.  
(Ojo: la siguiente canción no busca ofender a ninguno de mis lectores, solo la pongo por que queda bien para "insultar" a BonBon, pongo insultar entre paréntesis porque en realidad no es un insulto en si, además de que es solo por diversión, él es uno de mis animatronics favoritos así que no se ofendan ni nada por el estilo y si llega a pasar pues perdón, ahora los que quieran seguir la canción que ellos cantaran es la de "puto" de Molotov)

 _Que, muy machino?_

 _a muy machino?_

 _marica nena, mas bien putino_

 _Que, muy machino?_

 _a muy machino?_

 _marica nena, mas bien putino_

 _(puto, puto, puto)_

 _Puto! el que no brinque, el que no salte_

 _puto! el que no brinque y eche desmadre_

 _puto! el guey que quedo conforme_

 _puto! el que creyó lo del informe_

 _puto! el que nos quita la papa_

 _puto! tambien joto el que lo tapa_

 _puto! el que no hace lo que quiere_

 _puto! puto nace y puto se muere_

 _Amo matón_

 _matarile al maricón_

 _y que quiere ese hijo de puta?_

 _quiere llorar! quiere llorar!_

 _Amo matón_

 _matarile al maricon_

 _y que quiere este hocicon?_

 _quiere llorar! quiere llorar!_

 _Y este son va dedicado a micky,_

 _y a toda su familia... y a iñaky, su hermano_

 _Puto!_

 _le faltan tanates al.._

 _puto!_

 _le faltan trompiates_

 _puto!_

 _le faltan tanates al.._

 _puto, puto.._

 _Amo maton_

 _matarile al maricon_

 _y que quiere ese hijo de puta?_

 _quiere llorar! quiere llorar!_

 _(puto! puto! puto! puto!)_

.-Al final Toy Bonnie se va encabronado al baño y se encierra ahí mientras todos suben a dormir(?).  
-Se lo merece por puto.- Bonnie sonríe(?) triunfante.  
-Seh.- La peli negra abraza a su Cuñado(?).  
-Pos a mimir.- todos se despiden y se acomodan como en la noche anterior mientras que BonBon hablaba con alguien dentro del baño.  
-Entonces...¿me ayudaras?  
-Claro...sabes que yo odio al igual que tu a ese conejo.  
\- ¿Y que hay sobre Toy Freddy y Toy Chica?  
-Toy Freddy me dijo que obedecieran a Golden en todo sin excepción y que vigiles a Mangle, ella duda si está del lado de las humanas o del nuestro  
-Lo haré.- sale del baño y se sienta al lado derecho de la cama para después recostarse en el piso y dormir(?).

* * *

 **Y eso fue todo señores y señoras(?)….contesto reviews:**

 **Hashashin: HOLAA *te abrazo*….que bueno que te gusto nwn…muchas gracias por tu apoyo J**

 **ZaercatFan25: Si son horneadas :v y lo se XD…que bueno que te haya gustado el cap.**

 **Bonnie: pues ¿que no leíste? Es culpa de Winnie the poo**

 **Goldy: ¬.¬**

 **Calma chicos….y ya dije creí que Springthy era macho TTuTT…..El verdadero Springtrap está perdido en el más allá y en el mas acá XD….*miro a tu oc* No te preocupes…siempre hay tiempo para leer fics nwn cha ne**

 **nwn/**

 **Ultimate Dimentor: Que bueno que te haya agradado nwn….¿verdad que si? Al fin alguien me comprende *te abrazo*….es que los de Nukude están bien 7u7…..Pues no se si mezclarnos o no…hasta el siguiente cap ya estará la decisión tomada xD y si si recuerdo ese momento XD…..y no me digas OWO ahora yo quiero camarón sin albur XD y tu Tranquis habla como queras nwn….pues en si el anime no esta tan mal….es muy entretenido* veo a tus oc´s y luego a ti* ufff….si me conocieran realmente…**

 **Mangle: es muy malvada nos tortura enseñándonos Gore del más fuerte y enseñándonos yuri y Ecchi**

 **Seee….Enserio tengo le edad de tu hermano :o….ILUMINATIS DETECTED AJDHSHDHASHGDAJHD ok no xD Bye nwn**

 **Guest: Holi….¡TACOOOO! *lo agarro* que bueno que te gusto nwn**

 **Freddy: No soy pervertido coño…**

 **Cállate**

 **Freddy: Si u.u**

 **En lo que íbamos nwn….si tiene una coneja….y yo también XD….algún día en mi página de face subiré una foto para que todos la conozcan nwn…..**

 **Puppet: Yo querer amorsh *inserte corazoncito emo aquí***

 **No era obligatorio que lo vieran…en si a mí me traumo pero al final me acostumbre XD….La de Sakura la eh visto 6 veces completa amo al sensual de Yukito/Yue es tan ajdhshjdhsf**

 **Bonnie: MIOOSSS *sale corriendo con ellos***

 **Todos: *ponen atención***

 **BonBon: Espera…khé?**

 **Oie zhi 7u7 ok no XD…eres chica? Creí que eras chico Sorry Jajajajaja *recibo un chanclazo de parte de Ale* auuu…..Pos aun no decido bien….al final creo que usare los de Nukude….el yaoi seria mas Zukulemntho jajajaja**

 **Linda semana para ti también y VIVAN LAS PARTY HARDS *bailo contigo***

 **Bonnie the sugar: Si seguiré la historia se paciente nwn y no sé si usar el diseño de pole bear o el de Nukude…deje el DeviantArt de Nukude en mi perfil de fanfiction por si gustas ver sus diseños y claro que algún día habrá lemon ten fe XD**

 **Misaki Shion Ashura Uchiha: Holi que bueno que la descubriste y que te encante nwn y claro que me leerás pronto….actualizo lo más rápido que puedo….Ya vi los diseños de lulu999 pero no me convencieron mucho…sigo indecisa con los de Pole bear y los de Nukude…que bueno que te guste como va mi historia sin lógica en algunas cosas XD**

 **Bonnie: lo se pero los celos me ganan u.u**

 **BonBon: NO SOY GAY ¬.¬**

 **Ambos padres: Gracias nwn**

 **Nos leemos pronto nwn/**

 **Afromario: Todos menos yo y BonBon: POR QUE ES MARICA Y GAY**

 **BonBon: *se va a llorar al rincón emo***

 **Dime cuál es tu idea de lo que hare…quiero saber si le atinas o no XD y están los dos en Tangamandapio(?) Saludos XD**

 **Y eso es todo….si quieren más por favor denle like a mi página de Facebook…les ha hablado y les deseo buenas noches…ok no jajajaja**

 **Nos leemos pronto *-***

 **nwn/**


	15. AVISO IMPORTANTE

Hola gentesita hermosa...No este no es un capitulo es un *me lanzan Nokias voladores y jitomatazos* QUE? SOLO QUIERO DERLES UN AVISO NO ES PARA QUE SE PONGAN ASI!...Bueno el aviso es que temporalmente dejare de escribir...la razón es simple: Me siento algo deprimida, a pesar de haberlo hablado con mis dos hermanas queridas pues sigo sintiéndome igual y no tengo ni ganas de escribir (contrabajo y estoy escribiendo ahorita) Pero no significa que dejare los fics incompletos (si dije los por que son dos, este y otro que es un crossover de MLP con FNAF, lo pueden leer si gustan) y no tampoco abandonare mi pagina de Facebook, de hecho aprovechare este mini descanso para hacer algunos diseños de mis personajes, regresare a mas tardar el 25 de diciembre a menos que pasen otras cosas regresaría antes de que termine el año...espero y me comprendan

Nos leemos pronto *-*

nwn/


	16. En casa de las locas (parte 3 de 3)

HOLA FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOO

No…este no es el especial pero más al rato lo subo no se preocupen…gracias a todos por apoyarme en este tiempo…ojala y sigan apoyándome más adelante los amo a todos nwn

Y bueno, ya no digo mas…aquí ta el ultimo capitulo del año…Disfrutenlo

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de FNAF le pertenecen a Scott Cawthon, Los diseños de dichos personajes le pertenecen a Nukude, Excepto el de BB y Puppet, esos le pertenecen a Pole-Bear y el diseño de chica en parte me pertenece, Wyatt le pertenece a BATASTR y Dulce le pertenece a SweetGirl90

* * *

*En la mañana*

BonBon despierta(?) primero y se levanta, observa a Puppet abrazando a Natsu, no le dio importancia y se sienta, bosteza(?) un poco para despues voltear hacia la ventana y se da cuenta de que estaba lloviendo, inhala(?) el suave aroma a tierrita mojada y se relaja, al poco rato los que se encontraban con el en esa habitación despiertan.

-BonBon madrugaste.- la castaña se estira y mira la hora...7:24 a.m...para ella era temprano, por lo regular despertaba a las 9 o 10.

-Es que algo hizo que me despertara(?) temprano.-Se sonroja al ver a la oji chocolate bostezar.

-¿Y que te desperto(?),marica?.-Bonnie empieza a molestarlo por lo que Toy Bonnie lo ignora.

-Dejalo Bon...¿Puedes decirme que te despertó?.- el oji esmeralda asiente y el conejo morado prefiere ir a ver a su hija quien ya tenía hambre, el dia anterior su novia le habia enseñado que y cuanto tenia que darle de comer.

-Pues...escuche ruidos provenientes de la otra habitación creo que- .-Es interrumpido por un gruñido fuerte que alerta a todos,Bonnie tapa la jaula de Springtrap y se acerca a su novia, al querer decir algo una especie de rugido y grito hace que vayan a la habitación de a lado que es donde el resto de animatronics y Ale dormían (Por si lo olvidaron les recuerdo que Bonnie,BonBon,Freddy y Puppet duermen con Natsu y que Foxy,Mangle,Golden,Chica y BB duermen con Ale).

Al entrar se encuentran con Mangle corriendo(?) por el piso buscando algo,tiraba todo a su paso y los demas solo la veían hacer eso

-¿Que esta haciendo?.- Freddy la mira curioso.

-Vio un puto ratón y lo quiere cazar, Foxy también queria pero no lo deje...mas a parte Mangle no dejo que se acercara.-Ven como la albina atrapa a el raton y sonrie victoriosa.

-¡Ja! Sabia que lo lograria.- con sus piezas metalicas comienza a asfixiar al roedor y el par de conejos junto con la humana menor comienzan a marearse y asustarse por lo que presenciaban.

-Bajemos a desayunar.-Ale se lleva a todos menos a la zorrita.

-E-Ella iba a-a...-BonBon tiembla mientras que Bonnie si pudiera estaria palido del susto y la castaña estaba que se paniqueaba.

-Hay yisus que bueno que hoy es domingo

-¿Y que tiene que ver que hoy es domingo?.- Foxy mira a su cuñada(?)

-Pues hoy los remodelaran y pues ya no sera facil para Mangle moverse asi

-Ah ya.-entran todos al comedor, agarran tranquilamente lo que van a comer y luego se van a la sala a disfrutar de la televisión.

-¿Hoy no veremos anime?.-BB mira a ambas hermanas.

-Cual quieren terminar de ver ¿Full Moon Wo Sagashite,Sakura Card Captor o Corpse Party?.-Todos se miran entre si, hacen una votación y termina ganando Mirai Nikki ok no, termina ganando Full Moon, Ale pone el disco y todos comienzan a desayunar.

-Estaba rico ese raton.- Mangle baja del techo y cae sobre Toy Bonnie quien al verla se asusta y la lanza contra la pared, dejandola estampada pero no por mucho ya que poco a poco cayó al suelo.

-¡PEDAZO DE MARICA YA LA MATASTE!.-Todos van a ver a la oji ámbar y se percatan de que solo tenia una pequeñisima fuga de aceite en la boca por que se habia mordido la lengua(?).

-Levantemosla y llevemosla a su caja.- entre Foxy y la pelinegra la levantan y la llevan al piso de arriba.

-Yo...lo siento.-Baja las orejas apenado y Golden se le acerca.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso o te destripo(?)

-Ok.-Todos siguen desayunando como si nada.

*Con la parejita*

Ale y su novio depositan a la albina dentro de su caja y la observan.

-¿Crees que le afecte esto?

-Nah...ella es muy ruda y es fuerte...pero no te supera en belleza.- con su garfio acaricia la mejilla de Ale.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver con lo que te dije?.- lo mira con los brazos cruzados,una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa.

-No se...solo digo lo que pienso, mi marinerita de agua dulce.- le roba un pequeño beso y en ese momento Mangle despierta y los mira asqueada.

-Vayanse a cuchiplanchear(?) a un motel de paso.- ambos voltean a ver a la segunda cabeza de la zorrita, asi es después de siglos(?) Endo se dignaba a hablar.

-Chinga tu mare Endo.- ambos le enseñan el dedo de enmedio.

-Si siguen asi mejor me voy.- la oji ambar los mira.

-Perdon Mangle, si quieres te dejamos sola

-Ni madres...ese raton no me lleno...bajo enseguida.-Tanto zorro como humana bajan con los demas y la zorrita suspira.-Se que estas aqui...sal si no eres cobarde.- mira la pared y endo por un momento ve a su compañera de cuerpo.

-¿Si sabes que estamos solas...verdad?.- sigue viendo a la albina.

-Estas equivocada cabeza enana.-La ya nombrada voltea hacia la misma direccion que miraba Mangle y se percata de una sombra que no estaba hace 5 segundos, dicha sombra empieza a tomar una forma similar a Toy Bonnie, solo que era completamente negro (Eso sono racista jajaja)

-¿Shadow Bonnie?.- Mira al conejo de sombras y el sonrie de una manera tetrica.

-Asi es pequeña Liss, hace mucho que no te veia.- Endo le gruñe, le dolia recordar su antiguo nombre.

-¿Que quieres conejo?.-Mangle le habla de manera fria y cortante.

-Pues quería saber de una vez de que lado estan, por lo que eh visto a veces tu Mangle pareces estar de nuestro lado pero otras veces parece que estas con los Old

-Te equivocas, yo no estoy con ellos, si no las eh matado es por que no tengo ganas.-Mira al conejo enfadada.

-Pero si tu siempre te desesperabas al no poder matar al guardia el primer dia en la pizzería antigua, no me salgas con la tonteria de que ahora no te dan ganas

-Eso no te incumbe, ya me voy.- se trepa en el techo y se va mientras que Shadow Bonnie la miraba.

-Si me incumbe, zorrita tonta, ahora le avisare a Toy Freddy sobre lo que dijiste.-Se desvanece.

*En la sala*

-Eichi esta...nooo no es ciertooo.-Chica se aferra a la pantalla al igual que los demas, menos Golden,BB, Puppet y ambas hermanas.

-Pero, perooo.- ven la tele con lágrimas de aceite a punto de caer.

-Oigan van a tirar la tele y no salio barata.- miran a los animatronics separarse de la tele, lo suficiente como para no tirarla, en eso escuchan a la oji ambar bajar pero despues la ignoran.

-¿Que hacen?.- mira a la bola de robots casi llorando.

-Ver anime.-Todos siguen sin parpadear (que ni lo necesitan pero ñhe)

-Ok creo.- se dirige a la cocina y en eso tocan el timbre.

-¿Quien sera?.- Ale se levanta junto a su hermanita y se asoman por la ventana.

-Ah es nuestro primo.-ambas se miran, vuelven a ver la ventana y reaccionan.

-¡NUESTRO PRIMOOOO!.-Rápidamente pausan el capitulo, la bola de frustrados casi reclaman hasta que ambas los callan y les indican que vallan a el piso de arriba, al principio ellos dudan hasta que vuelven a oir el timbre, ahi es cuando obedecen y suben, al comprobar que ningun robot estuviera ahi abren la puerta.

-Haber a que hora me abren, esta haciendo algo de frio y me estoy mojando

-¡Primo Osvaldo!.- ambas abrazan al chico y este corresponde.

-Alejandra,Natsuki.-Se separan y sonrien.

-Que milagro que vienes por aqui.- Ale cepilla su cabello.

-Vine a traerles estas flores.- les da un ramo de claveles rojos a ambas.

-Son bellisimas.-Natsu las huele.

-¿No gustas pasar a tomar una tacita de cafe?.- Ale lo mira y se aguantan la risa.

-¿No sera mucha molestia?.- las mira curioso.

-Claro que no, pasa.- la castaña le hace una seña.

-Después de ustedes.- las mira y espera a que entren (Aunque ellas ya estan adentro XD)

-Gracias.- los tres empiezan a reir.

-Te extrañamos mucho.- la peli negra lo mira.

-Yo también las extrañe

-¿Que haces aqui? se supone estabas de viaje.- ambas lo miran curiosas.

-Pues me aburri y cancele mi viaje, además quería ver a mi par de primas favoritas.- sonrie.

-Awww.- lo vuelven a abrazar.

*En las escaleras*

-¿Quien es ese hijo de su fruta madre que esta abrazando a mi novia?.-El zorro mira a Osvaldo.

-No solo es a tu novia, esta abrazando tambien a la mia.- el conejo comienza a encelarse tambien.

-Callence o nos descubriran.-El oso los mira.

-Ok...- siguen viendo a los tres bien calladitos y con las orejas bien levantadas para oir mejor (obvio que seria los animatronics que SI tienen orejas)

*En la sala*

-¿Y que tanto hacian que no abrian la puerta?.-Mira al par de hermanas mientras se secaba el cabello y ellas sonrien nerviosas.

-Nada...estabamos...

-Desayunando

-Si eso, estabamos desayunando

-¿Y por que hay tanto desorden de platos con comida?.- y ahi es cuando el chico comienza a sospechar, ambas sudan frio pues no sabian como podria reaccionar su primo si se enteraba que tenian que cuidar en su casa hasta el dia siguiente a unos robots poseidos y asesinos que sirvieron para crear un juego muy famoso y que algunos de ellos quieren matarlas.

-Pues...este...veras...-Ale ve a la menor.

-Es que nos dio flojera alzar los platos.- sonrie.

-De ti Natsu te lo paso pero ¿que tu hagas eso Ale? es raro de ti

-*¡Mierda!*.- ambas se miran nerviosas y al querer contestar Balloon Boy cae de las escaleras por que Mangle lo avento accidentalmente al querer treparse al techo.

-Auuu...Ale, Natsu, Mangle me tiro.- solloza y va con ambas hermanas mientras que Osvaldo se asusta y se sorprende a la vez.

-¿¡BALLOON BOY ESTA AQUI AL IGUAL QUE MANGLE!?.- Y ahi es cuando ambas se preocupan, pero no por ellas si no por la bola de idiotas.-Chicas expliquenme ¿¡QUE CHUCHAS PASA AQUI!?.- Al oir a el peli castaño alterado los demás deciden bajar...pesima idea...al ver a casi todos el primo de ambas se altera y las abraza protectoramente alejandolas de ellos, las lleva a una esquina apartada de ahi y se avienta contra los animatronics (es un suicida ok no), y estos al no saber que pedo pues tambien lo atacan, sobre todo los novios celosos, Foxy le brinca y lo derriba pero el chico logra mandarlo a volar de una patada haciendo que se estampe contra la pared justo como BonBon hizo con Mangle.

-¡PRIMO NO LO HAGAS!...¡CHICOS ALTO!.- Ambas se deseperan pues sabian que eso no acabaria bien pero ninguno no hacia caso al igual que su primo, el segundo en atacar fue Bonnie junto a Mangle y Toy Bonnie pero los tres fueron pateados y amarrados entre ellos, las hermanas se quedaban congeladas al ver como los tres eran colgados, luego Freddy fue derribado y encima de el quedo Chica (¡Freddica! sjskajdkajd), al final solo quedaban Foxy (quien pudo volver a ponerse en pie), Golden, Puppet (sabemos que el no puede "dañar" a nadie) y BB que estaba con las hermanas siendo abrazado por Ale (Ni loca Natsu la abrazaba después de lo que hizo el cap. pasado)

-¿QUIEN ERES Y QUIEN TE DIO DERECHO DE ABRAZAR A MI MARINERITA?.- se escucha un disco rayarse y el mira al zorro.

-¿A TU marinerita?.- mira a ambas hermanas buscando respuesta.

-Si, Alejandra es la novia de Foxy...y YO soy novio de Natsuki.- el conejo lo mira mientras que a Osvaldo le da un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo.

-¿Es cierto?.-se quedan calladas mientras que Mangle saca una navaja para cortar las cuerdas.

-¿De donde sacaste eso?.- BonBon le susurra y ella le pide que se calle.

-Es cierto.- lo miran.

-No quisimos contarte por que sabíamos que te alterarías y que harias eso.- La mayor de ambas señala a los robots amarrados y a los otros dos tirados.

-Oh saben que a mi me gusta protejer a mis primas favoritas.- se esuchan tres golpes secos seguidos de varios insultos.

-Vale verga...Mangle pendeja, mejor hubiéramos esperado a que nos bajaran.- Toy Bonnie se levanta adolorido(?) seguido de su original.

-Con razon se deshicieron de ustedes.- el oji rojo se soba la cadera.

-Uy, que pinches delicados salieron.- gruñe y se va.

-¿Como chuchas chingados se bajaron?.- los tres miran al par de conejos.

-Esa zorra (literal) tenia una navaja

-Pinche Mangle ven aca...eres un puto peligro.- Ale la mira.

-Chinguen su madre pu-ti-tos.- la albina sube a la recámara de Ale.

-Pinche zorra.- Bonnie se va a la cocina.

-Puta mare...no crei que un humano me diera tal golpe.- Chica se levanta adolorida(?) junto a Freddy.

-Pues ya ven...años de entrenamiento duro son suficientes para poder enfrentarlos.- sonríe y los animatronics gruñen.- por cierto ¿Por que Puppet y Alfredo dorado no me atacaron.- mira a los robots y luego a sus primas.

-Por que Puppet es bueno.- Natsu abraza a la marioneta.

-Y Goldy tiene prohibido matar

-Ah ya...pues sigamos comiendo.- todos asienten y se acercan a comer, Foxy al ver que su versión Toy no esta ahi decide subir por ella.

*En la habitación de Ale*

La zorrita albina se encontraba echada sobre un tapete/alfombra, se sentia demasiado triste por el echo de que los Toys la odiaban por lo de la mordida del 87 y por su forma de ser, mientras que los Olds la odiaban por ser el remplazo de Foxy, al entrar el zorro ella alza un poco la mirada.

-Hey Mangle ¿por que no bajas a seguir comiendo

-No tengo apetito

-Pero siempre comes demasiado

-Pues se me quito el hambre.- al oir eso Foxy se acerca a ella pero la zorrita se aparta usando su estática para amenazarlo.

-Dejame sola, zorro apestoso

-La burra hablando de orejas.- Mangle ni lo piensa dos veces y lo ataca.

*En la cocina (10:35 a.m.)*

Todos terminaban su desayuno cuando escuchan un golpe seguido de dos rugidos.

-¿Foxy?.- Freddy mira hacia las escaleras preocupado.

-¿Mangle?.- BonBon hace lo mismo.

-Oh no...¡Chicos!.- todos corren al piso de arriba mientras se escuchaban golpes y objetos caer, al llegar se encuentran a Mangle enrredada en las sabanas de la cama de Ale y a Foxy atorado en el armario que era de tamaño pequeño.

-¿Que coño hacen en mí recámara?.- Ale se enfada y todos huyen dejando a los 3 solos.

-Esa zorra me ataco sin razon

-Te dije que queria estar sola

-Mangle.- al oir a la peli negra se calma y mira el suelo.

-Lo siento.- baja las orejas enfadada.

-A ver.- se acerca a la albina y la desenrreda, después desatora a su novio y los mira molesta.- ¿Me daran una explicación?.- ambos asienten.

-Estaba aqui en tu habitación tranquila y llego tu zorro a molestar

-Yo solo quería saber por que no quizo desayunar, no es que quisiera molestarla

-Pues no hagan desorden, miren como dejaron mi cuarto, si se van a agarrar haganlo afuera.- se va dejando a los dos zorros con duda.

-¿Que paso?.- su hermana menor la mira.

-Una pelea tonta

-Oh...por cierto, ya llegaron Wyatt y Dulce

-Pues les avisare a ese par para que se preparen

-Muy bien.- Natsu baja y Ale vuelve por el par de animatronics.

-Bajen, ya llego Wyatt para remodelarlos.- ambos asienten y bajan con ella a la sala.

-Hola Ale.- la chica la abraza.

-Hola Dulce.- corresponde el abrazo.

-¿Que hay Alexy?.- el peli negro sonrie.

-Wyatt.- le regresa la sonrisa.

-Y bien ¿quien sera mi primera víctima?.- mira a la bola de robots.

-Todos o ¿no?.- las chicas miran al tecnico/guardia nocturno.

-Esta bien, por favor acomodense en fila.- todos obedecen y hacen fila a lo largo de la sala.- Los apagare para trabajar mejor.-todos asienten.

-¿Que les haran?.- el oji negro mira curioso lo que hacían.

-Voy a remodelarlos para que se vean mejor y atraigan a el publico adolescente.- Wyatt saca las herramientas.

-Oh, ok.-Osvaldo mira atento.

-Bien, nosotras iremos de compras en lo que los arreglas

-¿Yo también voy?.- la peli cafe ondulado las mira.

-Si dulce, tu también vienes

-Sii.-las tres toman sus paragüas y salen.

-¿Y yo que?.- El primo de ambas las mira.

-Tu te quedaras ayudar a Wyatt.- Ale sonrie.

-Pero...

-¡QUE TE QUEDARAS A AYUDAR A WYATT TE GUSTE O NO!.- Natsu lo mira furiosa.

-Al ratito venimos.-se despiden.

-Esta bien.- Wyatt les sonrie y apaga a todos los robots junto a el peli castaño.

*Con las chicas*

Las tres caminaban campantes por las calles y veian todo con interes.

-Vayamos a Plaza san marcos, de seguro encontraremos nueva ropa para los chicos.- Natsu se pone sus lentes mientras las otras dos asienten para después dirigirse al lugar ya mencionado.

*Con el par de boludos*

Ambos ya habian comenzado a rediseñar y remodelar a Freddy, trataban de que quedara lo mas "sexy" posible ya que segun las chicas atraerian a adolescentes pues el señor Pineda quería variar el publico que los visitaba.

*Con las chicas*

Las tres ya andaban comprando los uniformes para los chicos, además de que les habian comprado ropa casual ya que de vez en cuando tendrían descansos para salir con las chicas, aunque seria raro ver chicas rodeadas de Furryanimatronics.

*Después de unas horas con el par de boludos*

Al acabar su trabajo Wyatt sonrie victorioso junto a Osvaldo, ambos habian logrado pasar a los animatronics de animales roboticos a furryanimatronics adolescentes y sexys, además de que a Mangle la habian podido dejar 100% entera.

-Se ven perfectos.- los mira satisfecho.

-Demasiado perfectos...no puedo creer que hayamos logrado hacerlos lo mas anatomicamente perfectos, osea, son casi humanos

-Si no fuera por su apariencia Furry y que por dentro tienen organos de plastico y todo eso si serian humanos.-ambos se dejan caer al sofa.

*Con las chicas*

-¿Ya consiguieron todo?.- Ale mira al par de menores y estas asienten.-Regresemos a casa pues.

*En casa de las locas*

Al llegar las chicas se sorprenden al ver a todos los chicos cambiados y claro, se sonrojan al ver que no tenian nada dando un pinchi grito monumental que despertaron al par de humanos que dormian placidamente.

-¡NO PUTAS PINCHES MAMES WEY!

-¡ESTAN REVIOLABLES AJDHAJDJAB!

-¡LA CONCHA, AHORA SI ME CASO SEÑORES!.- Las tres se desmayan y desangran mientras que los chicos buscan la ropa de los animatronics comienzan a vestir, por raro que paresca los uniformes les quedaban a la medida, bueno, Golden al estar bien mamey (Buenote pa' que me entiendan) la ropa le apretaba un poco, al terminar de vestirlos los encienden y al hacerlo todos se miran entre si.

-¡KISAWEA! ¿¡SOMOS NOSOTROS!?.- se miran a si mismos y luego entre si.

-¡ESTOY COMPLETA PUTOS!.- Mangle celebraba que después de tanto tiempo podia moverse limitadamente.

-Hay no mames soy tierno.- Toy Bonnie se mira en un espejo de cuerpo completo.

-Bola de pendejos.- todos los furrys voltean a ver a la peli negra que ya habia reaccionado junto a las menores.- recuerden que ahora son mas frágiles como todos los humanos, tal vez no tengan sangre pero una fuga de aceite puede ser fatal.-Todos asienten.

-Bueno...¿Quien quiere regalos?.- todos corren hacia las tres chicas bien contentos.

-¿Que nos trajeron?.- todos menean sus colitas.

-Cosas.- las chicas antes de sacar los regalos miran a todos.

-Wow, wow, wow, falta el mocoso y Puppet.- todos miran a Wyatt y a Osvaldo.

-Aun nos falta terminarlos.- el peli negro se rasca la cabeza.

-Balloon Boy ya esta casi listo pero Puppet tardara mas en ser remodelado y rediseñado ya que tenemos que hacerlo humano como el mocoso

-¿Tardaran mucho?.- Ale los mira.

-A lo máximo 5 horas.- Natsu ve su telefono y luego los mira.

-Son las 4:43, acabarian casi a las 10:00

-Valdra la pena.-las tres se miran.

-Muy bien.- sonrien.

Después de algunos minutos las tres adolescentes empezaron a darles regalos a los chicos...

A Freddy le regalaron un micrófono de esos inalámbricos que vienen en forma de diadema para que asi pudiera usar sus dos manos al hacer su show además de que le regalaron un perfume.

A Chica le regalaron un recetario para que cuando fueran las chicas a comer o almorzar al restaurante les hiciera comida exclusiva para ellas, a parte le regalaron un perfume solo para ella.

A BonBon le regalaron dos plumillas para que al tocar la guitarra no se lastimara los dedos, tambien le regalaron maquillaje del color de su piel/pelaje para disimular su sombra de ojos morada (Por alguna razon aunque lo hayan remodelado y rediseñado sus párpados eran color morado)

A Mangle le regalaron un collar de picos y muñequeras que hacian conjunto con el collar.

A Balloon Boy le habian traido juguetes para que dejara de joder a las chicas.

A Puppet le trajeron otra caja de musica y una guia de como no ser pasivo (Cortesia de Dulce XD).

A todos les dieron telefonos móviles y les enseñaron a como usarlos para que se comunicaran con los humanos por si habia problemas.

-¿Y a nosotros que nos trajeron?.- Foxy y Bonnie miran a sus novias y ambas las llevan a sus habitaciones respectivamente.

*Con Natsuki*

puerta y mira a Bonnie.

-Amor, quiero que sepas que tu has llegado a ser el chico de mis sueños y que me gustaria que durara esto por siempre y que no importe si nos llegamos a distanciar, siempre estare contigo.-sonrie mientras saca una cajita.

-Natsu, yo te amo con toda mi alma, se que tu siempre estaras para mi y que a pesar de la distancia nunca nos separaremos.- la abraza y la castaña corresponde al sentir el ahora calido abrazo de su novio.

-Amor, te quiero dar esto.-la castaña le da la pequeña cajita y el conejo lo toma con cuidado, al abrir la cajita revelo un dije color plateado que en realidad era un medallón de tamaño mediano, al abrirlo empezo a sonar "Love me like you do" music box version, del lado derecho venia una foto de su novia y del lado izquierdo habia un espacio para poner otra foto.

-Natsu...es lindo.-se dedica a escuchar la cancioncita y su novia comienza a cantarla mientras se sienta en la orilla de la cama con el.

.-Al finalizar Bonnie cierra el medallón y con su mano levanta el rostro de la oji chocolate para asi plantarle un calido beso en los labios, al separarse se coloca el medallón y al volver a ver a su novia se da cuenta de que ella tiene tambien un medallón del mismo color, sonrie y vuelve a abrazarla.

*Con Alejandra*

La peli negra cierra la puerta y el zorro la mira algo extrañado.

-Foxy...quiero que sepas que te amo, después de haberte conocido crei que...lo nuestro podria ser imposible, pero...el dia que te me declaraste...fue el mejor de toda mi vida y para demostrarlo.-le entrega una caja mediana y el zorro la recibe, al abrirla se encuentra con un dije en forma de medio corazón, en el venia la foto de Ale además la oji negra le habia incluido en esa caja una bufanda color gris con el nombre de su amada bordado en ella.

-Mi marinerita, esto es...hermoso.- la abraza fuertemente y daba gracias a los chicos de que le habian quitado el garfio y le habian puesto otra mano, al volverla a ver se da cuenta de que su novia tenia el otro medio corazón y en el tenia la foto de Foxy, al unir las mitades parecia como si el zorro le diera un beso en la mejilla a su marinerita.-Te amo mucho, Alejandra.-la ya nombrada lo acerca a ella y le da un beso a lo que el zorro corresponde.

*Con la bola de frustrados*

-¿Que tanto estaran haciendo?.- Mangle mira hacia las escaleras.

-Se han de estar cogiendo.-todos rien menos el primo de el par de hermanas.

-Golden...ven.-Dulce toma de la mano al oso dorado y el la sigue confundido, ambos salen al jardin y la chica suspira.

-¿Para que nos salimos?.- el oji cafe claro la mira.

-Golden, se que nos acabamos de conocer y eso pero...quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte.- sonrie.- y...como amigos...quiero darte esto.- le entrega una caja pequeña y el oso la recibe algo confundido, al abrirla habia un dije rectangular que tenia grabado la frase: Golden y Dulce BFF, El oso dorado mira el dije y luego a la humana, acto seguido se arrodilla ante ella y le da un calido abrazo a lo que la menor corresponde gustosa.

*Con Natsuki y Bonnie*

Ambos se habian quedado abrazados todo ese rato hasta que decidieron bajar para ver a los demas.

*Con Ale y Foxy*

Ambos estaban diciendo cursileria y media y al poco rato deciden bajar.

*Con el par de chicos*

Ambos terminan con Puppet y Balloon Boy y suspiran rendidos, al poco rato terminan dormidos por el cansancio.

*En la sala*

-Valla, al fin se dignaron a bajar tortolos.- Chica rie y los demas rien con ella.

-Shh...cuando tengas pareja Chica entenderas.- dejan a la polluela calladita.

-¿Que hora es?.-Freddy mira su celular.-hmm...8:45 p.m.

-¿¡8:45 p.m!?.- Dulce y Wyatt miran asustados al oso.- ¡VAMONOS!.- Toman sus pertenecias y se despiden de todos para salir corriendo rumbo a sus casas.

-Vaya...si son veloces.- todos asienten ante el comentario de Natsuki.

-Vamos a dormir ya.-Ale sube a todos.

-Yo dormire en la habitación de huéspedes.-el peli castaño mira a sus primas.

-Muy bien.-ambas sonrien y todos van a sus respectivas habitaciones pero al rato ambas hermanas bajan por Puppet y Balloon Boy, claro que al ver al ex titere sin nada puesto les dio un ligero derrame nasal,después de su perdida de sangre lo visten al igual que al mocoso y los encienden para que se reunan con los demas, les dan sus respectivos regalos y se van a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban preparándose para que Wyatt los llevara a la pizzería pero claro no de una forma tranquila y civilizada...

-¡MANGLE DAME MI SOMBRERO!.- El oso perseguia a la albina mientras que esta corria a cuatro patas(?), pues al estar tanto tiempo desarmada no sabía caminar como debia ser.

-¡OBLIGAME PUTO!.- Logra subir como puede las escaleras.

-¡CHICOS CALMENSE YA!.- Ambas hermanas estaban que los mataban.

-¡BONNIE DAME MIS PLUMILLAS!.- BonBon peleaba con el conejo mayor y este andaba de risueño.

-Ni madres conejita.-rie un poco.

-¡QUE SOY HOMBRE COÑO!.-Le golpea el pecho.

-Pues pegas como niña.-Suelta una carcajada y el menor se encabrona mas, tanto que le da una patada en la entrepierna a Bonnie haciendo que soltara las plumillas y que el oji rojo se retuersa de dolor.

-¡BONBON ME DEJASTE SIN HERENCIA!.- La castaña corre a ver a su novio mientras que el oji esmeralda recoje sus plumillas.

-El se lo busco

-Chicos saben algo.-la polluela llama la atención de todos.

-¿Que pasa?.-Puppet la mira curioso al igual que los demas.

-Deberíamos tener nuestros nombres propios y los que tenemos ahora que sean nuestros apodos solo en la pizzería.-todos los furrymatronics se miran entre si, la idea parecia ser buena.

-Pues, decidan sus nombres.-Alejandra veia a todos con una sonrisa y todos se ponían a pensar hasta que al final tenian sus nombres en mente.

-Yo seguire llamandome como ahora.-todos se caen de espaldas al oir eso de parte de el oso, aunque en parte estaba bien ya que no tenía sentido ponerse un nombre propio ya que Freddy era un nombre después de todo.

-Pues a mí me llamo la atención llamarme Bernard.- el peli morado sonríe despues de haberse recuperado y todos lo miran aprobatoriamente.

-Pues yo me llamare Clara .- la oji violeta sonrie.

-Yo sere el capitán Fernando, ¡Yargh!.- Foxy sonríe y su novia lo abraza.

-Mi nombre sera Benny.- el conejo Toy mira a todos.

-Yo sere Marcos.- Puppet sonrie levemente.

-Llamenme Gregory.- todos asienten al escuchar al rubio.

-Yo sere Bryan.- el menor de todos rie un poco.

-Me llamare Mariana.- la zorrita mira a todos desde el techo, estaba colgada en una lámpara.

-¡BAJATE DE AHI MARIANA!.- Natsu mira furiosa a la oji ámbar y esta obedece.

-Pues me agrada el nombre de todos.- Osvaldo les sonrie y ellos le regresan la sonrisa por raro que paresca.

-¡Ya llegamos!.- Dulce entra junto a Wyatt para llevarse a los chicos a la pizzería, la diferencia ahora es que el señor Pineda les habia rentado un autobús para que todos pudieran viajar a gusto.

-Y no venimos solos.-entra una chica parecida a Natsu, la diferencia era que ella era mas plana, su cabello era mas oscuro y era mas bajita.

-Hola, me llamo Karen y soy la hermana mayor de Dulce.-Los chicos la miran sorprendidos a la vez que ven a la castaña claro.

-Es un placer.-los tres humanos contestan al unísono.

-Ellos son los animatronics que me decias ¿no hermanita?

-Si.-la toma de la mano y la lleva hasta ellos.- Saluden o los mato.-sonrie y los mira de una manera que todos captan el mensaje y Marcos se acerca a ella dandole la mano.

-Hola, mi nombre es Marcos y ellos son Gregory, Freddy,Bernard,Clara,Fernando,Benny,Bryan y Mariana.-Todos pasan a darle la mano pero cuando le toca pasar a Benny este se sonroja levemente y le da un beso en la mano a lo que la oji chocolate oscuro se sorprende y se sonroja.

-¡EA! Aqui hay salseo.-Natsuki comienza a reir como loca y hace que ambos se sonrojen mas.

-Como que ya nos ibamos ¿no?.-Dulce abraza a la mayor protectoramente y se la lleva afuera a lo que todos la siguen para abordar el autobus que iba a ser manejado por Wyatt.

*5 min. despues*

-...HABLAME DE TI, DE TODOS TUS GUSTOS, CUANTOS AÑOS TIENES Y A QUE TE DEDICAS...-Ale andaba de canatante y Mariana junto con Fernando habian empezado a aullar literalmente mientras que los demas se tapaban las orejas o oidos.

-¿Cuanto falta?.- Bryan veia a los humanos.

-1 hora con 45 minutos.- al oir eso todos ya querian morir de nuevo.

*45 *

-...I WILL BE THERE, BEHIND YOU...SO CLOSE YOUR EYES.- La castaña calla y el conejo sigue.

-REMEMER MY EMBRACE.-Calla y su novia le sigue.

-...I WILL BE THERE.-Todos chillan como perras en celo.

*1 hora con 15 minutos despues*

-...I NEED YOUR LOVE, IM A BROKEN ROSE, EN MI CABEZA SIEMPRE ESCUCHO TU CANCION, ME RECUERDA QUE NO TENGO SALVACIÓN, I NEED YOUR LOVE, IM A BROKEN ROSE, CON LA TRISTEZA ME CONGELARE, ES MI DOLOR DE MI VIDA SALVAME, IM WANNA NEED YOUR LOVE, IM A BROKEN ROSE, IM WANNA NEED YOUR LOVE.- La albina deja a todos con el ojo cuadrado mientras demuestra su habilidad para cantar.

*5 min. antes de llegar*

-...PLACES,PLACES DOLL FACES, EVERYONE THINKS ALSO PERFECT, PLEASE DON'T LOOK FOR THE CORTAIN, PICTURE, PICTURE, SMILE FOR THE PICTURE, POSE WITH YOUR BROTHER GOULD YOU BE A GOOD SISTER, EVERYONE THINKS ALSO PERFECT, PLEASE LOOK FOR THE CORTINE, D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E, I SEE SEAMS NOBODY ELSE...- Todos miran sorprendidos a la menor de las humanas mientras cantaba.

*Al llegar*

Todos bajan del autobus y se dirigen a sus respectivos lugares, después de haber podido practicar, Mangle puede caminar y correr como debe ser y abren la pizzería inagurandola como si fuera la primera vez.

Todo el dia transcurre sin incidentes y de maravilla y ya al rededor de las 5 los niños comienzan a irse y los adolescentes comienzan a llegar para ver el nuevo show de los animatronics, siendo un exito el señor pineda comienza a obtener mas ganancias despues de unos dias y decide aumentarles el salario a todos y sobre todo comienza a pagarles a los robots, bueno, ni tan robots...pero el chiste es que les pago...y asi transcurrieron los meses hasta que estaba el año por terminar...y se preguntaran ¿que paso con Toy Chica, Toy Freddy y Shadow Bonnie? pues enseguida lo sabran.

*Flashback*

Despues de haber visitado a mangle el conejo de las sombras llega hasta la bodega de la nueva pizzería en donde se encontraban encerrados los dos toys que faltaban.

Se acerca a el oso pero antes de tocarlo(?) este alza la cabeza y lo mira.

-¿Y...bien?.- su voz se escuchaba averiada y grave, ya le urgia reparaciones.

-Bon sigue en el juego, pero la zorra esta dudando.

-No...hay...q-que...confiar...en...e-ella...Toy...Freddy.- La oji azul estaba igual de dañada que su compañero y su voz no se escuchaba para nada amigable.

-Shadow...mantenla...v-vigilada...al...igual...que a...Bon.- mira al conejo asentir y sonríe(?).- s-si es...necesario...juega...con su...mente

-Como ordene, jefe.- el conejo desaparece mientras que perece que el par de toys vuelven a desconectarse.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el Capítulo de hoy chicos…en unas horas publico el especial de Año nuevo no se me esponjen okis….ahi mismo contestare los reviews y si no llego a publicar mas al rato mañana lo hago si

Nos leemos pronto *-*

nwn/

P.D: Sorry por las faltas de ortografía XD


	17. Chapter 17

En un día nublado y frio una castaña oscuro daba vueltas por toda la casa...la razón era sencilla: tenía que encontrar un lugar lo suficientemente grande para muchas personas, pues tenía planeado invitar a una fiesta a toda la bola de subnormales que eran parte de sus creaciones, ya que quería pasar un rato agradable pero ellos no vivían con ella...bueno solo Vivian con ella Dulce, Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, Chica, Golden, BonBon, Miri, T.C., Balloon Boy, Mangle, Frederick, Luna, Nightmare Moon ,Celestia y Bill Cipher, el grupito de guardias locos ósea: Natsu, Ale, Wyatt, Carlos y Osvaldo cuidaban de los furrymatronics.

Y la nueva bola de oc's animatrónicos del nuevo fic Vivian con Ariadna.

En total seria como 50 personas-animatronics-criaturas mágicas etc.

-¿Por qué se me ocurrió hacer esto?.- golpea su cabeza suavemente con la pared.

-Porque eres muy inteligente y nos quieres a todos.- BonBon le sonríe.

-Recuérdame ya no crear más oc's

-Okas.- la coneja celeste se va brincando a buscar a su querida novia pony.

-Ahora...donde puede ser la fiesta y como nos organizaremos.- checa su lista y es distraída por cierto viejo zorro.

-Hey Karen, Benny quiere hablar contigo por teléfono.- mira como la castaña manda su libreta a la mierda.

\- Hay voy.- camina a la sala y se encuentra a algunos animatronics viendo anime, aparta a Chica ya que estaba cerca del teléfono y se sienta en ese lugar.- ¿Bueno, Benny?

-Hola Kari.- el conejo la saluda con una voz inocente y juguetona.

-¿Que paso, porque me llamaste?.- se cruza de piernas.

-Es que, extraño oírte.-se escucha un "awww" de parte de los Furrys del otro lado.

-Pero si pronto me veras conejito...solo se paciente

-Ok...-el conejo sonríe como si la chica pudiera verlo.

-Por cierto pásame a Natsu o a Ale

-¿Para?

-Solo hazlo

-Está bien.- se escucha como bota el teléfono y luego se escuchan las voces de todos los habitantes de esa casa hasta que Natsu atiende.

-¿Quién habla?.- la oji chocolate juega con su cabello mientras que Bernard la mira celosamente.

-Soy Karen, Natsuki.- la escritora es observada por toda la bola de animatronics que estaban con ella pues al oír ese nombre sabían dos cosas: 1.- Que iban a hacer party o 2.- iban a ser jodidos por portarse mal.

-Ah, hola Kari.- La bola de Furrys y guardias la miran, Bernard se calma y Benny sonríe al oír ese nombre.-¿Para que soy buena?.- ríe un poco.

-Pues estoy planeado una fiesta pero no sé en dónde hacerla.- suspira.- ¿Alguna idea?.- saca otra libreta y un bolígrafo/pluma/lapicero.

-¿Por qué no la haces en la pizzería ósea, ese lugar es enorme.- se echa en el sillón y se acomoda de cabeza.

-¿Crees que el señor Pineda nos deje?.- sonríe esperanzada.

-Ssssnop, pero déjamelo a mi...yo conseguiré el local.- sonríe maliciosamente.

-¿Porque siento que tramas algo no muy bueno?.- la oji café oscuro se da un face palm leve.

-¿Sera porque soy tu "Yo" salvaje, divertida, ocurrente y bromista?.- ríe al ver las caras de los furrymatronics(?).

-Tal vez...bueno...me avisas si si hacemos la fiesta ahí o en otro lado.- la bola de frustrados sonríen al oír la palabra fiesta.

-Cámara, pivote y llanta.- ríe.

-Se te sale lo naca we

-Y a ti lo diva.- ambas ríen.

-Bueno, eso era todo, te marco después para organizarnos

-Órale pues.- ambas cuelgan.

*Con Natsu*

Al colgar todos se ponen a hacer sus cosas para disimular.

-¿Que quería Karen, amor?.- El peli morado la abraza por la cintura y ella rie.

-Va a hacer fiesta y no sabe en donde

-¿Fiesta de qué?.- Puppet la mira mientras flotaba rodeado de Chocolates.

-No sé...- lo mira.- ¿Y esos chocolates?

-Ammm...bay.- se esfuma con todo y chocolates.

-Hijo de...-tanto conejo como humana lo maldicen.

*Con Kari*

La bola de weones la tenían rodeada por que querían saber sobre la fiesta.

-¿Una fiesta de qué?.- Chica la mira.

-¿Cuando?.- BonBon sonríe.

-¿Donde?.- Nightmare estaba sobre Freddy, causándole molestia y a la vez un sonrojo leve.

-Yo les digo.- el doriloco trata de leer la mente de la escritora.

-*Bill, no conseguirás nada tratando de leer mi mente*.- el demonio se enfada un poco.

-Ok.- se va con Nightmare y esta lo corre.

-Bueno, contestando sus preguntas...quiero hacer una fiesta de año nuevo con todos nuestros conocidos y Natsuki dijo que trataría de convencer a su jefe de hacer la fiesta en la pizzería, y año nuevo se celebra el 31 de Diciembre

-Oh muy bien, entonces ¿toda la bola de subnormales y frustrados están invitados.- T.c la mira.

-Exacto...ahora le hablare a Ari para que sepa y ya cuando Natsu me confirme si podemos hacer la fiesta en la pizzería nos organizaremos bien para saber qué y que llevar.- todos asienten y se ponen a hacer desma mientras que su ama/dueña/creadora/amiga etc. marca a su amiga.

-¿Bueno?.- la peli negra contesta mientras calma a Kazumi.

-Hola Ari.- la oji café sonríe y juega con el cable del teléfono.

-Hola Karen.- la banda de Tsubaki mira hacia la oji cajeta (cajeta echa de leche de cabra, no de la otra 7-7)

-Oye te invito a ti y a mis sepsis oc's a una fiesta de año nuevo

-¿En dónde?.- mira a la bolita de animatronics mitad japoneses mitad mexicanos.

-Pues le pregunte a Natsu y ella dice que en la pizzería.- se acomoda a lado de Miri y T.C los mira algo celosa.

-Oh weno...entonces nos juntamos mañana para organizarnos

-Ajam

-Muy bien, hasta mañana

-Sí, chao.-ambas cuelgan.

*Con Kari*

-¿Y qué dice Ari?.- Mangle se cuelga del techo y se columpia.

-Que mañana nos organizamos con la Natsu y que vamos a ver qué y que vamos a llevar

-Muy bien.- eleva a la castaña y se la lleva colgando hasta su cuarto.

*Con los Furrymatronics*

A la mañana siguiente todos corrían de aquí para allá en la pizzería, pues estaban adornando el lugar ya que como la oji chocolate prometió había conseguido el lugar prestado vete a saber cómo.

*En casa de Ari*

Los animatronics mitad japoneses mitad mexicanos preparaban la comida para la fiesta, sabían que cargarían muchas cosas pero valdría la pena además de que los putos no asistirían por razones desconocidas.

*En casa de la escritora*

Todos los animatronics se centraban en las actividades que harían y le pedían ayuda a las princesas y al dorito para poder aparecer lo que necesitaban aunque al final corrieron a Cipher porque hacia puro desmadre.

¿Y los humanos? ellos se dedicaron a dirigir a todos los robots para poder tener éxito en la velada que tenían planeada.

Al llegar la hora todos se reunieron en la pizzería y comenzaron a poner la comida en las mesas y a sentarse en los lugares asignados, a los 6 minutos ya todos andaban conversando alegremente hasta que la escritora se levantó de su lugar y subió al escenario.

-A la jodida vamos a hacer Karioki les guste o no.- sonríe y mira a la primera víctima digo participante: Natsuki.- Natsu ven a cantar conmigo.- la oji chocolate sin pensarlo dos veces se levanta y corre al escenario.

-¿Cual les pongo?.- BonBon sonríe junto a su novia.

-Pon el opening de Nana

-Okas.- la coneja celeste pone la canción y la sepsi escritora empieza primero.

( watch?v=fpAUGk4U8kY )

No había más que oscuridad,

Mis labios temblaban sin parar,

Sola en mi pieza yo lloraba.

Cuando más yo me acerque,

Con más heridas yo quede,

Debes cumplir lo que prometes.

Nadie me salvara y solo a dios le pediré,

Que este amor no lo desgarre más

I NEED YOUR LOVE,

I´m a broken rose

En mi cabeza siempre escucho tu canción,

Me recuerda que no tengo salvación

I NEED YOUR LOVE,

I´m a broken rose

Con la tristeza me congelare,

Es mi dolor, de mi vida sálvame

I WANNA NEED YOUR LOVE,

Im a broken rose,

I´M WANNA NEED YOUR LOVE

.-La oji chocolate baila junto a su creadora y después ella es la que canta el siguiente verso.

Y cuando estaba junto a ti,

Como una sombra fui de ti,

No pudiste detenerme

Cuando más yo me aleje,

De más formas yo te amé,

Bésame suave y con cariño

Nadie me salvara,

Como una rosa helada soy,

Mis lágrimas ya quieren descansar

I NEED YOUR LOVE,

I´m a broken rose

Siento que mi alma muere en soledad,

Soy una niña marchitada en frialdad

I NEED YOUR LOVE,

I´m a broken rose

Con la tristeza me congelare,

Es mi dolor de mi vida sálvame

I´M WANNA NEED YOUR LOVE,

IM A BROKEN ROSE

I´M WANNA NEED YOUR LOVE,

IM A BROKEN ROSE

.-Ambas sonríen y deciden terminar cantando juntas el coro

I NEED YOUR LOVE,

I´M A BROKEN ROSE

EN MI CABEZA SIEMPRE ESCUCHO TU CANCIÓN,

ME RECUERDA QUE NO TENGO SALVACIÓN

I WANNA NEED YOUR LOVE,

I´M A BROKEN ROSE

I WANNA NEED YOUR LOVE

Al finalizar todos se quedan boquiabiertos.

-¿Quienes siguen?.- Natsu mira a su "publico" y ve 3 manos levantarse y ríe al ver que los que levantaron la mano eran nada más y nada menos que Gregory, Bernard y Fernando.

-¿Cual cantaran?.- la princesa de la noche los mira.

\- Everybody de Back Street Boys.- todas las presentes gritan un "OH MY GOD" sobre todo las parejas de ellos 3.

-Denle.-Celestia comienza a grabar, puesto que ese video tendría un chinguero de visitas en YouTube.

( watch?v=POq2AznJO1Q)

Everybody, yeah

Rock your body, yeah

Everybody, yeah

Rock your body right

Backstreet's back, alright

Hey, yeah

Oh my God, we're back again

Brothers, sisters, everybody sing

Gonna bring the flavor, show you how

Gotha question for you better answer now, yeah

Am I original?

Yeah

Am I the only one?

Yeah

Am I sexual?

Yeah

Am I everything you need?

You better rock your body now

Everybody

Yeah

Rock your body

Yeah

Everybody

Rock your body right

Backstreet's back, alright

Now throw your hands up in the air

Wave them around like you just don't care

If you wanna party let me hear you yell

Cuz we got it going' on again

Yeah

Am I original?

Yeah

Am I the only one?

Yeah

Am I sexual?

Yeah

Am I everything you need?

You better rock your body now

Everybody

Yeah

Rock your body

Yeah

Everybody

Rock your body right

Backstreet's back, alright

Alright

Everybody, yeah

Rock your body, yeah

Everybody

Rock your body right (rock your body right)

Backstreet's back

Everybody (everybody)

Yeah (rock your body)

Rock your body (everybody)

Yeah (everybody rock your body)

Everybody (everybody, rock your body)

Rock your body right (Everybody)

Backstreet's back, all right

.-Al acabar la canción y baile las respectivas novias estaban tiradas en el piso desangrándose y convulsionando.

-¿Las ayudamos?.- Bill mira a las humanas.

-Nah, déjalas así, en unos segundos se recuperaran

-Ah...ok.- se va flotando por ahí.

-¿Quien pasa ahora?.- la conejita mira sonriente a todos.

-Nosotras.- Ari y Kari alzan la mano y corren al escenario.

-¿Cual les pongo?.- la alicornio azul sonríe.

-La buena y la mala.- ambas dicen al unísono.

-Pues ya que.-la conejita pone la canción haciendo que las tres que se convulsionaban se pararan a ver.

( watch?v=wWto8k2uy2c)

Me gusta tomarte la mano entrando al cine

Presumir tu belleza con lo natural de tu ser

Con tan poca pintura luces tu hermosura y con ella tu piel

.-Natsu Ari calla y Karen le sigue.

Y de otra me encanta que pida la banda

Y que me de besos sabor a buchanan's

Que me tranquilice su falda cortita

Y su escote me incita a besar su boquita

Y mi mano perder dentro de su sostén

.-La castaña calla y la otra le sigue.

No niego me encanta pintar sonrisas en tu rostro

Son hermosas las tardes de sushi o de tomar café

Y ni yo me explico la cursilería se me da también

.-La pelinegra caya mientras bailan juntas y la oji chocolate oscuro sigue.

Pero en las parrandas la otra me encanta

Pues me sigue el rollo con mis camaradas

Bailando y pisteando en la madrugada

Y ya amaneciendo vamos a la cama

Y con sus uñas largas; aruña mi espalda

.-Ambas deciden cantar el coro juntas.

Es un dilema, es un problema lo sé y lo sostengo

Y no está en mis manos ser enamorado

Ser un poco cursi pero acelerado

Un ángel de día un demonio de noche

Y si hay que decidir…

Miren plebes no quiero ser sin vergüenza pero si hay que decir; lo legal…

Una en el día y la otra en la noche

.-Callan para hacer su bailecito y los demás las miran algo extrañados, después la oji café cajeta de leche le sigue.

No niego me encanta pintar sonrisas en tu rostro

Son hermosas las tardes de sushi o de tomar café

Y ni yo me explico la cursilería se me da también

.-Kari le sigue mientras le da vueltas a su pareja(?)

Pero en las parrandas la otra me encanta

Pues me sigue el rollo con mis camaradas

Bailando y pisteando en la madrugada

Y ya amaneciendo vamos a la cama

Y con sus uñas largas; aruña mi espalda

.-Ambas vuelven a cantar el coro.

Es un dilema, es un problema lo sé y lo sostengo

Y no está en mis manos ser enamorado

Ser un poco cursi pero acelerado

Un ángel de día un demonio de noche

Y si hay que decidir…

Miren plebes no quiero ser sin vergüenza pero si hay que decir; lo legal…

Una en el día y la otra en la noche

.-Al terminar algunos animatronics y furrymatronics yacían en el piso con un puto trauma.

-Odio...la banda.- Freddy junto a su versión animatronica original se mecían en la esquina.

-Oh vamos...no estuvo mal.- la oji esmeralda sonríe.- para calmarlos yo y mi novia cantaremos algo

-Espera...¿KHÉ?.-La princesa de la noche es arrastrada hasta el escenario.

-Amor...ya sabes que hacer.-la conejita pone una carita tierna y su novia sonríe.

-Ok.- con su magia toman apariencia humana...solo las orejas, alas, cuerno y colita respectivamente las delataban.- Dale Celestia.-La pony blanca pone la canción de la parejita y estas comienzan a bailar y cantar.

( watch?v=B-SKt4OPSsE)

Nada tienen de especial

Dos mujeres que se dan la mano

El matiz viene después

Cuando lo hacen por debajo del mantel

Luego a solas sin nada que perder

Tras las manos va el resto de la piel

Un amor por ocultar

Aunque en cueros no hay donde esconderlo

Lo disfrazan de amistad

Cuando sale a pasear por la ciudad

Una opina que aquello no está bien

La otra opina que qué se le va a hacer

Y lo que opinen los demás está de más

Quién detiene palomas al vuelo

Volando a ras de suelo

Mujer contra mujer

No estoy yo por la labor

De tirarles la primera piedra

Si equivoco la ocasión

Y las hallo labio a labio en el salón

Ni siquiera me atrevería a toser

Si no gusto ya sé lo que hay que hacer

Que con mis piedras hacen ellas su pared

Quién detiene palomas al vuelo

Volando a ras de suelo

Mujer contra mujer

Una opina que aquello no está bien

La otra opina que qué se le va a hacer

Y lo que opinen los demás está de más

Quién detiene palomas al vuelo

Volando a ras de suelo

Mujer contra mujer

Quién detiene palomas al vuelo

Volando a ras de suelo

Mujer contra mujer

Al final todos aplauden y comentan el baile de ambas.

-¿Quién es el siguiente?

-¡NOSOTRAS!.-Todas las chicas corren al escenario y toman sus posiciones

-Pon la de Wiggle Bill-etes jejejeje.- el dorito mira molesto a Mariana mientras pone la canción.

( watch?v=-BuXdkivPOY)

Hey, yo, Jason

Say something to her

Holla at her

I got one question

How do you fit all

That in them jeans?

You now what to do

Whit that big fat butt

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle

Just a little bite of…swing

Patty cake, patty cake

With no hands

Got me in this club making wedding plans

If I take pictures while you do yours dance

I can make you famous on Instagram

Hot damn it

Your booty like two planets

Go head, and go ham sammich

Whoa, I can´t stand it

SCause you know what to do

With that big fat butt

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle

Just a little bite of…swing

Cadillac, Cadillac, pop that trunk

Let´s take a shot

Alley oops that dunk

Tired of working that 9 to 5

Oh baby let me come and change your life

Hot damn it

Your booty like two planets

Go head, and go ham sammich

Whoa, I can´t stand it

SCause you know what to do

With that big fat butt

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle

Just a little bite of…swing

Shake what your mama gave you

Misbehave you

I just wanna strip you, dip you,

Flip you, bubble bathe you

What they do

Taste my rain drops, ok boo

Now what you will and what

You want and you may do

Is completely separated

Till I deeply penetrate it

Then I take I out, and wipe it off

Eat it, ate it, love it hate it

Overstated, underrated,

Everywhere I been can

You wiggle, wiggle for the D.O

Double G, again?

Come on baby

Turn around Turn around

Take a bow take a bow

It´s just one thing that´s killing me

How´d you got that in them jeans?

You know what to do

With that big fat butt

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle

(Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle)

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle

(Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle)

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle

( Shake it, shake it girl)

Just a little bite of

(Little bit of, wiggle, wiggle)

Wiggle, wiggle

Now make it clap

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle

Now make it clap

Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle

Make it clap

(Baby when you do it like that)

Just a little bite of

Now make it clap

No hands baby, make it clap, clap

(Like swing)

Damn baby you got a bright

Future behind you

.-Al final todos les aplauden y babean por las chicas.

-Una última y vamos a un descanso

-Nosotros pasamos.- todos los chicos menos BB, Bryan, Gregory, Golden, Puppet y marcos alzan la mano y pasan al escenario.

-Pero necesitamos a Mangle, Mariana, T.C. y BonBon.-las ya mencionadas asienten.

-Pon la de Survive the night.-las chicas dan saltitos de emoción, menos Mariana y todos toman sus lugares.

( watch?v=CbjAcmNWX-Y)

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

(x2)

.-Todos callan y menos el oso toy.

Hey there!

How you doing'?

Nice to meet you, are you new in town?

Don't think I've seen you before

It's great to see new faces around!

And if you like it

I can give a tour

Of our enchanting wonderland

New and improved without the doors!

There's no escape but then

Who would wanna leave?

It's a fantastical paradise

And it's not, make-believe!

I'm so glad to have another member of the band

You're one of us now

So let me take you by the hand!

.-Frederick calla y BonBon junto a Benny siguen la canción.

BUT WHAT IS THAT I SPY?

WITH MY ROBOTIC EYE?

I THINK I SEE A BIT OF FLESH INSIDE THE NEW GUY!

MAYBE HE ISN'T EVERYTHING THAT HE SEEMS...

TIME TO INVESTIGATE

WHAT'S UNDERNEATH THE SEAMS!

.-Todos cantan el coro de nuevo.

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

(x2)

The nights

If you survive the nights

Oh, I'll take you away

To our enchanting land of play

.-Todos menos T.C callan dejando a la oji azul cantar.

Forgive me for being suspicious

Mischief's not on my brain

We're programmed to be pragmatic

If someone messes with the mainframe

It's not that we don't trust you

We do!

(We love you too)

It's just that, here's at Freddy's jejeje

...We have a few rules

.-Todos cantan mientras ven a los humanos, alicornios y dorito de una forma amenazante haciendo que se abrasen entre si por unos momentos.

AND IF YOU BREAK THEM

WE WILL HAVE TO BREAK YOU

LIKE YOU BROKE OUR HEARTS

WE'LL BE FORCED TO REWIRE YOU

AND REPAIR YOUR DAMAGE PARTS

.-Callan dejando a Mangle y Mariana seguir.

Now, you wouldn't want that

And frankly, neither would I

But sometimes to do some good

You've gotta be

The bad guy!

.-Todos vuelven a cantar juntos.

IN THIS WORLD, WE PLAY

WE HOPE THAT YOU WILL STAY

AND WE WILL THROW A MOST

ELECTIFYING SOIRE'E

FORMAL ATTIRE IS REQUIRED

FOR YOU TO TAKE PART

YOU'VE GOT SOME SKIN THAT NEEDS

REMOVING BEFORE WE START...

Let's try to make it right, don't wanna start a fight

And we're so sorry if we give you all a little fright

We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight

You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

(x4)

Al acabar la canción todos corren a las mesas para comer.

-Mmm esta rico todo.-Marcos sonríe mientras le da una mordida a una alita de pavo.

-A la chingada me voy a comer todo.-Mangle devora una pierna también de pavo.

-Si que saben cocinar.-todos miran a los animatronics que viven con la escritora.

-Gracias.-todos sonríen.

-¿Qué hora chingados es?.- la oji chocolate mira su reloj pero su hermana mayor contesta.

-11:57...

-Ah...espera...¡YA CASI ES HORAAA!

-¡TODOS AGARREN SUS UVAS Y ESTENCE ATENTOS!.-Todos obedecen y al escuchar las campanadas comienzan a devorar las uvas como si no hubiera un mañana.

-¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOO!.-Todos se abrazan y las respectivas parejas se dan sus piquitos.

-¡No coman pan enfrente de los pobres coño!.- Anahí sonríe y todos le dan el avión.

-Putha bidha

-Empezando el año soltero pal face.-Freddy usaba su celular al igual que sus compañeros Furrys.

-¡SELFIEEEEE!.-Chica organiza a todos y al estar acomodados se sacan la foto.

-¡A SEGUIR EL KARIOKI!.- Luna sonríe.

-¡SIIII!.-Todos empiezan a elegir las canciones, entre ellas estaban:

-Just Gold de MandoPony

-Drop it

-Bad Apple de Miku

-World is mine de Miku

-Puto de Molotov

-Angelus de inuyasha

-Típico

-Tú y yo, no se piénsalo

-No rompas más

-El payaso de rodeo

-It is love de Bob Marley

-Return to the sea de Sara (Pichi pichi pitch, es un anime de sirenas, se los recomiendo :D)

-Ever blue de Hannon (Pichi Pichi Pitch)

A las 5 de la mañana ya había reguetón a todo volumen por parte de Fernando...aunque a todos les valía porque ya andaban "medio" tomados pero eso si hasta se sabían todos la letra de las canciones.

-...TE PINTARON PAJARITOS EN EL AIRE, TE JURARON FALSO AMOR Y LO CREISTE, SUS PROMESAS SE QUEDARON EN EL AIRE, ESTAS SINTIENDO LO QUE ALGUN DIA ME HICISTE…

Ya de plano a las 6 ya todos estaban moridos, lo bueno es que ese día nadie iba a trabajar en la pizzería por lo que podían pasarse el día durmiendo tranquilamente.

Reviews:

Hashashin: *te miro* Lo siento pero debía ponerla jajajaja….y pues…ME VALE LA MALDICION :D

SI FUERAS GAY…ESTARIA OK…HAY NO SEAS WEY * me pegan en la cabeza por pendeja y subnormal*

Ok ok me callo TuT… *veo cómo te peleas con tu Oc* okay….

Qué bueno que les haya gustado nwn y ¡BONNIE ES MIO PERRAS! *lo abrazo* aunque básicamente ahora se llama Bernard….¡ES MIOOO!...mucho gusto chicos XD y muchísimas gracias…lo mismo le deseo a su amo y señor(?) XD…*veo la pelea* no pos…

*todos mis Furrys los ven*

Mariana: What the hell?

Clara: No pos..pio?

*Veo que la pelea acaba y me acerco a ti* te enseño a adiestrar oc´s? *mis locos oc´s y los prestados me miran con cara de curiosidad*

Mientras tanto nos leemos pronto XD

Ultimate Dimentor: ¡SEMPAI VALENT-KUN! *te abrazo* qué bueno que te gusto el capítulo y si Benny debe aprender a respetar

Benny: PUTHA BIDHA

Si…y eso que yo lo escribí me da tristeza saberlo u.u… OH DEOS ES PARA MI *lo recibo* GRAVIAS SEMPAI :D y ya te debiste dar cuenta cuales elegí juas juas juas XD…ajajajajaja seh X3 YURIIIII ECCHI YAOI AKDJAKDJADKAKDSAJDSADADFA…

Owww que tiernos Oc´s nwn….no tenías por que hacerlo .-. *miro a todos quemarse*

Bernard, mis oc´s y yo: GRACIAS :´D

Ambos osos: Gracias *sonríen*

Clara: OTRO PERFUME YAY *se lo pone*

Mariana: Y si que me sirvió *sonríe* aun que los pichis conejos son bien ingratos *voltea la cara divamente*

Byan: Yay *juega con el*

Marcos: Genial *toma el mp3*

Fernando: *rie* que buen chiste marinero…AHUEVO HORA DE MATAR MARICAS *sonríe al ver como lo usas para matar al pobre conejo*

Benny: AMOR AYUDAAA *se esconde atrás de mi logrando esquivar el cañonazo*

Eso te pasa por andar de perro

Benny: KHÉ? :´v

Saludos Valent-Kun *sonrio*

P.D: Lo se XD

P.D: Todos: *Huyen gaymente al oir eso*

Guest: Ok Luna nwn y que bueno que te gusta….

Benny: *escondido atrás de mi* Tanto le caigo bien que hasta le gusto *sonrie*

Sabes conejito *lo miro* puedo pedirle a Luna que te haga lo que quiera si sigues asi eh…

Benny: L-Lo siento *mira el suelo*

Bueno…

Marcos: *te regresa el abrazo* Yo tambien te quiero *sonrie*

Que parte no entendiste? Mándame mensaje privado y con gusto resuelvo tus dudas nwn….y pronto hare una imagen de ella al estilo de Nukude XD…y si se ven Zukistrukis sobre todo el yaoi ajdhassdhbajhsajsas

CENASTE PIZZA Y NO INVITASTE!? Que cruel *me voy a llorar al rincón depresivo*…si…de alguna u otra forma quise meterla al fic porque es mi hermanita consentida por parte de otra mami y pos la quiero mucho nwn…Velos cuando puedas no hay problema n.n

APOCALIPSIS AHORAAAAAAA ajshasnakdnsmd

Benny: *Recibe la fruta y termina manchado* Fale ferja la fida D´:

Nos leemos pronto nwn *agarro los dulces* DROGAAAAA

Afromario: Un hermoso pueblito con crepúsculos arrebolados(?) XD

Benny: Tengo que defender mi orguyo *limpiándose la cara por la fruta arrojada en el anterior comentario* APOYEN ESA NOBLE CAUSA PLZ *me abraza y yo ruedo los ojos*

Sabes que me gusta bullear a todos los que se me crucen *lo aparto levemente y él se vuelve a pegar a mi* Putha bidha…..supongo que en este capítulo sepas con quien hablaba n.n…si asi de doloroso es…Y no…humanos no pero Furrys si ajshajksnaksjalsa

Bay nwn

AiliGuby: Wasaaa nun que bueno que te haya encantado \n.n/….wao está muy bien que también te gusten las historias de mi Onee-Chan nwn y si lo hare…besos de vuelta nwn

Bonnie the sugar: Jajajajaja XD gracias nwn

Nuvil Angela: Weona pensé que ya no te leería de nuevo *te abrazo* yo igual te extrañe *chillo*….no te preocupes…trata de hacerlo seguido o cuando puedas…si asi es cuando se enoja y en parte yo soy igual a ella….soyuna asesina peligrosa XD

Pues ya vez apenas actualizo por que en serio que estoy poniéndome al corriente con unos dibujos nwn

Nos leemos pronto nwn

Gill o´Teen: PERO QUE COJONES? Ahora por eso me voy hasta junio…ok no XD…pos ojala y a ti te coja Springtrap(?) na mentira XD

Lirio negro: Jejejeje de echo si es rara y loca y ese es el propósito por eso el título que lleva XD….y claro que seguire hasta el final :D y que bueno que te gustan las locuras de mis subnormales X3….Sorry pero amo hacerles Bulling (Sobre todo a Benny/BonBon XD) chao nwn


	18. Aviso

**Muy buenas mis criaturitas del bosque nwn...quería informarles que...el capitulo anterior al de fin de año era el ultimo de esta historia...**

 **Pero tranquilos...planeo escribir la segunda temporada pero les pondré dos condiciones, si no se cumplen no podre escribir la segunda temporada...seria decisión suya si lo hago o no...**

 **Condiciones:**

 **1.- Me sigan en mi pagina de Facebook, supongo que soy la única :v y si no pos el link esta en mi bio de Fanfiction** **2.- Participen en mi sección de Pregúntale a los personajes...ahí pueden preguntar y/o retar a todos los personajes de las historias que eh escrito hasta ahora...**

 **Los que ya me siguen en Facebook y ya participaron en mi sección no tienen de que preocuparse, ya los cuento en mi lista de personas que les gustaría una segunda temporada :3**

 **Así que ya lo saben chicos XD**

 **Les a hablado Natsuki y les deseo buenas noches/días/tarde o madrugadas XD**


End file.
